Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones
by rangerhero
Summary: He left Elibe after growing restless once everyone stopped searching for him. Yet another war starts, and once again he answers the call. His is the Lord Tactican. This time he'll aid a princess in restoring her home and peace to Magvel. On Hiatus.
1. Prolouge: Fall of Renais

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot, the name of the tactician and his physical description.

Ok, I'm starting over so I apologize if the quality had changed but there were parts of the story that were not working.

The tactician's back ground will be briefly explained in this story, but the full details will be in the Prequel. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where Erina, Will and Eirika's daughter, travels to Elibe becoming involved in the Lycia-Etruria-Bern War which her father promised to help his friends' children survive but is now missing.

A/N 2: I have decided to use the second ranking of Famed Genius for the tactician instead of the Superb Mind. I know it's implied that the tactician was never found but for my plot he returns after everyone stopped searching for him.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Fall of Renais<p>

Continent of Elibe: One year ago

The port city of Badon hadn't changed, since his last visit, except for the new arena champions. As he wandered the semi-empty streets keeping off to the side not wanting to attract any attention to the large crowed that was gathered in front of a stage were a group of performs acted out a scene from the War with Nergal. The performances had started a month just after the war ended and he thoroughly complaining about it to everyone that knew him after finding out because a lot it was made up on hearsay or rumors. The only ones that seemed to have the war written correctly were historians even if they disagreed about him except for his brilliance in tactics.

As the performance came to a close for the night, as it was a six day performance, the crowed began to disperse he continued down the street towards the inn were he hoped to find passage to the continent of Magvel having grown restless and exploring all of Elibe's nations.

(Scene Change)

The captain sat at the back of the inn enjoying the last good meal he would have for months, anxious to be underway. Leaning back against the wall he glanced around the room, pausing when he saw the stranger who entered his face hidden by a green cloak. The stranger weaved his way through the busy inn towards him the weight of the steps defining him as male.

"Sir, I'm told that you are delivering cargo to the continent of Magvel. May I seek passage on your ship?" the stranger said pleasantly.

"I am, but are you in trouble with the law?" The captain said not wanting any trouble.

"No, but I do understand your concern. Name is Will."

The captain nodded appreciatively as it was sometimes hard to find people that understood his concerns when he was trying to make a decent living. "I usually don't take on passengers...but I could take you to Magvel if you are willing to pay for passage."

"I am, and I'll pay you 6,000 in gold upfront and another 6,000 when we arrive."

"You've hired yourself a ship, but I need to know the cargo?"

"Just me and what I'm carrying in my travel pack," Will replied as he placed a bag on the table.

"Do you have a specific reason why you want to travel to Magvel?" The captain questioned taking the bag.

"Let's just say I've grown restless now that everyone is not searching for me."

"I see. Just be on board before we leave which will very soon. It's the last ship on the second dock."

"I'll be there," Will promised, then turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

The captain stood quickly seized by a sudden thought and pushed his way through the crowed, stopping short outside the inn and blinked in surprise at the semi-deserted street, but unable to find the stranger. Turning towards the docks, the captain made his way down the street pondering the identity of the stranger. Many stories and rumors spoke of Will Binachi, a tactical genius known as the Famed Genius and the Lord Tactician. He was also the only surviving son of Lord Jarred, ruler of House Bianchi which had been destroyed by jealous and corrupt Bern nobles. Yet, no one had seen him in years and he wondered if the stranger was the famed tactician.

The captain stopped midway up the gangplank when he spotted the stranger sitting off to one side reading as his crew ran about readying the ship. The captain shook his head, making his way to the bridge, leaving the stranger to his own company as he ordered the ship to sail. As the ship sailed away from port, the stranger closed the book he'd been reading tucking it away in the pack at his feet.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Will Bianchi?" A sailor whispered, pausing from scrubbing the deck.

"I am, but please don't tell anyone…I sort of don't like my fame." Will whispered back.

The sailor nodded discreetly returning to his work, whistling as Elibe, slowly faded from view. Tears ran down the tactician's checks. "Goodbye everyone, I'm sorry that I have to leave you all, especially you Lyn. You all know that I can't settle down right now, but I will return."

He turned and looked westward, wondering what new surprises were in store and what new knowledge he would learn.

Continent of Magvel: One Year Later

"_In an age long past…evil flooded the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope; The Sacred Stones. These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. The defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel. But this peace would not last…._

_The continent of Magvel; for some eight hundred years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy:_

_The Kingdom of Renais ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King._

_The Kingdom of Frelia ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King._

_The Kingdom of Jehanna ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes._

_The Theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor._

_The Kingdom of Grado ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor._

_These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones._

_They are joined by the emerging mercantile Republic of Carcino._

_In these times of peace, tales of the past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year eight hundred and three….in an instant, the whole of Magval is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone Nations, has invaded Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing._

_Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall…It is investable._

The gates to Castle Renais groaned as the forces of Emperor Vigarde battered away at them. Behind the closed gates the remaining soldier of Renais's army stood ready to defend the castle and their liege with their very lives. The gates shook once more swinging open, Grado forces pouring in and engaging the Renais soldiers, quickly forcing them back with their superior numbers. The Renais commander turned running towards the throne room as his men fought to delay the enemy so he could warn his king.

Rushing through the open doors and knelt before his lord. "Your Majesty, the castle has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle and are pushing our forces back."

"I understand." King Fado replied glancing at the open doors as he sat on his throne, worry etched on his face.

Inside the throne room with him were four knights and a girl the soldier continued. "Contact with Prince Ephraim had been lost….we can expect no aid from him or his men. What are your orders my lord?"

"Order your men to lay down their arms." Fado ordered as he stood. "There's no point in losing more lives."

The soldier saluted and left, the girl stepping forward. "Father…"

Fado turned towards the blue haired girl. "Eirika, please tell me that you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

"Yes father." Eirika replied raising her left arm which she wore the bracelet on. "I have it right here."

"Good." he replied. "Seth."

"Your Majesty." the red haired paladin replied, his horse ready to leave.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia." Fado began. "King Hayden is an honorable man. He will keep both of you safe."

"Yes my lord." Seth replied quickly mounting his horse. "And what will you do, you're Majesty?"

"I shall remain behind, I must know why Grado, who's always been peaceful towards us, has decided to attack." Fado said sitting back down on the throne, "I need to know if I am responsible for this." He paused sighing. "Have I erred in my leadership? I was to guide Renais….How could I have failed her so?"

"Father!" Eirika cried. "You can't stay behind! If you remain behind then so shall I, Renais is my home too!"

"Seth, go now!" Fado shouted over the sounds of marching boots as they approached. "Take her to safety now!"

"Father!" She cried again as Seth pulled her onto his mount, restraining her from dismounting.

"Forgive me Your Highness." Seth said spurring towards the door, his fellow cavalier following.

As they left, two armored generals moved towards the throne to protect their king, who silently watched his daughter leave. A moment after the knights and princess left, Grado forces entered the throne room, Shamans, Druids, Knights and other Grado forces.

"Ephraim, Eirika, my children." Fado whispered. "You must survive, please survive for me."

Castle Renais sat in between two huge mountains, with forests and ridges dotting the land. Two of the four fortresses' that guarded Castle Renais were destroyed during the assault on the castle. The two knights stopped once clearing the castle, where Seth finally set the princess down.

"General Seth what do we do now?" asked the youthful blonde haired cavalier.

"Franz, ride ahead to Frelia, and bring word of our coming." Seth ordered. "You'll have better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men alone. Once you reach Frelia, convey all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements."

"U-understood general, be safe." Franz replied saluting, before urging his mount forward.

Seth turned to Eirika. "Princess Eirika we must-behind me, quickly!"

Moving quickly Seth placed himself in front of Eirika, as she looked up, catching sight of three wyverns descending upon them. The leader landing in front of them, flanked by the other two, he approached the two a grim smile on his face.

"You there, the one with the girl." he called out. "Tell me, is that the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this surely is my lucky day. You're a dead man, and the wench goes with me."

"Never!" Seth cried unsheathing his sword and readying his shield. The man coldly laughed while bringing his lance up to strike.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, one of Grado's finest Generals." the man declared, his beast growling in response. "You're just a corpse, one who does not know his is dead."

Seth charged, swinging to strike at Valter but missed as the beast took flight, the beast struck forward as Valter stabbing with his lance wounding Seth's sword arm.

"Ahh, No!" Seth cried as he moved his steed away, tightly gripping the reins.

Sheathing his sword he turned and pulled Eirika up onto his horse once more, urging his mount onward, they sprinted away from the battle.

"Such terrible wounds and still he holds to his knightly duties." Valter said in a cold and grim voice. "How entertaining." his cold smile returning, he called out tauntingly. "Fly away little man. Fly away but you can't outrun death."

Once they were out of sight he continued. "Now I have more time to savior the hunt…and the kill."

(Scene Change)

Stopping between a pass between two mountains, Seth glanced behind him. "Princess Eirika, this way please." he continued after setting the princess on the ground. "I can see they are not following us. We've made it this far, and have earned a moments rest. Please forgive me for grabbing you so…brusquely earlier?"

"Seth, don't be foolish." the princess replied in understanding. "You are the reason I'm still alive, and you have my gratitude, I would never have made it out of the castle alone." she sighed. "Whoever that man was, it's clear he was after me. I'm sorry but it's my fault you were wounded with a grave wound. Please allow me to treat it, I-"

"Your Highness, I won't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. " Seth interrupted wincing slightly, as he bandaged his arm. "There are more important matters we need to attend to, we must press on to Frelia as quickly as possible. We must honor his Majesties wishes."

The princess sighed, slightly frowning. "I wonder how my father fares all alone? Do you think he'll be safe? And what of my brother, Ephraim, we've heard nothing from him in days."

"Your Highness, King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both brave and valiant men." Seth replied tightening the knot of his now wrapped arm. "I doubt Grado's might could stop or hold them in check." he glanced down the path. "Your Highness, it's important that you look to your own safety. They both would be sad if something should happen to you. Once we reach Frelia, we'll ensure that the day of your reunion, is a happy one."

"Yes, of course." Eirika replied nodding her head. "You're right. I will not despair. I look forward to the day I am reunited with my father and brother. Come Seth, let us go."

Nodding Seth nudged his horse into a slow trot, keeping up with Eirika as she walked down the path. Seth looked around watching for any Grado forces, but for now they were alone. As they neared a bridge he spoke up. "Across that bridge we'll be in Frelia, near Border Mulan, let us processed Princess Eirika."

Eirika nodded, glancing towards the bridge. "Princess Eirika" Seth said in concern. "Our ride will not be an easy, please." He reached into his saddlebags, withdrawing a sword. "Take this rapier, to defend yourself, and if something should happen to me, please continue to Frelia alone, if need be."

"Thank you Seth." Eirika said tying the sword to her hip.

"Over there you Renais dogs." a voice shouted behind them. "Now where are you headed?"

Eirika and Seth spun around, a group of axe welding men rushed towards them. "Grado's men, they've followed us." Seth cried unsheathing his sword. "Princess Eirika, please stand back."

"Seth, I'll be fine." Eirika said gently. "My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you."

(Scene Change)

Along a mountain pass a man dressed in blue-green shirt, blue pants, with brown boots a matching belt tied around his waist, and a green cloak walked quickly to out distance his pursuer. His pursuer was still a mile away, but gaining on him, he sighed knowing he couldn't be caught.

"Athos my friend you were right, fate does blow a strange wind in my direction." Will said. "Now fate has brought me to Magvel for a purpose that I do not yet understand, but how did Grado learn my identity? Someone must have looked into the rumors mentioning my presence in Magvel, however I believe working for Renais is better than being impressed into leading Grado's forces."

Glancing at his pursuer Will sighed and turned around, surprising his pursuer who halted. Will's pursuer, a Grado soldier was a typical axe fighter, one who relied on strength alone.

"Surrender you!" The axe fighter shouted.

Will shook his head. "Why should I surrender to you?"

"My orders are to take you Lord Tactician." the fighter answered. "With your skills Grado could offer you a position as an advisor and possible as a general."

"My skills are for those who are oppressed by tyranny, I'll never join Grado willingly or by force." Will stated slowly backing away.

"Halt, or else." the fighter warned.

"Or else what?" Will asked continuing to back away.

"I…I'll attack."

Will took another step back, the fighter lifting his axe, throwing it towards the tactician. As the axe neared Will dodged to one side the axe missing him clattering to the ground. Will slowly bent down his eyes watching the fighter, and picked up the axe.

"That was a very foolish move on your part." Will stated as he hefted the weapon. "Well goodbye."

Turning around Will strode down the path, as the fighter rushed the opposite direction, slowly descending from the mountains. A shout caught his attention as he exited the mountains quickly running in the direction of the sound he rounded the corner finding a group of fighters attacking a paladin and a girl. Quietly crossing the bridge he approached both groups hoping that he'd found someone from Renais.

"Princess Eirika, please be careful, you must reach Frelia safely." Seth said watching the fighters approach slowly.

"I will Seth." Eirika said licking her lips. "Do you think we have a chance?"

"I'll say you do, if you work together." Will stated as he walked up to them.

Seth and Eirika spun around, the tactician stopping as Seth moved in front of Eirika, glancing at Will and the approaching fighters. "Who are you? Are you with these Grado forces?"

"My name is Will Bianchi, and I'm not with these Grado forces. I'm a tactician from Elibe, who's trying to find any remaining forces of Renais who will accept my service as a tactician."

"Wait, as in Will Bianchi the Lord Tactician and the Famed Genius?" Eirika said astonished.

"Yes, that's me." Will replied lowering the hood of his cloak, revealing sea-green eyes and silver-blonde hair. "But it's just Will to my friends."

"I'm Eirika, Princess of Renais and this is Seth." Eirika said stepping around the paladin. "And I accept your offer to lead us."

"Your Highness!" Seth cried. "Are you sure it's safe to tell this stranger your identity?"

Will spoke up quickly before Eirika could reply, "I overheard before I spoke up, I was being chased by an axe fighter in the mountains, so I was aware already…Seth right?"

Seth nodded warily, "Yes that is correct sir tactician."

"Just Will please Seth." Will replied before turning back to Eirika. "Still want me to lead you?"

"Of course, I could use your aid in freeing my home, but our top priority right now is defeating these soldiers. However I must tell you that Renais is overrun with Grado forces so it might be impossible to retake."

"Doing the impossible is my specialty." Will said with a grin. "Now let's takes care of these fighters shall we. Now in battle it's important to follow my orders, because they will keep you alive and unharmed."

"I understand…Will." Eirika replied thankful to have help. "But I must apologize for not being able to pay for your services."

"We'll work out those details later." Will said reaching into his pack for a vulnerary, handing it to the paladin, "Seth, take this vulnerary this battle may long considering these fighters look experienced in fighting."

"Will, we cannot-" Seth started to protest.

"I appreciate your dedication to duty Seth, you remind me of an old friend." Will interrupted. "But I need you at your full capacity."

"Yes sir, I mean Will." Seth replied in resignation, taking the vulnerary, drinking it contents the wound healing.

"Now, I will require your protection, I've never been able to master the ability of combat." Will added as the fighters continued to approach.

"Right, I'll protect you Will." Eirika said stepping closer to Will.

'_She reminds me of Lyn, she was always looking out for me.' _Will thought of his adopted sister.

"Ok, Eirika take the one who's approaching to the left, and Seth go for the one on the right, and then charge the one behind him." Will ordered.

"Right, for Renais!" Seth and Eirika shouted charging the enemy.

Will watched as his companions charged the enemy fighters both surprised of being attacked. Seth quickly converged on his opponent, blocking each other's attacks, but Seth was quicker and after batting aside the fighter's axe, stabbed his sword into the man's chest, and charged the next fighter. Eirika was doing well, for her first time on the field, nimbly dodging the enemy's attack. She struck back wounding the man on the chest, who grunted and clutched the wound as he retreated with the axe held defensively.

"Princess Eirika!" Seth cried out as he finished off the second fighter cutting into the man's chest.

"I'm fine Seth." Eirika assured, watching her opponent. "He was slow in attacking, and I was able to dodge. Now it's my turn to attack!"

She rushed forward swinging at the man's side the fighter moving to block the attack, she then stab forward with her sword piercing the man's heart.

"Interesting, a bit of Lord Eliwood's style, and yet entirely different." Will said softly. "Unlike Eliwood, Eirika used the momentum of her inward movement in her attack, while the red haired lord moved back then stabbed while moving forward."

"Will, Princess Eirika." Seth called out. "It seems the only one left is their leader."

Will and Eirika walked to where Seth waited, watching the leader who stared silently. Will glanced over leader, noting he carried a larger axe than his companions. The leader moved forward slowly taunting the three people in front of him.

"You think you can take me, lording?" he asked, laughing, "Come, it's time your knights learned a lesson to respect a true warrior of war."

"A true warrior is honorable is war." Seth said solemnly. "You were going to attack us while I was wounded, and capture the princess, which I won't allow."

The fighter growled charging. "You'll be the first one to fall by my axe, followed by the white haired one."

"It's not white." Will muttered annoyed. "Its silver-blond."

The axe fighter swung his axe as he leapt forwards towards the paladin, Seth moving his shield to block, the attack pushed the paladin back, allowing the fighter to toss a small hand axe towards Will, who ducked, the hand axe imbedding itself into a tree.

"Will, are you alright?" Seth asked slashing at the axe fighter.

Will nodded. "I'm fine Seth, now let's finish this battle. It would be to our advantage to leave quickly before any reinforcements appear."

Charging the leader roared, his axe rising to strike at the tactician, swinging he found his attacked blocked by Eirika, who pushed him back and stood defensively in front of Will. The man grinned and lunged towards Eirika his attack forcing her back. Seth charged, swinging at the man's back, but the fighter turned blocking the attack then forced the horse to rear up. As Seth calmed his horse down, the fighter turned, swinging his axe at Eirika, and cutting into her armor.

Eirika stepped back, the fighter grinned raising his axe for another strike, when Eirika stepped forward striking, her sword piercing into the man's chest and into his heart.

"How…." the axe fighter muttered as the princess withdrew her sword and stepped back, and fell over dead.

"Princess, are you wounded?" Seth said in concern as they cleaned their swords.

"I'm fine Seth." Eirika replied. "My armor took most of the attack."

Eirika turned Will. "Your advice was helpful Will, thank you."

"You're welcome princess." Will said curtly .

"Please, call me Eirika. It doesn't seem fair when you ask us to call you Will."

"As you wish Eirika."

"Come on then Will, to Frelia!" Seth said shouting.

"Wait a minute Seth." Will called out. "We've just fought a battle and need to rest."

"True." Seth replied contemplatively. "but didn't you say we should leave before reinforcements arrive?"

"Yes I did." the tactician answered forthright. "we can rest once we are farther away from here. Once we find a place to rest you can tell me the entire situation we are facing."

* * *

><p>Ok the first chapter of Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones is redone, and I hope that the chapter has improved. Enjoy. If anyone has questions about Will's last name see my profile.<p>

Please read and review. Comments on how I can improve are appreciated. Please let me know of any mistakes you find so I can correct them as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter One: Escape!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where Erina, Will and Eirika's daughter, travels to Elibe becoming involved in the Lycia-Etruria-Bern War which her father promised to help his friends' children survive but is now missing.

This chapter has been beta-read by Cloud Link Zero, and others. Hopefully the quality of this story will keep meeting the reader's standards, but we're both only human so if there are still mistakes to be found let us know.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never forget the day that horrible saying "Where there is a will, there is a way" somehow got spread across the camp after we left Valor after failing to rescue Lord Elbert. I couldn't get the army to shut up and stop replacing that word with MY name. They thought it was cute, at least until I found out who started it and gave them latrine duties for the rest of the campaign. Who's laughing now Sain?<em>

-**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

Chapter 2: Escape to Frelia

After crossing into Frelia, the small group stopped for the night setting up camp by a small stream. They were still a day's ride away from the capital, but the exhaustion from the fight had forced them to stop. Both Will and Seth sat around the campfire discussing the current situation facing them. Magvel was entirely different than Elibe, and yet there were some similarities. The major difference was that in Magvel there were no tacticians. Instead the leaders' usually relied on hired strategists for advice.

Except this time something had changed. Grado's ruler was dictating orders from the capital and the military generals were fulfilling the role of tactician for their field command. Will agreed with the theory Seth put out that if Vigarde was remaining at the capital issuing his orders to his military forces, something had caused the leader to act differently.

Eirika listened to the conversation between the two men while preparing dinner. The conversation reassured her that Will was knowledgeable in tactics, but she was surprised that he was younger that most stories about him. Most stories told about heroes always differed from the actual person and the stories around Will Bianchi had many different perspectives of the tactician from appearance to personality and especially the ending of the War with Nergal. His battles also varied from person to person, each distinctly different yet the one point each story had was his astounding tactical ability which lead to victory. Eirika was extremely grateful to have such a distinguished tactician leading her and Seth. She was confident that their chances of survival had improved with Will's company. Briefly glancing at him she caught a glimpse of a seasoned veteran within his youthful appearance, one that she'd seen often among the knights of the lands. There was so much she wanted to ask him about but she didn't want to pry or be annoying.

The conversation ended as she finished preparing the meal with Seth checking the perimeter of the camp while Will sat in front of the campfire, watching the flames dance around the logs. Eirika watched Will as she walked over to the campfire, sitting across from him. He glanced up from the fire which casted shadows on his face.

"Dinner is ready," Eirika said as Seth returned.

"Thank you Princess Eirika." Seth replied thankfully.

"Thank you, Princess Eirika." Will added.

All three of them ate in silence. The meal was simple meal of dried meat, fruit, bread and some water. The supplies for the group was small, just enough to reach Frelia's capital. Eirika and Seth had fled Renais quickly and were only able to bring a small amount of supplies. Will added some more supplies, mostly food and water. He also had a few personal items: writing paper and pen, a spare set of clothing, a repair kit, and a few precious reminders of his friends in the forms of trinkets and a faded journal. Most of his other belongings and been left behind during his hurried escape from his Grado pursuers, most regrettably a valuable book on tactics.

"I am curious Will," Seth said breaking the silence. "Do you write to your friends often?"

"I do write to my friends," Will answered sentimentally, "At least once a month. I move around a lot though, so they know not to expect the letters to come in as clockwork, they also know better than writing a reply that would probably never reach me as well."

"Don't your friends miss you?" Eirika inquired quizzically.

Swallowing he sighed, replying honestly, "I guess they do, but they understand my position. They've always understood, but another friend gave me some advice one day and his advice was helpful," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and he was right. He was always right."

Will turned back watching the fire, as silence filled the camp, trying to create a plan to free Renais, but his forces were outnumbered. His entire force included: himself, a princess, a paladin, and a cavalier named Franz who was bringing aid from Frelia. The question which occupied his mind was how could they retake Renais from an enemy which had over ran Renais as quickly as had Nergal's morphs did to Castle Ostia.

He sighed as once again he ran into a scenario that seemed impossible. Yet he always seemed to pull off the impossible and it showed in his track record. The failed Caelin uprising of Lundgren and the battles against Nergal had been said as impossible to win, much less get an edge over them with their superior numbers and supplies. Through each he never doubted his abilities and managed to bring victory with no loss of life to his troops each and every time. His actions had caused everyone, but his friends, to call him "The Famed Genius" for his strategies had changed history; and it was true without his guidance Lyn would never had seen her grandfather and Nergal would have succeeded in bringing about a second Scouring.

Despite being royalty as the last son of House Bianchi, the one title he wished had never been created was when Matthew started calling him "my Lord Tactician" it was shortly after when everyone created the title: Lord Tactician. Once he heard that title listed among the other titles everyone gave him, he promptly traveled to Ostia to discuss the matter with Matthew.

Matthew, however, was still slippery as ever. Once he arrived Hector told him that the thief had retired from duty, visited the grave of his would have been wife and had simply vanished right after. He did, however, leave a letter apologizing for creating the title that was set about as a commoners craze. Will forgave him and hoped to tell Matthew that directly one day, but it was after everyone had stopped searching for him and before the situation he was in now.

"So….Will," Seth began adding another log to the fire. "I'm a bit confused why Bern passed a rule forbidding a royal house from being rebuilt."

"Bern's politics are corrupt." Will said indignant. "Every house but my father's either bribed, lied, stole, blackmailed, assassinated, murdered, or any other form of corruption to beat their opponents. House Bianchi stood on morals since its creation, surviving against all odds till King Desmond. King Desmond feared my father wouldn't support any actions he took, so secretly he bribed by father's retainers to revolt against him."

"How horrible, what happened next?" Eirika asked horrified, "and how did you survive?"

"The nearby barons revolted and my father's personal guards turned against him. Once my father surrendered the barons executed him on false charges and the land fell into anarchy. The barons were unable and unwilling to unite against the bandits who plagued the mountains. By the time Lyn and I were journeying to Caelin they were nearly unstoppable," Will said as tears began to run down his cheeks as he remembered those horrible days, "I only survived because I was hidden away in Etruria, with a letter which I was to open on my fifteen birthday."

"So they destroyed the house because your father had morals, how does the rule apply?" Seth asked frowning.

"In order for a house to be rebuilt the heir to the house, me, needs to have one other surviving male family member to pass the title on," Will answered didactically, pausing slightly before continuing, "Only Desmond passed the rule shortly after taking the throne."

"I see," Seth said sympathetically, "I'm glad you're helping us. So do you really believe we can retake Renais?"

"Yes, I believe we can, I've pulled of the impossible before and I can do it again, but our main goal right now is to reach Frelia. Once we are safe from Grado forces we can discuss in detail how to retake Renais."

The exact details would be easy to plan it was implementing them that would be hard. One thing that was for certain more people would be needed especially those skilled in fighting. Yet, hiring skilled fighters cost gold which they were low on at the moment, even if he'd manage to bring the gold he brought from Elibe, which was probably divided up among his pursuers' in his haste escape the gold was only about sixteen hundred in total. He'd been lucky that his skills of observation had caught wind of the soldiers looking for him.

"Well it's late and we need to rest." Seth stated rising. "I'll take the first watch. Will, I'll wake you before I turn in."

"Right, we may be safe, but Grado forces could appear any time, so be on your guard. Goodnight Seth." Will replied standing walking over to his bedroll, "Goodnight Eirika."

"Goodnight Will." Eirika parroted.

"Should we trust him?" Eirika whispered to Seth once she was certain that they wouldn't be overheard. Granted it had only been a few hours and they didn't have much time to bond but could they trust a man who was a stranger to their land.

"We must," Seth replied hopefully, "He is our only hope for now in freeing Renais." The paladin paused for a moment before continuing, "Still, I am curious about one particular battle."

"Which one Seth?" Eirika asked inquisitively.

"The one in which he faced a dragon." the paladin replied contemplatively, "Please get some rest Princess Eirika. It's going to be a long day."

(Scene Change)

Morning arrived without much trouble and the small group continued towards Frelia's capital. The pace was slow as Seth was the only one mounted and he could only carry the supplies and one other person, and Eirika refused to leave Will behind fearing he might be captured by Grado forces. Seth agreed with Eirika and hoped they could find a spare horse or two at the Mulan border to reach the capital quicker than their present pace.

"Will, are you alright?" Eirika asked noticing the tactician glancing around their surrounds.

"Yes, I'm just worried of a surprise attack since we don't know the location of Grado's army." Will replied.

"I take it they know who you are."

"Yes, someone must have figured out my identity how though is the question, since any tales about me have changed significantly."

"Yes, I've noticed a few things that are different." Seth added. "But one thing I know is that you are an outstanding tactician so you shouldn't be short on gold."

"Very true Seth, but in my hurried escape my gold that I had was left behind along with a valuable book."

"I'm sure you could find another copy." Eirika put it.

"Sadly there are only five copies of this particular book," Will said, "One is owned by Bern's ruler so there no change the King would part with it, another is with my friend Hector, a Etrurian nobleman living in the Western Isle bought the third copy but after reaching the Isle's it was stolen by a pirate band in the area, and the last one besides mine is lost."

"The author must have been someone important if there are only five copies that no one wants to part with their copy." Eirika stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, for he was my father." Will stated causing Seth turned around surprised that Desmond would keep a book by someone he destroyed. "Just because my father and Desmond disagreed moral doesn't mean that he'd destroyed a very good book….since my father wrote the book for all."

They paused when the sounds of battle drifted towards them. Moving quickly they found Grado forces attacking a castle, the field carpeted with Frelian soldiers. The majority of the Grado forces were attacking the castle but half a dozen soldiers protected the flank of their army, paying attention to the fight instead of their rear.

"Seth, Will, look, those are Grado forces," Eirika gasped pointing ahead of them.

"They seemed to be focused on attacking the castle up head." Will added watching the battle for signs of weakness.

"That's the castle for Border Mulan," Seth said with concerned, "Grado has moved on to Frelia. This is too dangerous…we must bypass this fight and head straight for the capital."

"We just can't leave Seth," Eirika cried, "You know how our people suffered when Grado invaded Renais," Will listened as Eirika continued while he observed the position of the opposing army, "Everything destroyed or stolen, people kidnapped…any resistance towards Grado forces and they were executed without a trial. We can't allow Frelia to suffer the same fate as Renais."

Seth sighed, "I understand, and you're right, Will!"

"Yes," Will replied calmly.

"Can we do anything to help?" Seth inquired.

"I believe so," Will said contemplatively, scanning the field, "It looks like they've managed to take the castle. Yet their commander has left his entire force outside, a mixture of axe fighters, and soldiers," he pointed towards the castle, "They should have fortified their position around the castle instead of being scattered about the field."

"What are your orders Will?" Eirika asked, glancing at Will.

"We'll advance towards that fortress," Will replied pointing ahead, "Once there I can direct us to retake the castle. We can take them, but we need to move fast and quickly reduce their numbers or they will surround us," Will sighed, turning to Eirika and Seth, "Let's hope Franz returns with reinforcements. Let's move out!"

"As you command Will." Seth answered drawing his sword.

(Scene Change)

The attack had gone better than Will had expected, the six Grado forces guarding the flank were easily overran, but the enemy commander was smart. A horn blew and a dozen mercenaries appeared as the remaining axe fighters and soldiers engaged the group. Will held back watching the fight, Seth was holding back a pair of soldiers, and Eirika was trying to find an opening as she continued blocking the attacks from her attacker.

"This commander is good," he muttered, "keeping a part of his forces hidden until our attack, then calling them up and sending the axe users and soldiers after us."

A soldier ducked under Seth's attack and moved in behind him as Seth stabbed with his lance killing the second soldier. The soldier turned, noticing Will watching the fight, and charged towards the tactician.

"_Not again, why do the spear wielding soldiers always seem to pick on me,"_ Will thought as a memory flashed before his eyes.

(Scene Change)

"Sir Gillian," Franz said as he stopped his horse, "Look somebody's fighting at Frelia's border!"

A black haired knight in green and gold armor stood next to the Renais cavalier grey eyes watching the battle. "Aye, Grado forces are attacking the castle," the knight replied , "Her Highness Princess Tana is in danger!"

"Over there," Franz pointed, "It's Princess Eirika, and she's under attack!"

"Then we must go to her aid and then our combined forces will be able to recuse Princess Tana," Gilliam answered, "Let Grado forces learn to fear the men of the Eastern Watch!"

(Scene Change)

Will dodged the attack as the soldier jabbed his lance towards the tactician's stomach trying desperately to avoid the attacks. Spinning around behind the soldier Will kicked at the soldier's legs. The soldier spun around jabbing at Will's chest forcing the tactician to retreat towards his allies, .

"I still have a bad memory of the attack in Araphen. Ambitious glory seeking soldier just had to appear out of nowhere and stab me in the leg. Luckily Wil and Rath turned him into a pincushion." Will muttered pensively.

His concentration slipped as the ground rumbled and the soldier swung, hitting Will with the shaft of his lance. Will stumbled backwards his vision blurring, Eirika's cries dimly heard. The soldier reversed his grip on the lance and was about to stab, when an axe cleaved the lance in two before ending the soldiers life.

"Are you alright Will?" Seth asked turning his mount around.

"Other than having a headache and a bruise I just fine," Will responded holding his aching head as his vision slowly returned.

"Franz has arrived, and he's brought reinforcements." Seth continued proudly.

Will watched as a blond haired youth on horseback and a black haired armored knight approach with Eirika, whispering a thank you to Mother Earth for the reinforcements.

"Will, please tell me you can still lead," Eirika asked guiding him to a nearby stump.

"Why is a strategist on the field anyways?" asked the armored knight, "That soldier almost had him."

"My profession in tactics works best when I'm on the field sir knight." Will replied winching as Eirika inspected the bruise.

"Gilliam, sir tactician," replied the knight.

"Will, Gilliam," Will said wincing, "and I'm guessing the young man on horseback is Franz?"

"Correct Will," Franz affirmed, "We need to move Princess Tana is in danger!"

"What," Eirika exclaimed, "Tana is here?"

"Yes Princess Eirika," Gilliam said seriously, "When word reached us that Renais had fallen, Princess Tana took command of a search party to find you. They reached Mulan yesterday and we're about to continue their search when they came under attack. Apparently the messenger and Princess Tana are the only survivors but we must free the princess otherwise Grado could ask for Frelia's surrender by holding her captive."

"That does explain why the commander called for those swordfighters," Will mused , "but I'm sure he knows whose traveling with us so he probably wants to capture Eirika as well," Will continued when Seth glanced towards him, "Which we must prevent."

"Right, so we need to take care of the dozen swordfighters and the leader before we can retake the castle," Gilliam agreed, "What are our orders Will?"

"Seth, Franz and Gilliam please take care of the swordfighters," Will ordered standing with some help from Eirika, "Seth you take the enemy commander."

Seeing Eirika was about to argue, he quickly spoke. "Eirika, the enemy commander is heavily armored and uses a lance. The weapon triangle dictates his lance will beat your sword, if you want to help you can take on any wounded swordfighters that don't go down immediately."

The swordfighters fell quickly as the cavalry and knight slowly fought their way to the castle. Eirika managed to protect Will and everyone from the soldiers that didn't fall, but they were few in number. As the fight progressed Will noticed the enemy commander pacing angrily at the front gate, and complaining about the forces assigned to him as the Renais knights and the Frelian knight charged him.

"Bah, the forces assigned to me were useless, but do you think you can take me on," the knight said as he blocked an attack from Franz.

"Seth! Franz! Charge him together to Gilliam can finish him off!" Will shouted.

"Right, come on Franz," Seth called, readjusting his lance, "For Renais!"

"For Frelia!" Gilliam added shouting.

Seth and Franz charged the knight who shifted his shield between the two, trying to predict which one would strike first. Seth stabbed with his lance, but the knight was too late, the lance piercing his side while Franz's struck disabling his shield arm. Seizing the opportunity Gilliam stabbed with his lance piercing the knight's heart.

"Gah, this can be…." The knight cried out as he toppled over, his lance falling from his hand.

"We won," Eirika cried joyfully, running towards the castle with Will following, as the knights securing the gate, "Tana, how is Tana?"

"Gilliam has gone to find her," Seth replied calmly as the group stood inside the castle's gatehouse. The red haired paladin turned to the tactician who was holding his head with one hand. "Are you doing any better Will?"

"The pounding has gone away, but it's still going to be sore for a while," Will replied sighing. "The soldier put a decent amount of strength into the swing."

"I found her," Gilliam said joining the group, "Those thugs had her locked up in the dungeon." A blue haired girl stepped behind the knight, exhausted, and with a smile on her face.

"Tana," Eirika said rushing over to her friend, embracing her, "You're alright."

"Eirika," Tana replied smiling, "It's you! When we heard Renais fall, I was worried for you, wait where's Ephraim?"

"I wish I knew," Eirika replied sadly, "We lost all contact with him when Renais fell."

"I'm glad you're safe," Tana said, before muttering, "I hope your brother is safe."

"I think we should be leaving soon Eirika." Will suggested hating to break up the small reunion between the two friends. "We have much to do if we are to restore your home, and the more we delay the more time Grado has to build up their defenses."

"I agree," Eirika said in earnest, "Who knows what we'll face if Grado fortifies their position. Seth, prepare to move out."

"Yes your highness," Seth said bowing.

"Eirika, why haven't you introduced me to him yet?" Tana asked, pointing at Will, her voice dropped to a whisper. "Which land do you think he comes from that has such handsome looking fellows?"

Will sighed, running a hand through his silvery blond hair as Eirika responded seeing his embarrassment. "Tana, you've just embarrassed him."

"If I may," Will said bowing, "I am Will Bianchi, a tactician from Elibe, and employed by Renais's Princess Eirika."

"Tana, Princess of Frelia and a Pegasus knight," Tana replied curtsying, "but are you also known as the 'Lord Tactician'?"

Will sighed it was the one thing he never wanted. "Even in Frelia my title is known, yes Princess Tana, I am the 'Lord Tactician.'"

"I have so many questions," Tana exclaimed exuberantly bouncing up and down. "How were you able to defeat-"

"Um, Tana," Will interrupted, "We need to leave."

"Oh right," Tana blushed, "My pegasus is stabled here, and with a spare horse."

"Only one spare horse then, well it's better than none, Gilliam, do you think you can keep up on foot?"

"Don't worry about me sir-" stopping as Will glared at him, "Will, I can keep up despite this wearing this heavy armor."

"Ok, Tana, Eirika, mount up," Will said, "We head for the capital."

"What about you Will, are you going to walk all the way?" Eirika asked quizzically.

"I…" Will started when Eirika continued, "Don't even think about giving any excuse, I've ridden pillion before."

As Will was about argue further Seth spoke up, "Will, I don't think Princess Eirika is going to back down, and since she is your employer you should listen to her."

Will nodded in defeat knowing it would be pointless to argue. "Ok, you win."

Leaving the castle didn't take long but it was slow going since Gilliam was running at a brisk pace. Tana was scouting for any trouble, which Will was grateful for because his experience taught him that fliers were important. Franz was leading point with Gilliam behind him in case any enemies managed to avoid him. Will and Eirika rode in the middle with Eirika behind him in case of trouble she could dismount quickly. Seth followed behind them protecting the rear in case any Grado forces or bandits tried to attack from behind.

For part of the journey Will was lost in the past reminiscing the time Lyn adamantly ordered him to ride pillion with her on the journey to stop Nergal. He knew it was wise not to argue with his adopted sister especially when she pointed out that she was just looking out for him.

"Will?" Eirika asked quietly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Eirika, what is it?"

"You seem distant, is everything alright?"

"Yes, just thinking about the past."

As they neared the capital, Will was talking with Eirika after she asked him to explain more about a tactician's role. Will explained the basics of a tactician's job and tied it with the basics of war, not noticing they had reached the gates of Castle Frelia, until Tana spoke up. Castle Frelia reminded the tactician of Castle Ostia, clearly defensible and awe inspiring in leadership at the same time. The group once inside the castle gained an audience with the king and was quickly ushered into the throne room.

(Scene Change)

"Tana, my daughter you are safe," King Hayden began, as he embraced his daughter, "I'm glad to see you return home! I was worried when your messenger arrive saying you were under attack. Tana, you are not to leave without my permission, understood?"

"Please don't be mad father, I bring good news," Tana replied, gesturing towards the group, "Eirika, come out now!"

"King Hayden, it's a pleasure to see you again," Eirika spoke stepping forward. "Even in these sad times."

The king gently embraced her, "Ah, Eirika, seeing you are safe brings joy to my heart!"

"Thank you," Eirika said thankfully, "I was able to escape with Seth before Renais fell, but I worry for my father."

"Yes," Hayden whispered grimly, "I…I have received word about your father."

"Your Highness is my father well?"

"…Eirika…my friend….King Fado…is dead. He didn't survive Renais's fall. I'm sorry."

"…No, it can't be…my father…dead," Eirika whimpered as tears forming in her eyes.

"Father Sky, please see that King Fado rests peacefully." Will whispered somberly.

"Eirika, rest assured that Grado will be punished for their cowardly act," Hayden stated, "This is my promise as Frelia's ruler. Now, please stay here, rest. You must be exhausted from such a long journey."

"King Hayden," Seth spoke, seeing Eirika still quiet, "You do know Prince Ephraim is missing?"

"Yes, Ephraim and his men continue to hound Grado's men," Hayden replied grinning, "He now is in the empire itself with his forces, reports place him at Renvall."

"My brother is still alive, and he continues to fight? Where did you find this information?" Eirika asked.

"Yes, your brother does fight on. My pegasus units brought the information to me at a great cost," Hayden answered, "Renais has fallen and yet he continues to fight. Fado would be proud of him. Whether he is unharmed is another story."

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer," Eirika began, holding her sides as she tried not to cry, "but I cannot stay not while my brother remains in danger. I ride to aid my brother."

"Eirika, I can't allow it," Hayden protested, "I know you are saddened by the loss of your father, please don't rush into this foolish plan."

"Not quite foolish, Your Highness," Will said stepping closer, the king turning his attention to him, "It may seem foolish now, but it could aid us in the end."

"Who are you?" Hayden inquired, "and how is it possible for you to believe you can reach Prince Ephraim alive unharmed?"

"This is Will Bianchi," Eirika answered, Hayden gasped, drawing a grin from Will, "He hails from Elibe and he is a tactician in my service. I trust his judgment and he hasn't failed me so far."

"Forgive me Lord Tactician, I didn't know who you were," Hayden apologized bowing his head in respect.

"Just Will, Your highness," Will replied courteously, "Your concern is understandable."

"True, Will, very true," Hayden agreed, "I thought for a moment an unknown tactician was going to ask me to betray my friend's memory and trust, but knowing who you are I'm sure Fado would be proud to have you helping his daughter."

"Princess Eirika has talent, but is inexperienced," Will said, shooting an apologetic look at Eirika, "That can change, she is a very determined young lady. She can protect herself well enough and has Seth and me to guide her."

"I would counter that she should stay here and rest, and leave the war to warriors," Hayden added, "but I would like your opinion Will."

"If you made that counter, I would counter that my opinion doesn't matter," Will answered, recalling when Lyn asked for his opinion after she found out she had a grandfather, "I am an advisor on the battlefield, any other decisions are her own. Eirika," he turned, facing the princess, "I can't tell you what to do, but whatever your decision is I shall continue to support you."

Eirika nodded, "Your majesty, I know you mean well, but I just lost my father and my twin brother is in danger. I can't lose him, for he's the only family I have left. My brother is a part of me, and I cannot rest until I know he is safe."

Hayden sighed in agreement, before addressing Will, "Renais is devastated, will you be able to find aid?"

Will nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I've been there before. Humans can either be evil or virtuous, I've seen people rally to the call in aiding their fellow lords."

"You understand Frelia cannot provide aide with soldiers or support," Hayden continued, "My son Innes is on his way to defend our nation. We cannot spare even a single brigade, but your own forces cannot enter Grado alone."

"True, but we can find those who will fight," Will replied hopefully.

Hayden laughed before addressing Eirika, "You're lucky to have him leading your forces, if the stories are true then listen to his advice. Vanessa."

An armored woman with green hair stepped forward, "Here, your majesty."

"Moulder."

"Yes my king, you called?" answered a man dressed in brown and with brown hair and a brown moustache.

"Gilliam."

"Yes, sire?" The knight asked, standing at attention.

"You are to follow the Princess Eirika and the tactician Will," Hayden ordered, "They are going to Grado to help Prince Ephraim. I expect you all to provide aid and support to them, and listen to Will on the battlefield."

"Quite a grave responsibility, but I'll provide any aid they need," Moulder said.

"No matter what the obstacles are, we will perform our duty," Vanessa put in.

"It's a pleasure to serve under your command Will." Gilliam said grinning.

"These are my most trusted vassals, and that mercenary, send him in here," Hayden said sincerely, "We will also supply you with a merchant and a couple of wagons to carry your supplies. Is this acceptable Will?"

"It is, King Hayden," Will stated, "Thank you for your aide. I suggest we stay the night while I draft up a list of supplies we need, mostly tents, food, water, weapons. They can be loaded as soon as I finish the list."

"You shall have anything you ask for," Hayden assured, "and the wagons will remain at your side, no matter how long your journey takes."

"King Hayden, thank you," Eirika said grateful for what help Hayden could provide.

"No, Eirika just do me one favor and return safely, along with your brother."

"Yes, your highness."

"I'll have my steward prepare rooms for the night," Hayden said courteously looking back to Will, "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Dawn, King Hayden," Will replied, "Since we are short on horses, everyone not mounted can ride a wagon, that should increase our march. Vanessa, are you a Pegasus knight?"

"I am Will," replied the woman.

"We'll have you scout ahead for us, I'd like another Pegasus knight but I can't get everything."

"Sire," proclaimed a solider marching into the room, "I found the mercenary we hired!" He added as a man all dressed in blue with a blue headband holding back his green hair walked in, Will smiling as he saw him.

"Ah yes," Hayden began, as the mercenary looked at Will in shock, "This is-"

"Guy, it's great to see you again," Will said smiling, walking up to the mercenary and drew him into a hug.

"Well met my brother Will Bianchi," Guy responded releasing Will.

"How is that possible, I thought you were from Bern?" Eirika asked confused.

"I don't consider Bern my home, home is where my friends are."

Guy laughed, continuing, "And I sort of made him my adopted brother, as did Rath and Lyn, and I was worried when I was told I was joining a tactician to protect a princess to find her brother whose deep in Grado territory. Now I can put my worries away. I follow you, Lord Tactician."

Will sighed muttering, "I may recant my promise of not hurting Matthew the next time I see him. It's his fault I'm stuck with that title."

"Did, somebody mention my name?" asked a sandy haired man stepping out from the shadows.

"Matthew," exclaimed Guy and Will, "What are you doing here?"

Matthew shrugged, "It was this or face an angry Lord Hector and a fuming Lyn. They don't seem to understand the word 'retirement'".

"Will, do you know him?" Eirika asked concerned.

Will nodded smirking, "Yes, say hello to Ostia's finest spy in decades. Matthew is the one who started calling me 'My Lord Tactician' and unfortunately made it stick. Be cautious of Matthew though...he has nimble fingers."

At the mention of his skills Matthew protested he only stole from the enemy and called everything else an advance reward in defending a nobles holdings.

"One time….I said that one time and you can't let it go!" He fumed.

Will smirked. Revenge was sweet, just like with what he did to Sain. He wagged his finger at the spy and replied, "You should know better than to say something so possibly incriminating towards your reputation. Speaking of which, don't sneak up on us in the middle of a castle again. You're lucky the royal guards didn't behead you the moment you stepped out of the shadows you seem to love so much."

Matthew gave a sly smirk at that remark, which told Will he was holding onto more information than he was letting on.

'_So it's going to be the hard way again Matthew? Fine, game on',_ the tactician thought to himself.

For now though, he had a war to win.

* * *

><p>Please read and review because it helps me a lot.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two: The Protected

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

Thank you to my Beta reader Frog for the improvements to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never forget what Wallace and Oswin taught me about knights and generals. Defensively both knights and generals are living shields nothing will EVER get by them. Yet, offensively they create havoc for the enemy, especially Wallace who knows all about loyalty: serving Caelin for 30 years and wouldn't let a usurper like Lundgren rule Caelin. Yet while Wallace is an excellent fighter he had one fault…no sense of direction, wouldn't be surprised if he ended up somewhere, say Ilia, instead of Caelin. Oswin is an excellent fighter also, yet he is annoyed when his orders take him from Hector's side.<em>

-**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_Will Bianchi is the most interesting tactician I've ever met. He's Bernese by birth, raised in Etruria and holds to the beliefs of the Sacaen Nomads._

**Eliwood's Memoirs on the War with Nergal**

Chapter 2: The Protected

The courtyard was filled with the noise, as Will directed a group of volunteer workers in loading the wagons with the supplies, provided by King Hayden for Eirika's mission. Hundreds of crates were stacked upon each other in no particular order. A strongbox stood out among the wooden crates containing 5000G.

"Swords, lances, axes, bows, exlirs, and healing staves-first wagon," said Will glancing at the list, "food, blankets, and bedrolls-second wagon."

King Hayden had been generous in supplying three wagons for Eirika's mission in finding her brother. Will assigned one wagon to carry all the weapons and healing supplies, the second wagon carried the rest of the supplies, and the last wagon carried the gold which Will planned to use in purchasing new supplies.

Guy stood nearby leaning against the nearest wagon, watching his adopted brother work. _'This is just like old times,'_ he thought, but this time he had finally gained a reputation as a swordmaster. He couldn't believe three years had pass since the defeat of Nergal. Guy shivered remembering the battles against Nergal's morphs, _'three years have passed and I still have nightmares.'_

"You ok Guy?" asked Will, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm alright," replied Guy closing his eyes, his voice barely heard, "-I just can't get their golden eyes out of my head."

"You're not the only one," whispered Will shivering, "it's the one feature I still recall," he paused, his eyes closed his breath quivering, "Can we talk about something else?"

"So, you still haven't forgiven Matthew about your title, eh?" asked Guy, jumping onto the wagon's seat, as the workers continued loading the supplies into the wagons under Will's supervision.

"Don't tell him this but I'm just teasing him," Will replied grinning, stretching as the work progressed without his help, "But have you forgiven him for the favors he had you pay back?"

"Yes, I forgave him long ago," replied Guy, smiling, "and I managed to beat him in a duel."

"Really?" asked Will in surprise his eyebrows rising.

"Yep, and in fifteen minutes," Guy laughed silently to himself, "He was impressed that I finally achieved my goal."

"So what are you doing here Guy?" asked Will. He glancing upward, and was surprised to see Eirika watching from a balcony.

"I may have a reputation as a swordmaster," Guy shrugged, "but I'm still a mercenary, and I wanted to challenge others outside of Elibe."

"Still trying to achieve the best," Will grinned, his gaze returned to the list, but his mind remained focused on Eirika, _'I wonder how long she's been watching me?'_

"Exactly!" replied Guy jumping down from the wagon, "There's always possibly someone who's better than me."

"I'd think they'd be hard pressed to beat you Guy," Will mused, pausing to handle a minor problem with the workers before continuing the conversation, "Besides, who could possible beat you?"

Guy shrugged, "I don't know, but it's always the possibility. Could anyone beat you?"

"Possibly," replied Will, glancing at the list, groaning silently, "I just haven't met them yet."

Once the workers had finished Will motioned for Guy to draw closer, and pointed to a particular grouping of weapons on the list he had drawn up. Guy mentally sighed, the particular weapons Will had pointed to were not easy to come by, and there was an armory in Frelia which carried them, but a complication had occurred.

(Scene Change)

Eirika watched silently from the balcony, and a little shocked that Will had seen her studying him oversee the wagons being loaded, as her arms resting on the railing. She was nervous, and her constant shifting didn't help her nerves. Sighing she leaned against the railing. It was hard to understand Will, he didn't care for titles, unlike hired strategists called everyone by their name, and still he was a mystery.

"You seemed troubled my Princess," Vanessa appeared next to her, waiting silently for Eirika to speak.

Eirika glanced at the quiet knight, seeing that Vanessa was concerned for Renais's princess. She turned towards Eirika her eyes betraying her concern and motioned for her to speak.

"It's Will…He never seemed to open up to anyone until now," replied Eirika motioning towards him and Guy, as the two whispered over something, "He's more open and talkative with Guy. I'm just wondering why?"

"I don't know but if I were to guess it's because he's with his family again," Vanessa replied, also gesturing towards Will, "Remember he left all his family and friends behind because he couldn't settle down."

Eirika nodded slowly, recalling several stories which hinted towards him constantly moving from place to place, but the stories never explained why he left. She wanted to talk with him, but was afraid he would be offended if she questioned him about his life, even though his personality showed an entirely different story.

"Yes I remember," said Eirika folding her arms, "but he seems so caring, gentle and giving, but also secretive and reserved at the same time," she paused, rubbing the bracelet she wore, "I don't want to pry into his personal life, but I want to talk to him about the battles he faced," she sighed when Vanessa's eyes asked her to be fully honest, "and about his life. How do I ask him without him being offended?"

"My lady, just tell him what you would like to know," the pegasus knight replied gently, a small smile on her face, "I believe he wouldn't be offended."

Eirika nodded feeling more at ease. Her nerves finally calmed down, as Will and Guy exited the castle with Seth. She guessed Will had an errand to run outside of the castle, "I'll ask him when he returns."

(Scene Change)

The day passed quickly since the group had arrived in Frelia and night was fast approaching. The castle was slowly falling silent as the inhabitants turned in for the night, except for Eirika who walked silently down hall.

"Eirika," Tana called, causing Eirika to pause and turn towards her friend, "You really intend on going through with this don't you?" said Tana her eyes filled with worry, "I can understand your feelings, but it's dangerous, what if Grado's men captured you?"

"Tana, I know you're concerned," replied Eirika smiling, "but I need to go," she sighed, "I really don't have a choice, and I need you to understand."

Silence filled the air as neither friend spoke up, Eirika hoping Tana would understand she needed to save her brother, and that she couldn't leave him in harm's way. Tana watched Eirika with tear filled eyes, pleading for her to stay.

"Eirika…" Tana sniffed slightly, "Why is this happening? What is wrong with the world?"

"Tana…," Eirika sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why would Emperor Vigarde, a peaceful man, order the invasion of Renais? He's adored by his people, and aren't you and Ephraim friends with Prince Lyon? What madness is behind this to cause all of this chaos!" Tana cried, her body shaking.

"I really have no answers on why Grado has attacked," replied Eirika, opening her eyes and wiping away a tear, "As much as I wish this was a dream, I realize it's not and we are at war. I've lost my father already, and I may lose my brother if I don't do something. This is my reason for fighting, and my answer on why I fight."

"I understand Eirika, even if your answer is a poor one…But please, return safely," Tana hugged Eirika, before walking away slowly.

Eirika sighed before turning and walking briskly to her destination, Will's room. The tactician had returned to the castle frustrated, and upon his return he immediately asked for Matthew's location. Eirika had inquired about Will's frustration from Seth, who only replied that it was over the supply list he'd drafted.

'_I wonder if Will can tell me why's he's frustrated?'_ thought Eirika, worried.

(Scene Change)

Will stood at the window in the guest room King Hayden had provided for him, which was slightly bigger than the ones he stayed in at Pherae and Ostia. His return to the castle was noticeable by everyone. After talking with Matthew he'd eaten quickly and retired to his room. On the desk was a letter he'd written to his friends and family in Elibe, knowing the next few months might be busy, Will had extend the length of the letter.

"Everything is set, and tomorrow we head for Grado," Will sighed, as he turned away from the window.

King Hayden had been more than generous in supplying the small group with the list of supplies he requested. There hadn't been any trouble until an armory which sold expensive high powered weapons, had refused to supply them. The merchant continued to refuse even when he explained who he was, stating that he couldn't be Will Bianchi because he was younger than the stories describe him.

He finally sent Matthew to a secret shop, the thief still carrying the Member Card he stole during the first attack on Dragon's Gate, to purchase the weapons.

Will rubbed his eyes before packing his writing supplies. As he was about to turn in for the night as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," he called. The door swung opened, Eirika quickly entering and shutting the door behind her, "This is interesting, what can I do for you Eirika?"

Eirika walked over to stand near where Will stood watching her, his sea-green eyes filled with curiosity. Lyn had been the only one, besides Eirika, who had visited him during the night, but Lyn reasons were for his well-being. Before and after Lyn adopted him, she was concerned if he didn't receive enough sleep, or didn't eat when his attention was absorbed in trying to keep everyone alive in both campaigns against Lundgren and Nergal. So he was curious why Eirika was visiting him at such a late hour.

"Will, I…," Eirika whispered, brushing a hair behind her ear, "I want to know why you keep secrets, and if possible about your life in Elibe?" she paused, her eyes pleading him to trust her, "Please, I won't tell anyone unless you give me permission."

Sighing he sat down on the bed, "Alright Eirika, I'll share some of my life with you, but please forgive me if I don't go into too much detail," he paused, then gestured to the spot next to him, "It might be best if you sit down, so I can talk directly to you."

"Ok, but just share what you think is important," she replied, sitting down next to him.

Will thought a minute, his mind wandering through his memories, _'Where do I begin,'_ he thought, 'I guess I could start where I was born.'

"I was born in Bern, near Taliver Mountain, in which the Taliver Bandits used to reside," Will said slowly, placing a hand on the letter he kept in a pocket near his heart, "My father was Lord Jarred Bianchi, and I had two younger sisters, Alice, and Karen. I didn't know them for very long, as I was hidden in Etruria shortly before the revolt, but I found out about my family after I turned fifteen."

"What was your life like it Etruria?" asked Eirika curiously, her eyes showing she was sincere.

"The family that raised me was one of noble birth, but it was tough. I stood out because of my hair, causing me to get into one to many fights when someone teased me about it. At age twelve, myself and a few others were tested by Etruria's School of Tactics for potential candidates. The test was a competition between Etruria and Bern to see who trained the best tacticians," Will paused, a small smile showing, "I used common sense to pass the test, yet some of my answers stood out. I was picked on the spot instead of waiting for my thirteenth birthday. I always had a brilliant mind and loved to learn, and it paid off. I absorbed everything taught to me, and during the breaks between classes I was inventing tactics which amazed all my teachers, and I graduated at age fourteen."

"A tactician at fourteen," echoed Eirika her eyes widening, "What happened next?"

"I was working in Bern as a tactician, when I turned fifteen and I read the letter explaining who I was and why I was raised in Etruria," Will continued, holding his sides as a tear slide down his cheek, "I was shocked, and angry upon finding out how corrupt Bern's politics were," he breathed trying to remain calm, "My father was murdered by his own barons, and my mother and sisters exiled from Bern. Two years after that, King Desmond passed a law forbidding any "foreign" tacticians, including me, from leading Bern forces, so I left traveling back to Etruria. I decided to travel through the plains of Sacae and there I earned the respect of the Sacaen nomads by saving a child who was drowning."

Will paused recalling that fateful day which led to his adoption by Rath, Lyn and Guy. He'd shown respect to the nomads, who some considered inferior, by saving a young child and accepting the families thanks when they offered him a meal.

"Unfortunately soon afterwards I ran into bandits, and since I couldn't defend myself I was beaten up," said Will continuing his story, his eyes twitched slightly remembering the pain, "I would have died, if my adopted sister hadn't stopped to help…"

"Your adopted sister?" asked Eirika interrupting Will looked up, confusion written on her face.

"Lyn, of the Lorca, she wasn't my sister until much later, after I saved Caelin for a second time. Her true name is Lyndis after her grandmother, and she saved my life and tended me until I could stand," Will paused recalling the day he met Lyn, "Later she asked to travel with me, saying I was her master tactician and she was my peerless warrior…and I welcomed her companionship."

Will paused again, he knew the journeys from there were full of information and would take more than one night to go into depth of Lyn's journey to Caelin, and the war against Nergal. Rubbing his chin, Will decided to cover both journeys without going into full details.

"The tale is too long to go into exact detail," said Will, he paused, scraping a boot across the floor, Eirika silently hugged him, after she released him he continued, "We decided to travel to Ilia after stopping in Bulgar and found out she was heir to the throne of Caelin. Along the way others joined us and we all helped her in meeting her grandfather and defeat her granduncle. Along the way another Sacaen named Rath adopted me. After it was over, we all parted ways, with me back on the road."

Will fell silent recalling the day he left Caelin. It had been hard for him to say goodbye, promising Lyn that she would see him again someday, yet he didn't expect that day he would be saving Caelin a second time.

"About a year later, I met up with Lord Eliwood again, Pherae's heir, who was searching for his father, and asked for my help," Will reached into his pack, and extracting a wooden flute, he continued as he remembered Nils, "We were joined by Hector shortly after and I loaned my aid to both of them. We rejoined Lyn and I was adopted by both Lyn and Guy at the same time Caelin was saved from a jealous Marquess who wanted to rule Lycia, then the war with Nergal came, again the tale is long."

Will replaced the flute and pulled out a small leather bound book, handing Eirika the book, "The reason I came here was because I asked my friend Athos about my future, but to understand that you must understand a part of the war with Nergal."

"Ok, I'll do my best to understand Will," replied Erika as she opened the book, which held drawings of everyone given to him by Dorcas.

Will nodded, "Shortly before and during the war started our forces had grown large enough to be split into three divisions: Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elect, and Hector's Hero's, all fighting under one banner, under my leadership and united as friends. After the war we parted ways, some to old homes, others to new homes, and some just wandered," he paused, brushing away the tears which began to fall, "Our friendships stayed strong and love grew for some. I returned from my wanderings a year later when Hector and Eliwood were crowned Marquess of their respective lands, and accepted their offers to name their first born children or be a godparent. I left again, resuming my wanderings and returned when Eliwood, Hector's and their wives' children were born. I named Eliwood's son Roy, and became Lilina's godparent."

Will moved closer to Eirika, slowly turning the pages of the book until he came upon a group drawing Dorcas's drew at the end of the war, managing to include himself in the drawing. The group drawing was his favorite because it showed the entire group and their different personalities, but everyone who formed a relationship beyond friendship were standing next to each other.

"I was also in Osita for another purpose to talk to Matthew about the title he coined only to find out he left. A year later I was restless, by then I had seen all of Elibe and I heard about Magvel while talking to a merchant in the Western Isles. I proceeded to Badon where I hired a ship to Magvel," Will smiled while glancing at the drawing. He was in the middle with everyone around him. He sighed, "I left immediately without saying goodbye to my friends who had told me to find a new land to explore when I visited them. I was sorry to leave them especially to my sister Lyn, and I apologized over and over with each letter."

"Why did you leave?" Eirika asked with puzzlement "I'm slightly confused on why you left your family and friends."

"I left because I asked my friend Athos my future because when I first met him he said I had that, 'Fate blew a strange wind in your direction'," replied Will, as Eirika handed the book, "His vision was in two parts, first he saw me in another land leading another army against a darkness that threated to destroyed the land. The second part he never spoke of in great detail but said I would rebuild House Bianchi."

"I arrived in Grado, long before the war stared," Will continued after placing the book into his pack, "Yet my reputation had reached Magvel, but had changed drastically enough so no one connected the stories to me. As Grado marched on Renais, they tried to conscript me. Someone figured out who I was and clearly wanted me for my skills, but I had decided to aid Renais. I was being chased when I met you at the border of Renais and Frelia."

He stood facing away from Eirika, frowning with a sigh, "I'm not the man the stories depict me to be, and it's hard to compete with a legend when they make me like I'm a hero old. I'm not completely fearless nor do I flaunt my fame around," he turned around, smirking, "Yet, I've faced down a dragon and lived to tell the tale."

"I beg to argue the point," Eirika spoke standing, pointing to him, "You may be a legend to some but that's because they don't know you personally," she took hold of his hand, "You don't need to compete against the legend to prove the differences," she smiled, "I have faith in you, and not the legend because you're brave and selfless to aid me in my trials."

Will glanced down at their hands as a slight blush formed on his cheeks, appreciating the contact. But he wondered why his heart and his mind started struggling against one another. One screaming he couldn't while the other replied that he could do both, but he agreed with his mind that duty came first.

"You're right Eirika," replied Will, releasing her hand, "It's late, and you best get some rest, at dawn we ride. We may run into trouble and it would help to be fully rested."

"As you wish Will," Eirika replied, hugging him before leaving.

After she left, Will sat down, recalling the blush that had occurred, _'Why did I blush?'_ he thought as he climbed into the bed, lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, _'Is it possible to follow duty and follow my heart? Possibly, but I want to make sure my feelings are true before I progress any further.'_

(Scene Change)

Will awoke before dawn ascended the next day, quietly rising to his feet and quickly changing, tying the sword and cloak in place. Exiting his room he slowly walked down the hall, listening to the servants' whisperings about him. He smiled as one servant whispered on how he had managed to defeat a dragon without flinching, but again the details had been changed He had been afraid but he forced himself to remain calm. He glanced up as he exited the castle and came into the courtyard and stopped. There talking with Matthew and Guy was Seth, Franz, Eirika, Gilliam, Moulder, and Vanessa. They hadn't noticed him yet and he quickly figured out that they had risen before he did, and inside he smiled, glad to be working again for a just cause.

"What's going on here?" Will asked, glancing at them, as he strode towards them.

The entire group turned around and grinned, showing that they weren't surprised to find him. Will guessed Matthew was responsible for gathering everyone. The thief still knew he awoke early. He noticed that everyone wasn't tired, usually it took a couple of days before everyone was used to his schedule of rising early in order to leave at dawn.

Eirika stepped forward, hugged him and answered his question, "We were waiting for you, Will."

Inside Will smiled. Despite being a princess, Eirika showed that she cared for him. Seth didn't even object to her hugging him, but stood at attention ready to leave. Franz was already mounted on his horse. Vanessa, Gilliam, and Moulder stood together surprised by Eirika's actions, but like Seth, they didn't speak. Matthew and Guy stared in shock when Will responded to the hug, for he had never hugged anyone back until after saving Caelin from Laus forces.

Will shrugged, "I see, I guess Matthew rounded everyone up?"

Everyone laughed as the thief stumbled over his response. Will smirked knowing he had been right about his guess.

Matthew sighed, "I should never underestimate Will. He's far too clever for a thief like me."

'_Don't sell yourself short Matthew,'_ thought Will, _'but while I may be smart I don't have his ability to appear from the shadows.'_

Will nodded, folding his arms as he grinned at the thief, "Matthew I may be smart but I could never be as sneaky as you."

Everyone laughed again as the thief couldn't retort to Will's statement. After checking the wagons one last time Will climbed onto the lead wagon, and pointed ahead, "Alright let's move out."

"Oh Will, I have something of yours," said Matthew, grinning as he handed an axe to Will.

Will removed the axe from the sheath, slowly feeling the blade, which was still sharp. He was shocked that Matthew was able to find the axe he thought had been lost during the final stages of the war.

Will glanced at the thief, curiously, "Where did you find this Matthew?"

"Let's say a mutual friend found it," replied Matthew using the same smirk he used the day before.

'_For once I wish Matthew would not withhold information,'_ sighed Will.

"Where did you get that Will," asked Eirika.

Will glanced at the axe it was one of the many details the stories left out. The stories only dwelt on his brilliance as the 'Famed Genius,' or 'Lord Tactician.' This caused him to be somewhat of a mysterious legend that everyone just assumed he didn't have time for any hobbies, and if he did have a hobby it was in the realm of tactics.

"I didn't get it, I made it," replied Will, sheathing the axe, and placed it beside him. Tapping it, he continued, "This axe is light enough to carry yet strong enough to pierce armor."

Eirika's eyes widened in surprise for she had never considered that Will would have an interest in designing weapons, or hobbies that didn't involve commanding armies. Will noticed her shock and explained to her how much details the stories left out when they only focused on his brilliant strategies. She agreed there was much information left out about him, and promised to keep an open mind.

Guy nodded, adjusting his sword belt, "I remember he made it while we were preparing for the final battles against Nergal."

Vanessa walked her pegasus up next to the wagon, watching the group talk, her head tilted in thought, trying to recall where she heard about the axe lying next to Will, "I heard stories that he created the axe for any axe user to be more durable in battle," announced Vanessa pointing to the axe, "King Hayden's son spoke about that often."

Will shifted so he was looking at the pegasus knight, surprised that she was well informed about his creation.

"That is correct Vanessa," replied Will, tilting his head towards her with respect, "but it was specifically built for fighters and warriors. They seemed to need replacement axes more often than anyone else when we fought against Nergal's morphs. I had one that I used a test model to improve the design but it didn't last long in combat. Luckily my allies manage to rescue me before I was overrun."

"Well we couldn't let the one person we treated like family and as a friend die," Guy called out, from the second wagon, "but didn't the axe break during the assault on Ostia?"

Will winced as a memory of a morph charging him while fighting to defend Ostia. He had only won by leading it away, before spinning quickly in a small circle. His speed not only caused the axe to strike deep into the morphs armor but also to shatter.

"Yes, my first and only time in fighting with a weapon and I still haven't figured out if Nergal ordered them to attack or they just decided to attack me," muttered Will, watching the road intently.

At that moment, King Hayden appeared and wished the group to be careful and to return safely. Eirika and Tana hugged each other before Eirika climbed the wagon, sitting next to Will. Will flicked the reins and the wagons started moving.

(Scene Change)

The group slowly progressed southwards towards Grado, and towards Eirika's brother. The route planned by Will and Seth would take them South of Renais and pass through Serafew and into Grado, but first they would pass through a remote village, Ide.

Ide was, until recently, a part of Renais. The area's terrain was scattered with patches of forests and two villages were nestled against the mountains with an armory and two small fortresses. One fortress guarded a pass between the mountains', and the other was surrounded by trees.

"You see Eirika," said Will explaining the use of pegasus and wyvern fliers, "an army with fliers can scout ahead and spot enemies and therefore be prepared to counter attack quickly with preparation."

Seth guarded the group's rear while Franz led the way, with Gilliam following behind him. Vanessa was scouting ahead, while Will, Eirika, Moulder, Guy and Matthew rode on the wagons. Will was teaching Eirika more on the role of a tactician and war.

"I see," replied Eirika, "and with preparation we," she motioned to everyone, "won't be surprised and need to plan quickly."

Will was surprised by how quickly Eirika was learning about war and how tacticians differed from hired strategists. Eirika knew she still had much to learn, but was glad that Will took time to answer her questions.

"True," nodded Will, his eye's shining brightly as Eirika understood how important it was for an army to have fliers, "but a tactician will always need to think quickly even on the battlefield."

Will paused remembering one such time. It was during the campaign against Nergal while they were in Bern searching for information on the Black Fang's whereabouts, and had been caught scattered about on the field, outside the royal palace.

"Do we have a decent group Will?" asked Eirika, watching him with curiosity "Like you did in Elibe?"

"Yes," replied Will, holding the reins in one hand, he gestured with his free hand in the air, discussing the group's strengths now and in the future, "Seth is a very good paladin, and Franz will possibly make a decent Great Knight with some training. Gilliam, once he becomes a General will be unstoppable, like my friends Wallace and Oswin. Vanessa will make an excellent falconknight. Moulder, right now, is our best healer, and I hope we don't run into any enemy magic users because everyone but Matthew and Guy would be somewhat at a disadvantage against them."

He leaned over and glanced behind him at the wagon which Guy and Matthew led. He waved to Guy and turned back to the princess, his eyes twinkling as he continued discussing the group.

Now, Matthew and Guy are our two best fighters, Matthew's ability in dodging and stealing on the battlefield is superior to any enemy thief. He was going to sign a contract to become an assassin, but I convinced him to change his mind," he paused, a moment passed before he snapped in fingers and continued, "Now my adopted brother Guy is a swordmaster which means he's an expert in the use of swords."

Swordmaster were rare to find, because like Matthew pointed out long ago, there were those who dreamed of becoming a swordmaster, and those that had becoming a swordmaster as a goal. Many became content at the level they were at and didn't try to improve they were mostly the dreamers. Only the few who perused the level as a goal became a swordmaster, like Guy, Karel, and Karla.

Eirika grinned, "I can see you're happy to have some of your family around."

"Yes," replied Will, nodding thoughtfully, "and they will be able to help us."

He glanced up, his eyes widened with surprise as Vanessa descended towards them quickly. He shouted for the wagons to stop, and jumped out, running towards where Vanessa landed.

"Vanessa what's going on," asked Will, looking concerned.

"There are bandits ahead," replied Vanessa, pointing over the mountains.

Will turned in the direction Vanessa pointed, his mind racing,_ 'If bandits are ahead of us that means the local villages are in trouble.'_

"Bandits?" asked Eirika, surprised, appearing next to Will.

Will didn't answer his mind racing to for a plan. He guessed the bandits here would be like the ones at home. Unkempt in appearance, weapons in poor repair and depending on their strength, but the numbers could be larger considering Seth had told him that Ide and the surrounding areas were flourishing greatly because of the long years of peace.

"Yes," replied Vanessa, "They're probably taking advantage of the lack of security."

'_Bandits always take advantage of the situation when they think nobody is going to stop them,' _Will sighed, _'Like Groznyi, who thought all the knights of Pherae were gone.'_

"Right," Will responded, a hint of bitterness in his voice, "We'll need to stop them before they pillage all the villages. Plus if they gather strength our march will be delayed. Was there anything else that you saw?"

Vanessa turned worried, "Yes there was, beyond that mountain in front of us there are two men, one appears to be an injured child."

Wincing Will realized his plan needed to be adapted to include a rescue mission of the civilians. The child wouldn't last long, even if uninjured, against bandits who didn't care for anyone in their way.

"Father Moulder, can you heal him?" Eirika asked, curiously.

The priest had been listening intently and, upon hearing of the wounded child, had gasped in shock at the thought that someone might harm such an innocent person if they didn't help them soon.

"Yes, but I need him here," replied Moulder, pointing at his location.

Will groaned, _'If only we had a long range healing staff or were a lot closer to the boy, then I wouldn't need to fix my plan as much.'_

"Alright, first things first," announced Will giving out his first order, "Vanessa, I need you to bring back the boy, then fetch the other person."

"Right! We're off," Vanessa confirmed, guiding her steed back into the air.

Will and Eirika ran back to the group, the tactician shouting orders as they approached, "Everyone, there are bandits ahead and we're going to stop them. Seth, I need you to visit those to villages over there and warn them of the attack, return as quickly as possible. Everyone else, we're going to beyond that fortress between the pass. Gilliam and Franz, I want you to take point. Guy and Matthew follow behind with Eirika. Moulder, stay behind them with me. Matthew dart in when you can and steal anything valuable. Wagons follow behind and someone visit the armory, we might need to replace a few weapons when we're done here. Now move out!"

The bandits charged the group, slowing their progress towards the pass, their actions suggesting to Will there was another village around that they planned on raiding. The bandits continued losing ground despite the advantage they had against the group. Will followed, his sword out, axe at his side, and was watching for any bandits that might break through the lines.

"Will!" Vanessa shouted landing near him, a youth riding pillion behind her, "I've brought the boy. Moulder please heal him!"

Moulder quickly arrived, chanting as his staff began to glow, and Vanessa took flight again. The boy's wounds healed as the group gained the pass. Vanessa returned with an axe fighter riding pillion while the group defended the pass, she quickly landed near the group. The axe fighter dismounted and quickly ran to the boy.

"Good work everyone," said Will, grinning. The plan us going well, "Vanessa, fly southwest and find the village down there. Warn them of the impeding threat."

Vanessa nodded, "Right!"

As Vanessa left, the youth embraced the powerful looking man, and Will figured they were father and son. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye as he walked towards them, the man released the youth and held out a hand which the tactician shook, "Thanks," the man said releasing Will's hand, "I'm Garcia and this is my son Ross."

"Will," the tactician replied, noting the man's powerful arms, "I can see you're an axe fighter. If there's a chance that you could please assist us, it would be appreciated, Garcia. Ross can stay here with me, out of danger."

Garcia nodded and unsheathed his axe. He bellowed as he charged into the attack. The bandits had reformed their attack to force the pass, but they broke under Garcia's attacks. Will arched an eyebrow in surprise barely missing Ross speaking.

Ross shook his head, "I can help! I'm the son of the Great Garcia! No bandit will defeat me as long as I have my axe!"

Will quickly turned towards the boy, who pleaded silently for Will to allow him to fight. Ross reminded him of Nino, eager to prove they could fight, and he allowed Nino to fight against Nergal, so why deny Ross the same chance.

Will grinned at the youth's courage, "Alright you win, but can you use that at range," Ross nodded, "Ok, I'm the tactician for this group, so you answer to me while on the battle field, understood?"

"Yes Boss," replied Ross, saluting.

"Just Will is fine," sighed Will, annoyed at being called 'Boss'.

Ross ran towards the fight shouting a battle cry, as Seth rushed over towards Will, having returned from the villages.

"Seth, support Franz and Gilliam, tell them to form up and charge the enemy together, with Gilliam in the middle and flanked by you and Franz. Don't attack until I give the order!" Will called out, pointing to the bandits.

"Will do, sir," Seth replied, but then leaned over to whisper, "I went to the village as ordered and encountered a Grado General."

"A general?" asked Will surprised.

Will wondered what a Grado general was doing this far from the capital. His mind raced for an answer but nothing came.

"Yes. Apparently I was lucky she didn't recognize me, and assumed I was a mercenary and asked me to help defend the villages from the bandits in her absence," Seth replied as he handed a red gem to Will, "She left before I did, heading east. I don't think she'll be any trouble."

_'If she's traveling east __she's probably been asked to return to the capital. Seth's right, something isn't right about this war. I fear the truth is going to show itself soon,' _mused Will.

"Seth, please join Gilliam and Franz," Will ordered, "And thank you for the information."

Seth nodded, galloping off joining the others who formed up beside him. Will, noted Vanessa had returned once more as he walked up to the rest of the group. A few sword wielding bandits approached from the south but were quickly brought down while Will glanced northwards, watching the remaining bandits, _'How do I end the fight quickly.'_

"Ok, everyone here's the plan," shouted Will, eyes glinting, "Our mounted cavalry and Gilliam are going to charge at the enemy. I want Garcia and Ross to follow on the right with Guy, and Matthew on the left. Vanessa will attack from the sky, but beware of archers. Moulder, Eirika, and I will follow behind. The wagons move up once the battle is over. Now, form up!"

Everyone quickly moved into formation and once ready Will shouted, "Charge!"

The mounted knights, and Gilliam charged forward smashing into the enemy line, throwing the bandits into panic. The two groups followed, engaging any bandits who didn't fall, as Vanessa darted in picking off any wounded bandits who survived the first two attacks. Eirika defended Will, the wagons and their healer from any remaining bandits.

(Scene Change)

Bone, the bandit leader, and one of Bazba's Bandits, paced furiously. The raid hadn't gone as expected since the chaos started after Grado's invasion. Four columns were slowly destroying his men in unison, and making their way towards him and his remaining men. All decided to fight to the last man, proving there were no cowards in Bazba's Bandits. Bone focused his anger on the man with light colored hair.

"That one is commanding the group," muttered Bone, "I'm going to make him pay for killing my men."

Stealthily he dashed into the forest and waited, hoping the group would pass by him unnoticed.

(Scene Change)

The group had been making progress and was slowly making their way to the final group of bandits. They passed a forest while the knights engaged the group as Vanessa and those on foot drew closer. Will was exhausted. He still managed to keep up with everyone but something didn't feel right.

"Will!" Eirika shouted, "Watch out!"

"What?" Will turned, barely dodging the axe swung towards him.

He jumped back as the bandit swung at his stomach bellowing as he missed. Both Will and the bandit continued moving around, the bandit almost wounding the tactician several times. Will stepped closer to the group, hoping someone could aide him. The bandit only focused on Will, swinging quickly, he jarred the tactician's left leg with the flat side of his axe, grinning as he stepped back as the tactician groaned falling to his knees.

"Die!" shouted Bone jumping forward but screamed as his left leg gave out, impaled by a small axe.

Eirika dashed forward impaling Bone on her sword, the axe falling from Bone's nerveless fingers. Will nodded his thanks to Eirika and removed the axe from Bone's leg handing it to Ross.

"Thanks Ross, that was an amazing throw," praised Will wincing as he stood rubbing the spot where the axe hit.

"Thanks Boss," replied Ross sheathing the axe onto his belt.

Seeing that their leader had fallen, the remaining bandits broke and ran. A few stubbornly stood their ground, but were quickly defeated by the group.

"Are you alright Will?" Eirika asked as Will limbed beside her.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," replied Will his teeth gritted.

(Scene Change)

"Finally it's over," said Gilliam, stretching his sore muscles.

"There sure were a lot of them," Moulder spoke looking around with tear filled eyes.

While they had managed to defeat the bandits, one village was destroyed and the majority of its inhabitants' had been killed. The survivors picked through the remains of their burned homes for any valuables, and slowly trekked to the other villages to stay until they could rebuild their homes.

"True," Will said, his voice dry as he walked over with Eirika, "but we managed to drive them off."

After the battle Will had ordered the bandits to be gathered and buried after being searched for ill-gotten goods or gold. The majority of the weapons were in such poor condition they were unable to be used or sold.

Eirika sighed, eyes still filled with shock, "That was exhausting but I'm glad we managed to save most of the villages."

Will nodded, thoughtfully, watching Garcia approach, "Villages are important. They're where people live and call home."

"Thank you for saving my son," said Garcia, a stern look graced his face, an axe strapped to his back, "I owe you all."

"It's not necessary," Eirika spoke quickly conveying gratitude.

Seth guided his horse over, dismounted, and stepped closer to study Garcia's face. The fighter watched impassively but maintained eye contact with the red haired paladin.

"Wait," began Seth, frowning, "Aren't you the Great Garcia? You fought for Renais once didn't you?"

"Seth, do you know this person?" Eirika asked, surprised.

'_Ross mentioned he was the son of the Great Garcia,'_ Will thought, _'Could Garcia be him?'_

"Yes, he was a troop commander for Renais until ten years ago," replied Seth, expressionless "When I was a recruit the soldiers used to tell many stories about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter," he paused, "Master Garcia you must know our country is in peril, can we ask you to lend your strength?"

Eirika glanced between Garcia and Seth, whose eyes shone with hope, as silence filled the air surrounding the small group. Will watched with hooded eyes, but hoped Garcia would join them in case any lance wielding units were around in the next fight.

"….I'm sorry, I'm retired," Garcia started, "I'm not a soldier anymore….I made that decision a long time ago."

Seth gasped, "Master Garcia…please your help would greatly aid our cause."

He fell silent, unsure of what to say to ask Garcia to reconsider. Will thought of the first time he met Wallace, the knight had stated he'd been retired but had been ordered back into active service.

"Perhaps," started Garcia, "But understand I was fighting for my country. I had no time for my family…I spent time working for faceless nobles, until my wife passed away leaving a child behind. When I met the child I realized what duty had cost me," he paused, sighing, "I stood at the grave of my wife and promised to take care of our son. I'm done with armies, done fighting, except to protect my son. I've no regrets; I'm the boy's father."

'_So Ross is Garcia's son, well if he's adamant about not fighting there's not much I can say,'_ Will sighed, _'Still, a fighter like him would have been useful.'_

"I understand Garcia," said Will, "You need to do what you think is best."

Suddenly Ross ran over, his face going from shock to anger.

"Now hold on just a moment!" he bellowed, walking up to his father, "Father, what is all this nonsense I'm hearing?"

Will's eyes widened as he watched Ross speak up to his father. The rest of the group was also shocked, and all wondered what was going to happen.

"Ross!" Garcia shouted.

"If you're not going, then I will," shouted Ross, "I'm a fighter, and I know I can do this!"

"Ross, what are you saying?" asked Garcia, shocked.

"Dad," continued Ross, holding a hand up, "please listen. I respect you more than any other man because you're my father. I know you gave up being a soldier to be a father to me, but how can you throw that away? It's a big part of you, and always will be. You can be happy being both," explained Ross, as Garcia stared silently, "You've seen me fight dad, I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior like you! You're free to worry, but I'm going."

"…Ross." Garcia sighed, his stern face washing away.

"Dad," interrupted Ross, his eyes pleading for his father not to forbid him from going, "Don't challenge me, please? I'm a fighter, the best in all of Ide. I'm not going to lose to anyone."

Will watched as Garcia slowly bowed his head and began to laugh which continued to grow until it was loud enough to hear from the other side of camp.

"You're right," answered Garcia grinning, "You'll make a good solider Ross. Eirika, Seth, Will, honorable Lord Tactician," he began turning to the tactician, who silently groaned, "If these old bones of mine can be any service, I'd like to join you."

"Dad?" asked Ross surprised.

"My boy grew up when I wasn't looking," Garcia chuckled softly, "He's tougher than I believed, and he doesn't need my help anymore. I've raised him well, and have no regrets or fears. I should…no I will fight."

"Dad!" Ross said hugging his father, "I'm proud of you."

"You've have an excellent son there Garcia," added Will, folding his arms as he tried to hold back the tears, "and thank you for your aid, but please just call me Will."

(Scene Change)

The villagers kept thanking the group for saving their villages from the bandit attack, mostly directed towards Eirika and Will. Apparently when Garcia called him 'Lord Tactician' it had spread to the villages and everyone wanted to see him. Will had slipped back to camp after it became too much for him.

"Thank you for saving our village," said the mayor gratefully "Please stay and rest."

"We would if we didn't have so far to travel," said Eirika, thanking him politely for the offer, "Your safety is enough."

"Ah, well," replied they major with a smile before becoming distracted, "My, that is an interesting bracelet you're wearing."

"Thank you," said Eirika, sadly "It was a gift from my father."

"It is a wonderful gift," replied the mayor, respectfully, "but be careful with such a valuable item. Since Renais was invaded anything not tied down is quickly seized by bandits. It's dangerous around here, especially with gold-hungry thieves. The worst are Bazba's Bandits, they are cruel beyond words. If they want anything you want your life is worth nothing to them. They just assaulted some travelers the other day."

"How terrible," replied Eirika, her face dropping, "I cannot believe this is happening to my people…"

(Scene Change)

"Finally some peace and quiet," said Will, tiredly, siting with Garcia near a fire. , "This is place is very quiet, is it always like this?

The group had set up camp near the village since their path had them traveling southward toward Grado. Ross was listening intently as Seth, Matthew and Guy told him when they first met Will, as Gilliam, Moulder and Franz kept watch with Vanessa. Dinner had eaten earlier for Will had ordered everyone to turn in early, again planning to leave at dawn. The smoke from the campfire blew northwards with the still live embers from the destroyed village.

"Yes, this is the most quiet area of Renais," replied Garcia, "Sir Will-"

'_Why does everyone one insist calling me sir,'_ Will silently groaned, _'Took me forever to convince Nils and Ninian not to call me sir.'_

"Just Will," Will interrupted, rubbing his hands together to warm them up, "I've never been too keen on formalities unless the situation calls for them."

"Will then," continued Garcia, his voice filled with respect, "You mentioned a friend who was retired?"

Will nodded, drinking from his canteen, "Yes, his name was Wallace, a general and a fine fighter. Yet he lacked a sense of direction. During Lundgren's uprising he ordered Wallace to capture Lyn, which was a big mistake on Lundgren's part because Wallace was loyal to the true ruler of Caelin and his heir."

"I noticed you were trying not to cry when I was hugging Ross," said Garcia, watching Will with puzzlement "Why?"

"I never knew my father much," replied Will, voice breaking as he tried to hold back the tears "He was killed while I was a child and it took a while for me to accept love from others."

"I take it those two and others helped you?" asked Garcia, pointing to Matthew and Guy.

"Yes, they helped me along with my other friends and family," replied Will, his voice almost a whisper, "I still wonder how everyone is doing since I left…"

"Sir Will, Master Garcia," Vanessa broke in with a serious face as she joined them.

"Vanessa, please just call me Will," sighed Will, his eyes rolling at being called sir once again, as he and the warrior stood up, "What is it?"

"Sir Seth has ordered us to pursue a thief," replied Vanessa, "The thief apparently stole the Princess's bracelet, and he seems upset that it was stolen"

"I see," Will mused remembering when Lyn retrieved Ninian's ring, "Thank you Vanessa, Garcia please prepare everyone to move out. I'll be back quickly."

"Yes Will," replied Garcia, before walking towards everyone shouting out orders.

"Vanessa, where is Seth?" asked Will silently laughing as everyone jumped at Garcia's voice.

"He is that way," replied Vanessa point towards where Seth stood.

"Thank you," Will replied, motioning to the wagons, "Please assist Garcia."

"As you command, Sir," said Vanessa bowing before walking away.

Will sighed the mask which had been broken by everyone in Elibe resurfaced, hiding his thoughts, as he walked towards Seth, _'Vanessa is just showing me respect as a tactician, just like Fiora, when she called me 'Honored Tactician'. A little respect is ok, but a lot bugs me, especially when it comes to the titles I'm stuck with or being called sir.'_

"Seth, is this bracelet important?" Will asked curiously as he approached Seth.

"Yes, the bracelet is very important," replied the paladin, turning around after adjusting his horse's saddle "I need your help, and I'm sorry if I don't elaborate further."

"I understand Seth," acknowledged Will, his posture portraying annoyance, "If the bracelet is important I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Will, I will explain my reasons later," promised Seth with a veiled expression, "but not now,"

Will sighed, half listening, half lost in thought, "When we catch the thief I'm letting Matthew teach him what it means to be a thief."

Seth nodded, understanding Will's meaning. He grinned, folding his arms, "You trust Matthew a lot don't you?"

"Yes, and he's taught me that stealing from the enemy helps us. His skills will prove useful," asserted Will.


	4. Chapter Three: The Bandits of Borgo

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

Thank you to my Beta reader Frog for the improvements to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Pegasus knights and Falcoknights are important to an army. Now we have a pegasus knight in training named Florina, a friend of Lyn's; yet this pegasus knight is completely shy of males…with the exception of me. I was foolish but I managed to stop a swordfighter from wounding her severely, and ended up wounded myself. Thankfully Florina finished the swordfighter off, and carried me to safety. Lyn and Florina continue to thank me, and we just finished discussing the name Sain has given our group: Lyndis's Legion.<em>

**-Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_I made one mistake concerning Will Bianchi. I doubted his abilities as a tactician and I apologized for it later. I was surprised that he forgave me. He is a masterful tactician and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him._

**Hector's Memoirs on the War with Nergal**

Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo

The group had been moving quickly since Seth had called them to march. Will sat next to Eirika as the wagons and the group moved quickly trying to catch up with the thief that had stolen Eirika's bracelet. Eirika noticed Will was quiet, guessing he was deep in thought and conflicted. She didn't want to interrupt him, but she still wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Will," spoke Eirika, deciding to ask at last, "What are you thinking?"

"This mission we're on," Will replied sighing, "Seth seems adamant about retrieving this trinket and something tells me it's important," He reflected again on the time Lyn was adamant about retrieving Ninian's ring, and he agreed with her.

Glancing ahead he continued, "Yet, the area is perfect for bandits with isolated villages to raid, and is extremely mountainous. Any battles fought here will be very dangerous, but even with our small force we can prove one thing."

"What's that?" asked Eirika curious.

Will turned, looking directly at the princess, "By defeating the bandits, we can prove to the people of Renais that you are fighting for them, show them that you are concerned for their safety, and are willing to help them. It might convince some to join us and fight for you," his voice dropped almost to a whisper, "These bandits are probably like the ones I faced in Elibe."

"I understand Will, by helping the people they might help me," replied Eirika, pausing "You really don't like bandits do you?"

Will nodded, "Yes, I just don't know why someone would want to pillage and steal from others who work so hard to earn a living. Why can't the bandits work like others?"

"I don't know," answered Eirika, "Maybe they choose not to be like others."

Will nodded in agreement, "Possibly, but I'll agree with Seth. If this trinket is important then it is important."

Eirika sighed, "I tried convincing Seth to let it go, but he refused. I just wish I knew why Seth is so adamant about retrieving the bracelet."

"Same here Eirika," replied Will, turning to Seth, "Seth, we need to stop soon, everyone would welcome the break."

"Right," Seth agreed, "I was thinking of stopping at the next village and asking for information about the thief."

"Ok, you do that," replied Will, "Break in ten minutes everyone!"

(Scene Change)

"Will, Princess Eirika, the local villagers have told me that the lair Bazba's bandits use is nearby," explained Seth while the army was stopped, and everyone was stretching, "Some saw the lad who stole Princess Eirika's bracelet following close behind the bandits but out of their sight," Seth paused, "He may be in league with them."

"I believe he's not in league with these bandits," replied Will, "If he was with them a lot more would have been with him when he stole Eirika's bracelet. I'll accept anything is possible, but we don't know for sure."

"Still I had no idea that bandits plagued Renais," said Eirika softly, "burning and pillaging our people's villages, and homes with our any fear of being caught."

"They've probably been here for a long time Eirika," sighed Will, "Renais forces kept them in check until now. With you forces in shambles and Grado not investigating the raids, it explains why the bandits are so active."

Seth nodded, "The knights protected the people and the country, but now law and order has vanished. We'll need to work quickly to restore order or Renais will be plunged into chaos."

"Reminds me of my father's province after he was killed," muttered Wil, "Lousy corrupt nobles and bandits are no better."

"You seem to have a poor outlook on nobles Will," said Seth.

"Only those who think they are superior to everyone else or are corrupted," replied Will, remembering Marquess Araphen and Erik "As for bandits my father managed to keep them in check before the revolt," he paused, "Afterwards they destroyed everything my father worked to accomplish."

"Are you referring to the Taliver Bandits?" asked Moulder.

"They were, and were the worst of the lot," replied Will, "They killed anyone without mercy, so any bandits caught before my father's death was punished. After my father passed, the barons were too busy with keeping what land they had from opponents and eliminating those who were discontent with how the ways things were run."

"What happened to the bandits?" Eirika asked.

"My friend Wallace killed them all," said Will softly, "His reasons were to keep Lyn from being twisted by hatred and revenge upon the Taliver Bandits. After all, they also killed Lyn's family and destroyed her tribe."

"Sounds like he had decent intentions," replied Seth.

Will nodded, "He did, still Lyn was furious at the first, but when he explained that he wanted her free from hatred and revenge she thanked him for avenging her father," he laughed, "Wallace was friends and rivals of Lyn's father, Hassar and the reason why Lyn was born."

"How?" asked Eirika.

"He was ordered to bring back Lyn's mother, Lady Madelyn, but he let them go," replied Will, "Wallace is the most honorable and loyal knight I've met besides Oswin, and he believed Lyn's claim as being Madelyn's daughter, based on her green eyes which were the same as her mothers."

"Was this during Lundgren's uprising?" asked Moulder.

Will nodded, "Yes, Lundgren underestimated two things, Wallace's loyalty and me. He never considered a tactician would help someone he considered inferior nor did he understand loyalty," he paused, "The only loyalty Lundgren knew was bribery, blackmail, and empty promises," Will looked around, "Seth call everyone together, we're moving-"

"Um…hello," said a voice behind them.

Will and Seth spun around the paladin drawing his swords seeing a girl with short pink hair slowly approach them, a bow in her hand, "Pardon me, but are you…are you some sort of mercenary troop?"

"And if we are?" asked Will.

"Why do ask?" Eirika added curious.

"P-please help my friend Colm," the girl replied with tears in her eyes, "I told him it was dangerous but he didn't listen."

"Please stop crying it won't help your friend," said Will gently

"Yes, if you want us to help your friend we need to speak clearly," added Eirika.

"All right," replied the girl sniffing, "I'm Neimi, and I'm from…what used to be the village of Lark. It's gone now."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Eirika.

"Bazba's Bandits came and pillaged the village," Neimi replied, "Only Colm and I escaped. The bandits attacked everyone else, and…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Will as Eirika looked away, tears running down her cheeks.

"So, Neimi," spoke Seth, drawing her attention, "what are you doing here?"

"Bazba's Bandits…their lair is around here," Neimi explained, "Colm was heading in that direction, and he's my friend…we've known each other for a long time. He went there to steal something the bandits stole from me…"

"Alone?" asked Will sighing when she nodded, "Brave fool."

"It is a dangerous task alone," Eirika agreed.

"Yes I know," replied Neimi, "That's what I…I told him, but he wouldn't listen. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

She began to shake with tears running down he cheeks again. Eirika quickly moved and hugged the girl whispering, "Please don't cry. We'll find your friend and see that no harm comes to him."

"Besides," spoke Will, as Eirika released her, "We were already planning to attack Bazba's lair."

"We were?" asked Seth drawing a glare from Will.

"Yes we were!"

"Really?" asked Neimi, "Really and truly?"

Eirika nodded, earning a hug from the girl who also hugged Will and Seth, "Thank you, I…I don't have much money…but I'll do my best to help."

"Don't worry about paying us," replied Will.

"Your highness, what are you orders?" asked Seth.

"You said the thief was heading towards the lair?" Eirika questioned, Seth nodded and she continued, "Well, like Will said, we're heading in that direction anyways. So we all share a common goal. Neimi is a citizen of Renais and we need to help our people. I'm just sad we couldn't help her village…"

"We can try our best," spoke Will, recalling Lord Elbert's death, "but sometimes we can't help everyone."

"I feel that we must help her," replied Eirika.

"Very well," conceded Seth, "Neimi, can you show us the way?"

"Yes, it's that way," replied Neimi pointing ahead.

The path she pointed towards was a road that twisted itself around and into a rocky hill. Seeing the direction they were to go, Will called for everyone to fall in, ordering a quick march. Slowly the group made their way into the hill, everyone alert for any sign of bandits.

(Scene Change)

The bandit's lair was a run-down fortress, apparently abandoned years ago. Will slowly glanced around looking for anything that might help in achieving their current goal. He was surprised to see they didn't have any look-outs to give a warning when forces were approaching. Everyone waited patiently for Will to issue the orders to attack.

"Well this is just perfect," muttered Will, "An excellent position for a base, completely isolated, but it seems to be in ill repair making it poor for defense. Bandits don't care much for repair jobs they just raid and burn everything. Still, Bazba does have an excellent operation, let's stop his raids on the innocent people of Renais," he grinned, "This is just perfect though we've approached the lair undetected, how did we get so lucky?"

"The doors are locked," said Seth with bitterness, "And without keys we're stuck."

"Are we at an impasse?" asked Eirika.

Will shook his head, "No, we have Matthew who can pick any locks, and we can break down any walls that are in ill repair."

Neimi spoke up, "Um…Can I help? I…I used to go hunting with my grandfather, so I'm not bad with a bow."

"A bow?" asked Will surprised.

"Uh-uh…I mentioned earlier that I would do my best to help."

"What do you think Will?" asked Eirika.

"We definitely need an archer," replied the tactician, "She seems competent enough," _like Rebecca almost, _"It would help to have someone besides Ross for long ranged attacks."

"Ok, then" agreed Eirika, "Neimi, can you follow orders and stay away from danger?"

"I…I can try Your Highness."

"Ross!" shouted Will, a plan forming inside his head.

"You called B-" Ross started but stopped once he saw Will glaring at him, "I mean…you called Will?"

"Ross," continued Will looking at him, "Once we're inside I need you to protect Neimi while she finds her friend." he turned to Neimi, "Neimi, I'm Eirika's tactician so please follow my orders, Go with Ross and support him while you find your friend. Do you both understand?"

"Y-Yes, Will." Neimi replied saluting.

"As you command, Will!" Ross answered unsling his axe.

"Good," replied Will grinning, he pointed towards a wall in poor repair, "Gilliam, I need you to create an entrance for us by breaking down the wall! Once there's an opening I want Garcia, Franz and Gilliam to lead the way. Eirika and Seth stay close to me, just in case I need to send you somewhere else. Vanessa, Moulder, and Guy stay behind and guard the entrance once we've entered. Matthew," who grinned knowing what orders Will was assigning to him, "Use your treasure hunting skills, let's find and make use of any items Bazba's pillaged."

The small group organized quickly, Gilliam charged down the cracked wall, which shattered after a few hits. Garcia quickly charged in followed by Franz, and Gilliam. Will, Eirika, Seth, Ross, Neimi and Matthew entered with Vanessa, Moulder and Guy following taking a defensive stance at the entrance. Inside the knights and the warriors were locked in combat with the bandits, Garcia having a hard time as another bandit engaged him. Quickly nocking an arrow, and drawing her bow Neimi fired as Garcia stepped back to swing at his opponents, the arrow piercing the second bandit's neck dropping him, letting Garcia finish off his other opponent.

"Not bad," commented Ross, "for a rookie."

"Good job Neimi," added Will as he knocked Ross upside the head, "Now move you two!"

"Yes W-Will," replied Neimi, running off to the north with Ross ahead her.

"Seth, Eirika, Matthew," shouted Will, as Garcia, Franz and Gilliam engaged a second group of bandits, "Follow Neimi and Ross, I'm guessing there are ill gotten goods northward by the way the bandits are fighting us so fiercely. I doubt we can return them to their previous owners, but we can make sure Bazba doesn't sell them for gold or use them to hurt more innocents."

"Right," Seth agreed as he turned his steed northwards with the princess and thief following.

"Vanessa, Guy, Moulder, wait here," ordered Will, "Both of you guard Moulder in case we need anyone to be healed."

"As you command Will," replied Vanessa.

"Franz, Garcia, Gilliam, head south," continued Will as he headed north, the two knights and warrior nodding, rushing into the next room shouting battle cries.

(Scene Change)

"Ah, here it is, like I figured," stated a blue haired boy.

Reaching into a chest he pulled an object and placed it gently into his pack, as Neimi walked into the room, escaping his notice.

Quickly she walked forward whispering, "C-Colm."

"Neimi, what are you doing here?" asked Colm spinning around, "I told you to wait for me!"

"I couldn't," Neimi replied, tears forming in her eyes, "It's too dangerous….Please Colm, let's go home."

"We don't have a home remember!" Colm exclaimed, "Don't you understand? Look, just leave everything to me, ok. I can take care of everything quickly, but I don't need to be followed."

"But…but…Colm," said Neimi stuttering.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous," sighed Colm, "We'll talk about this later, for now stay behind me."

"All right," replied Neimi as they exited the room spotting Ross who was glancing over three treasure chests, a dead bandit in one corner.

"I wish we had the keys to these chests," mumbled Ross as blood ran down a gash on his head.

(Scene Change)

"Well, seems Neimi has found her friend, and everything seems to be going well," said Will watching a blue haired boy opening the chests along with Matthew while Neimi and Ross stood guard.

"Will," hissed Seth, "That's the same lad who bumped into Princess Eirika."

"Best not bring it up right now," muttered Will, "Wait until the fighting is done."

Seth nodded, "Right, but make sure Matthew teaches him properly."

Will nodded quickly as Colm, Neimi, Ross and Matthew walked towards them, carrying weapons. Will grinned knowing that his small group could make use of them. Glancing around he figured all the bandits in the room had been defeated, as he was about to congratulate Ross he noticed the bandage around Ross's head.

"Everyone, fall back to the entrance we created," said Will, "There're no more bandits here. Ross, have Moulder tend to that gash once we arrive."

"Right," replied Ross.

(Scene Change)

Moving quickly the small group returned to the entrance where they found everyone fighting, several bandits had pushed Franz, Garcia and Gilliam back towards the hole they had made, which had forced Guy and Vanessa to join the attack. Moulder stood watching the fight but ran to Ross's side once he caught sight of the group returning.

"Will," said Moulder while healing Ross, "Bazba's forces are keeping us from progressing, I believe he and his men are attempting to escape."

"Typical," sighed Will, "Seth, Eirika, and Neimi please assist everyone. Matthew and Colm, I want you to help in any way possible, and everyone be careful. The bandits are desperate to escape."

The group charged surprising the bandits who slowly were pushed back failing to rally. Slowly the fighting forced the bandits into the throne room where they desperately tried to hold, but their numbers had been decimated. A few mercenaries tried to bring down Garcia but Vanessa, Seth and Franz quickly brought them down. After the last axe user fell to Eirika the group slowly entered the throne room, inside was a single massive man wearing worn leather armor, a massive axe in his hand.

"You dare to enter my fortress?" said the man standing, "I'm the mighty Bazba, and leader of the band you just destroyed. I won't fall so easily to the likes of you."

"Yes we dare enter your fortress," Will replied, signaling Seth and Franz to draw their swords, "And I have defeated foes like you before."

"You are a foolish," growled Bazba, "Hope you've enjoyed living because your life is about to end."

"Seth, Franz, attack." Will ordered turning to the paladin.

"Understood Will," replied Seth, "Come on Franz, Charge!"

Both Renais knights spurred forward catching Bazba off guard, soon the bandit was locked in combat trying to force both knights away, but they still managed to get some hits in. Will watched looking for an opening, an idea forming in his mind. He motioned for Eirika to have her sword ready, her only reply was a nod.

"This was supposed to be easy," muttered Bazba blocking an attack, "Renais forces scattered, unable to help, and Grado forces not caring to stop us, I thought my luck had changed."

As he blocked another attack his muscles shook. Will realized Bazba was slowly being worn out, and wouldn't be able to keep up with the knights much longer or be able to block Eirika's attack.

"Now," he whispered to her, "Attack."

Eirika nodded and charged forward, quickly covering the ground between her and Bazba. As Bazba blocked an attack from Franz, out of the corner of his eyes he caught Eirika charging towards him, he pushed Franz away and tried to ready himself to block her attack, but failed as Seth swung at him forcing him to block again.

Eirika's momentum was faster than Bazba's, who tried to block her attack, but he was worn out from blocking the knights' attacks. Her sword pierced through his heart and out his back. Eirika withdrew her sword, and stepped back watching Bazba, his breath ragged, slowly toppled on to the floor, dead.

"Well, Bazba's bandits are defeated" stated Seth, "They won't be harming innocent villagers anymore."

"Let's hope no other bandit forces find this fortress," added Will glancing around, before turning to Eirika, "This is just a suggestion but you and your brother could claim this fortress for Renais and post a guard to defend the place."

Eirika nodded, "You're right, I'd rather see Renais holding this fortress instead of bandits, but if Renais does take the fortress over the place is going to need a complete overhaul."

(Scene Change)

"C-Colm," said Neimi as the group prepared to leave.

"What now, Neimi?" asked Colm, "I told you not to worry I was hoping to rob these bandits blind on my own."

"I…I was worried," replied Neimi sobbing.

"H-hold on," cried Colm, "Don't start bawling.

"Aah," continued Neimi, "Please no more dangerous stuff."

Seth and Will walked towards them with Matthew following as Colm replied, "Fine, I promise, but you'll have to stop crying all the time, ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"Here, look," stated Colm, pulling something from his pocket, a small mirror.

"Hm," Neimi started, "Is that?"

"I got your mirror back," continued Colm, "Remember how you cried after we left Lark? You believed you lost it and I figured those thugs had it, and I knew it was your mothers. So I went to retrieve it for you. See guaranteed results if you give me a job."

"Colm," Neimi sniffed, before hugging her friend, "Colm." Her face buried in his chest.

"Please stop," exclaimed Colm, "Please stop Neimi you don't have to cry all the time."

"This is interesting don't you think, Will?" asked Matthew.

"Yes," the tactician replied.

"I also agree," added Seth glaring at Colm, "but I think it is time to return Princess Eirika's bracelet."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Colm, as Neimi released him, "Are you suggesting that I-"

"Colm," interrupted Neimi, "they helped us, so please return the bracelet to the princess."

Colm sputtered, "I….I…I didn't know she was the princess. All I saw was a girl with a bracelet which looked worth-"

Before he could finish Seth quickly grabbed him, holding him by his neck, "Whoa, whoa there! Wait, hold it," Colm called out pulling the bracelet out of his pack, "It's right here, take it. There's no need to be so rough, I wasn't going to run to sell it for gold like I had planned."

Seth took the bracelet and pushed Colm away, watching silently as he handed it over to Eirika.

"Colm?" asked Will drawing the boy's attention, "If Neimi means something to you shouldn't you use your skills honorably?"

"Right," muttered Colm.

"Seth, gather everyone together, we're leaving as soon as possible," ordered Will. Seth nodded, as he left Will turned back to Colm and Neimi, "We're leaving, but we won't be here to bail you out of trouble again. Would you like to join us? You'll be a lot safer."

"Since Neimi and I don't have anywhere to go," stated Colm after a moment of silence, "It would be best to travel with you. You're mercenaries right? Well, I'm a handy guy to have around."

Eirika turned to Will, "Are you sure this is a good idea Will?"

Will shrugged, "No matter where they go after we leave there will be fighting. It's best if they travel with us. Besides we could use their help," he turned to them, "If you two want to fight then we have cause to fight for, and we could use an archer, but Colm, Matthew here," Will pointing to Matthew, "will teach you about being an honorable thief."

"Very well then," agreed Eirika, "Be warned our mission is grave, and you'll have to listen to Will on the battlefield."

"That's fine," replied Colm, turning to Will, "You can trust me Boss, and I'll listen intently to Matthew."

"Ok, but one thing Colm," said Will.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Just call me Will."

(Scene Change)

'_Well things have just gotten more interesting,' _Will mused, as he sat by the campfire after dinner, _'Two new fighters have joined the group, and we retrieved a trinket which seems to hold some significance'_, he paused, '_Did Lyn receive the letter I sent? Possibly, and I hope she isn't too angry with me.'_

He sighed, _'Magvel is so far away, but I couldn't sit still, and Athos's prediction wouldn't have come true. Then there's this war I found here. This is almost like Lord Eliwood's quest, and the more I think on the situation, the more I believe there's more to it. Yet these two journeys are completely different, with Eliwood I knew exactly what was going on from the start, now the information is hard to find and comes in small pieces.'_

"Care to share your thoughts Will?" asked Eirika as she walked towards him, breaking his concentration.

"Hmm," Will said glancing up, "Oh, sorry Eirika, I didn't see you approaching."

"I'm sorry, you looked like you're thinking deeply again," she replied, sitting down, "You seemed troubled, what's the matter?"

"Our current situations is what's troubling me," he turned to face her, "I'm in another war on a different continent and is almost a combination of my two journeys' in Elibe," he paused, his voice rising in volume, "something tells me there is more going on than what there appears to be. Still nothing makes sense, because the information isn't as clear as before when I was helping my family and friends!"

He sighed after shouting, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't shout at you."

"I…I'm sorry," whispered Eirika, "I should…I should of let you go when we reach Frelia. My countries problems are not yours."

"No," said Will softly, "Don't apologize, I would have been dragged into it sooner or later, and I'm glad I choose sooner. Remember I volunteered to lead you no matter where you went. I just hope Father Sky and Mother Earth continue to bless us."

"Will, please tell me a story," said Eirika moving closer, "A nice story of a good time back at home in Elibe."

"I'm not the best story teller," replied Will, "but I'll humor you. It was shortly after we had defeated Nergal. I was traveling throughout Lycia and happened to stop by a small village near Caelin. I was welcomed as a hero. The town had a local chess master who had never been defeated and he decided to challenge me."

"Oh my," said Eirika, "What happened?"

"I accepted his challenge," replied Will grinning at the memory, "It was the longest match anyone had seen in the village because both of us took time in moving when it was our turn."

"What happened next?" Eirika asked enwrapped in the story.

"It took almost till midnight for the match to be finished," continued Will, "but I managed to win. My strategy was to make him play my game, which he did, and I forced him into several well planned traps taking his powerful pieces. After the match he congratulated me without complaint. Apparently he hadn't had a challenge for a long time."

"Wow," gasped Eirika, "is that why you've won so many battles?"

"Part of the reason," replied Will, "mostly the battles I won were because I observed, timed, and planned everything quickly before and while the battle progressed. My training did help out, including a healthy dose of luck. Sometimes I just winged it and came up with a strategy that paid off," _like against the dragon,_ thought Will, "I'm not faultless and perfect as the stories say, I have made errors but I learned from them."

"I think I understand," sighed Eirika, "Ephraim studied the reports on the War with Nergal, and he spoke highly of you. He hoped he could meet you personally."

"Well, I hope he doesn't have high expectations," admitted Will, "My reputation seems to outstretch my abilities."

"I agree," Eirika replied, "but your reputation holds some truths."

He nodded, "The truth is there in all the stories, but it's mostly hidden."

"…Will," said Eirika, taking his hand, "If you are ever in doubt or even worried please talk with me or even Guy or Matthew. You don't need to keep it bottled up in side."

"I'll always be troubled when it comes to leading armies," replied Will, "but I'll do as you wish, on the condition that the same goes for you."

"As you wish, Will," replied Eirika, rubbing her bracelet, "Seth asked me to keep this with me at all times…he said it's my father's way of asking me to watch over Renais."

"Did he explain more?"

Eirika shook her head, "No, he said he couldn't yet, but to trust him to tell me at the right moment."

"I see," said Will sighing, "That moment may soon be approaching."

They didn't know that Matthew and Guy watched them from the shadows, both grinning as they watched the two talking.

"Well, Guy this _very_ is interesting," stated Matthew.

"I agree," replied Guy, "My brother seems more open around the princess. He wasn't this open to Lyn, he might be in love."

"If he is," added Matthew, "I think I'll let him figure it out on his own, but if he doesn't I just might have a friend knock some sense into him."

Guy glanced at Matthew who spoke quickly, "No, not her, but let's say a friend whose not shy around him."

* * *

><p>I would like to apologize to everyone it was taking a long time to correct the chapter and I'm busy with School. Enjoy and please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter Four: Ancient Horrors

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I also don't own Starwars and this is not a crossover story.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

Thank you to my Beta Reader Frog for the improvements to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Lyn's fighting style is that of a combination of a myrmidon and a swordmaster yet it has her own unique style. Anyone who underestimates her is going to be in for a shock.<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_I'll never forget the day when I met Will Bianchi. I was out hunting for food when I found him after he had been attacked. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to care for him, and I'm glad I did otherwise I would of never have met my grandfather._

**Lyn's Memoirs**

Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors

The small group continued to move slowly toward Grado and Prince Ephraim accompanied by the newest members of the group who were quickly welcomed by all. Colm was still kept under the watchful eye of Seth, but thanks to Matthew's instruction Colm was becoming a better thief.

Will watched silently, his eyes darting around the fog enshrouded forest of Za'ha, reminding him of the Dread Isle of Valor. He shivered slightly, recalling the fog enshrouded island and wondered if the air was any cleaner after the battles that had been fought on the island.

The night before Eirika had asked him to tell her a story about the battles he fought with his friends and family, of course everyone also wanted to hear the story too, so after dinner he told them of the final battles against Nergal and his morphs, starting with the second attack on the Dragon's Gate defended by the morph Limstella.

Guy and Matthew helped out in adding details he missed, which he was grateful for. He ended the story with the resurrection of Ninian, the defeat of the fire dragon, Athos's final prophecy and Ninian's decision to stay behind and marry Lord Eliwood.

"I'm still surprised that you all had the strength to continue after reaching the Dragon's Gate for the second time," stated Seth.

"I was also surprised," replied Will, "but I believe it was because our previous battles had prepared us and we knew that Nergal needed to be defeated quickly."

Now he was trying to watch for any signs of an attack since the fog surrounded the area. He was in the lead wagon with Matthew leading the horses on foot, whose eye sight was still sharp as a hawk, with Eirika sitting beside him, Seth and Franz led the march followed by Guy and Garcia. Behind Will were the other two wagons with Neimi and Colm. Gilliam followed behind the last wagon guarding the rear, Vanessa watched from the sky, and Ross and Moulder traveled beside Will.

"You look uncomfortable Will," said Eirika watching as Will glanced around them for the sixth time, "are you alright?'

"He's alright," Matthew replied, "Will's just looking out for our forces. He's learned to watch for any signs of a pending attack when the terrain is covered in fog or shadows."

"Matthew right," Will explained, glancing at Eirika, "I'm being cautious since we have a small group of soldiers and Grado forces could attack us at any time," he motioned to the fog, "The fog can hide their presence until we stumble upon them, that's why Matthew is near the front so he can spot our enemies before they spot us. However, I'm not worried I've dealt with large groups of enemies with a small band of forces."

"You seem confident in your abilities," stated Colm, "I still can't believe that you, Matthew and Guy survived those battles."

"How true," replied Guy, "Will's the best tactician I've served under. When it comes to either offensive, defensive or any form of tactical combat he's unbeatable, plus he's helpful off the battlefield when it comes to armies. I remember once when we were in Bern fighting the Black Fang he convinced Hector to hire a mercenary at the price they demanded. Since Hector respected Will highly, he listened."

Will grinned recalling Farina's price of twenty-thousand in gold, and Hector protesting that, 'No sellsword was worth that much,' yet after giving up he asked for his advice and he sided with Farina. Once Hector saw his ratification about hiring her he paid her the twenty-thousand on the spot which surprised her but Farina proved her worth. He sighed recalling when she asked for 'Hazard Pay' when defending Castle Ostia from Nergal's morphs attacked.

After the dragon had been defeated she had approached him, and before she could speak he handed her a bag which contained thirty-thousand in gold for hazard pay. Farina surprised him by returning it saying that since he managed to keep her healthy she would waive the hazard pay.

(Scene Change)

"Will, we are almost near Serafew, it's just south of the forest, and once we cross the border we'll be in Grado." Seth announced walking his steed beside the wagon, "Renvall isn't much farther once we cross into Grado."

"Thank you Seth," replied Will, "Still, that's assuming we can cross the border without being attacked."

Eirika nodded before glancing ahead, her eyes widening, "Look!" she said pointing forward, "Over there!" Seth and Will quickly turned forward gasping. Hunched figures with grey flesh appeared out of the fog as Eirika continued speaking, "Those figures…I've never seen anything like them before? Are they human?"

"I don't believe they are human Eirika." Will answered, as he and Eirika descended from the wagon, "I've never seen anything like them before, either." Will added as the small group stopped, everyone approaching the lead wagon, "What could they be?"

"Could they be mutated morphs?" Seth asked turning to Will.

"No, they don't have the characteristics of a morph," replied Will.

"What now Will?" asked Eirika.

"To arms!" Will shouted, as he and Guy whispered a quick prayer to Father Sky for help, "Protect the wagons!"

A few minutes later

"I have a bad feeling about this." Will muttered as he watched the strange figures continue their slow approach. A few more had joined them, armed skeletons by the looks of them, "Everyone be cautious they could be fast and are just deceiving us into thinking their slow."

The group had formed a defensive line with Gilliam, Guy and Garcia in the middle and Seth and Franz on either side. Matthew and Colm protected Seth and Franz's flanks, relieved that no enemies approached from their sides. Neimi, Ross, Eirika, Will and Moulder stood behind the front line for support as Vanessa flew overhead.

"I doubt they're faster than me," mused Seth, "but I'll listen to you and rule nothing out."

"Thanks Seth," replied the tactician, "These things look human, but so did the morphs. Still we have no idea what these thing are or what they are capable of doing."

"Wait," a man called out, running towards the group. He was dressed in white robes with orange hair.

"Who is this?" asked Seth as the man stopped near them, taking a moment to breathe.

"Travelers, please listen to me! The forest of Za'ha is at the moment dangerous!" The man stated.

"I believe we can see that," replied Will gesturing towards the forms approaching from the fog, "but please continue."

"Head south and pass through this place," the man continued, "Hurry before these fiends surround you!"

"Who are you?" the tactician asked.

"My name is Artur," replied the man, "The temple has assigned me the task of clearing the forest of these things. Though I wonder if I can, there seems to be so many. So if you would please flee now before it's too late."

"You're not talking about the same fiends that served the ancient Demon King, are you?" asked Eirika, "That can't be….they're nothing but legends and fairy tales!"

"Same thing was said about dragons," Will put in, "Yet I've seen one, so I'm on the side that legends and fairy tales can be true, Eirika," she turned towards him. Will shrugged continuing, "I've learned to believe what I'm seeing even if they belong to myth."

"Indeed sir," said Artur, "I felt the same way, yet here they are, and the place is filled with them."

"Agreed sir," announced Vanessa as she landed and turned to Will, "I've scouted the area, those fiends approaching us from every direction and maybe some hidden behind the trees waiting to strike us from behind."

"Wonderful," sighed Will, "We head south and we'll be running into those fiends."

"I wonder how far they've spread," Artur mused, "Perhaps the other nations have seen sightings."

"Why are they here?" asked Eirika, "How did this happen?"

"You're Highness!" Seth cried out, "Beware something approaches!"

Out of the fog came a large floating eye-ball with tendrils which floated towards Artur. Will stood frozen, seriously trying to work up a plan. He'd never encountered creatures like these fiends!

"Please allow me to deal with this fiend," said Artur, pulling a tome from his pack, "Evil shade, may the blessed light drive you from the land!" he motioned with his hands, lighting forming around the eyeball, striking it and burning it to the ground.

"Well cast Artur," remarked Will nodding, finally able to move again.

"We ought to help," stated Eirika, shooting Will a concerned glance. He motioned that he was fine, "He can't fight them all alone," she turned to Will again, "Orders?"

"I'll have them soon," replied the tactician, "Just wondering if there's more information before I start giving out orders."

"My companion is located in the village southwest of here," Artur supplied, "If you can, please send someone to watch over her."

"Right," replied Will, "Vanessa, please protect Artur's companion," Vanessa nodded taking flight, "Seth head to the village east from here, warn them of the danger then return and guard the wagons. Everyone else forward and don't get hit! I'm not taking any chances so retreat if needed."

"Aye Will," called Seth as he took off towards the village.

As the group started slowly moving forward, Will noted a creature that seemed to appear like a rotting corpse approaching at a slow run. He turned to Neimi, and commanded her to shoot it. The girl nodded and drew her bow shooting quickly, hitting its shoulder the creature stumbled slightly.

Will nodded, "Good shot, Eirika you're the swiftest one here. Finish it off, but don't get hit."

"Right, I'll be careful," replied the princess, drawing her weapon and approaching the creature. She stepped back quickly as the creature swiped at her with its claws then jumped forward, swinging her sword and catching the monster in the heart. The body shuttered and fell limply to the ground.

"At least they can be killed with swords," sighed Will in relief, "Eirika, you and Artur will accompany me. Gilliam, take Ross and Moulder with you, Garcia take Colm and Neimi. Guy and Matthew follow behind. Meet at the south bridge and continue as a group from there, now let's move!"

(Scene Change)

"These things are tough!" cried Will, ducking an attack from a skeleton. His nose was twitching at the smell as he kicked his attacker away, "How can they be so strong when they are muscle less?" he quickly ducked again as Eirika stabbed the skeleton which shuttered and fell to the ground.

He spun and groaned as two more skeletons lumbered towards him. One slashed at him, forcing the tactician to jump back. Spinning on his heels, Will tried increasing the distance between him and his attackers. Feeling one tear into his pack, he quickly dashed to the wagons, nearing the lead wagon he grabbed and unsheathed the axe he created and spun around swinging. His blow struck one of the skeletons knocking it to the ground, the other one raised his sword preparing to strike. A shout sounded over the field, Eirika rushed forward, sword pointed at the enemy as she leapt into the air, impaling the creature through the side.

"Thank you Eirika," sighed Will as he stood sheathing the axe.

"You're welcome, Will," she replied, "Are you hurt?"

"No," he replied, swinging the pack around, "I'm not hurt," glancing at the slashes he sighed, "Just managed to tear a few good holes into my pack."

She hugged him quickly, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank," he replied, "They're not tough, but there are just too many of them."

"We'll make it," Eirika reassured, releasing him and turning to view the battle, "Artur to your left!"

The monk spun, casting his spell quickly and dropping the hunched figure moving to attack him.

The tactician smiled, "Good work!"

Artur nodded, "Thanks Will, but this isn't over yet."

Will sighed, "I know," he walked towards the monk next to Eirika, "This is getting annoying."

"Don't worry," said Eirika, hugging him around the shoulder, "Just stay close to me and I'll protect you."

"Thanks," replied Will, "I…I just wish my adopted sister was here. You two would get along well."

(Scene Change)

"Hm," hummed Vanessa as she landed her pegasus, "I wonder were Artur's companion is?"

A purpled haired girl stepped forward, "Your show no signs of evilness about you," the girl mused, "I've decided to join your battle."

"Very well then," said Vanessa, "Are you Artur's companion?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, my name is Lute, and I'm a prodigy of magic. I've been reading up on the ones called revenants. They are no match for me after all I'm superior to them."

Vanessa nodded, "My name is Vanessa. The tactician I work with ordered me to protect you."

"Pleased to meet you Vanessa," replied Lute before attacking the nearest enemy.

(Scene Change)

"Garcia behind you," Colm growled, hacking at a skeleton's sword arm.

The warrior spun around as an arrow impaled a revenant while Garcia swung beheading the other before turning to Neimi, "Thanks. You're a good shot."

Neimi nodded, tears in her eyes as she launched arrows at a pair of floating eyes balls, "Sorry…I'm sorry Colm I promised not to cry but…"

"Not now Neimi," replied Colm, "Right now I don't care if you're crying…as long as you keep hitting your targets."

"You two, stop talking and start fighting more!" bellowed Garcia as he swung, cutting a pair of skeletons in two.

"You heard the man," said Colm, "Let's finish this and be done."

Neimi only nodded as she took down another revenant.

(Scene Change)

"Take this!" roared Ross, hacking at a revenant who was trying to attack Moulder, resulting in the revenant being sliced in half.

"Interesting," said Moulder watching the fight, "Where are these things coming from?"

"I don't know," Gilliam muttered, impaling a skeleton on his lance, "and I don't care." He shoved the body off as a revenant scratched his armor before meeting the lance's head. Gilliam backed away as skeleton and revenant charged him, the revenant taken down by Ross as he stabbed at the skeleton.

(Scene Change)

On top of a ridge over-looking the battle field a small group of travelers, a blond haired girl with gasped in shock, "Oh my, those travelers are being attacked by agents of evil"

A man with a thick green beard replied with a booming laugh, "Ha ha ha, right you are Lady L'Arachel!"

"I cannot allow this to continue," L'Arachel said sighing, "Come, we'll rush to their aid by charging down this cliff!"

"The only thing that will happen if we charge down these cliffs is our deaths," a man with brown hair replied, "How about we find a nice easy way down."

"True," said L'Arachel thinking, "But let's hurry! I cannot let those wicked beast run amok!"

She turned leading her horse and her two companions parallel along the cliff.

(Scene Change)

"Ok, is everyone here safely?" asked Will, standing near the bridge.

"I believe everyone is here," Eirika confirmed, looking about, "and I also believe everyone is in one piece."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the addition of Lute.

"Very good," Will smiled, "Now it seems we have only one opponent left," he motioned to the figure standing on the road, "This one looks bigger and a whole lot meaner and uglier."

The previous revenants had a grayish or purple skin color and were as tall as Will, but this one had putrid green skin, and stood a foot taller than him. The creature's skin had boils all over it oozing a yellow fluid and its head was bald.

"Gilliam, please take care of it. Neimi, Ross, and Artur provide support but otherwise keep clear."

The group nodded and approached with caution. The monster moved almost as if knowing their intentions. Neimi fired an arrow quickly at the creature's head followed by another one to its heart. Artur's magic followed close behind, impacting on the creature's chest.

Despite the wounds, the creature kept lumbering towards Gilliam, arms raised to strike. The Frelian knight blocked the creature's attack with his shield, as another arrow pierced its arm. Fluid drained from the wounds as Gilliam jabbed with his lance into the torso. The creature growled as another arrow and more lighting slammed into it until it collapsed lifeless.

(Scene Change)

"I believe we have killed all the monsters Will," said Seth who glanced around the battlefield, "but to be safe I suggest we burn the bodies."

"Do it," replied Will.

Seth bowed and called for Garcia and Gilliam to help gather the bodies together to be burned.

Eirika looked around the field sighing, "I still can't believe we are fighting against the fiends of old."

"I'm just surprised my _experience _managed to help us survive in the best of health," added Will.

"The revenants are said to be weakest of all dark creatures," Artur explained, "but they could still outclass any normal fighters."

"Good thing there are above normal people," stated Will, earning nods from Guy and Matthew, "We're going to have to be more cautious from now on."

"Oh yes," replied Lute, "There are much worse fiends than we face today," she pulled out a book, "There're bonewalkers, mauthe dogs, gargoyles, baels…let's just say any dark creature could be walking again, and therefore we are in for a lot of trouble. My power may not even be strong enough."

"_Talented like Erk, but with enough arrogance to even make Serra jealous,'_ sighed Will, _'Though Serra isn't as arrogant after working with her after a few days.'_

"Is this a sign of dark days?" whispered Artur, walking away while mumbling a prayer."

"Lute," spoke Will, the mage turning to him, "Gather any text you have on these creatures…I need to know what I am fighting here."

"Of course," replied Lute, "but shouldn't you already know-"

"Lute," Eirika interjected, "Will's not from around here, he's from Elibe so he doesn't know the history of our nation."

Lute stared at Will in shock, who sighed as she spoke up, "Will Bianchi, the 'Lord Tactician' and the 'Famed Genius'?"

"The one and only," Will muttered, aware of everyone watching as he ran a hand through his hair.

"But you're so young," said Lute, "You can't be Will Bianchi-"

"Well Lute," Will interrupted her, "I _am_ Will Bianchi and please understand anything about me does hold some truth but a lot of the facts are twisted."

"Very well," Lute replied, "I'll go find the book you need and will work on telling the difference between facts and legends."

"You two," began Will turning to Guy and Matthew, "Please go help with disposing of the bodies."

Guy and Matthew nodded, "Sure thing Will."

"Will, what is happening?" Eirika asked as everyone continued stacking the bodies over a fire, "It's like the world is falling into darkness."

"I cannot say," shrugged Will, "Despite what I've been taught we need to continue our journey," he turned facing her, "Your brother is important to you."

"Will," Eirika replied softly setting a hand on his shoulder, "If you feel like you need to leave then I will release you from my service. Seth will help me with understanding tactics. I know this might lead into danger but I need to rescue my brother."

"I said I'd follow and aid you in your quest," replied Will, "and I intend to keep that promise. I am at your command Eirika."

"Thank you my friend," replied Eirika smiling, "Thank you…Huh?"

A woman on horseback charged towards them with two men following, one holding a massive axe while the other wore a cloak, much like Matthew and Colm.

"Foul creatures beware!" cried the woman, stopping in front of Will and Eirika.

"What is going on?" asked Will, shocked at the woman's behavior.

"I, the magnificent L'Arachel, grant you the banishment your kind deserves!" the woman continued.

Eirika and Will glanced at each other confused, as the woman stopped to look around, "Where are the monsters?"

"Um," Eirika began, "We just finished…"

"Ah, this is most glorious news!" exclaimed the woman, "Heaven must be rejoicing, but I'm a tad disappointed. After all I did rush down here to help you and show you my splendor."

The bearded man laughed, "Gwah, it's a real shame isn't it Lady L'Arachel?"

'_I always seem to find people who are a bit odd,' _thought Will, _'Serra, Canas, Bartre, Karel, Sain, Hector, pretty much everyone I've work with before, and now these two included."_

"What a shame," mumbled the other man, "Dragging us around the country side to fight a battle only to appear when it's over."

"Pardon me" Eirika cleared her throat to get their attention, "but who are you?"

"Since you asked," the woman began, "I guess I should introduce myself, I am…"

"Stop!" the man with the green beard cried, "Lady, L'Arachel you mustn't continue, you cannot reveal your true identity!"

"You're right," the woman sighed, "I forget I can reveal my true name. Guess I'll just have to ride off in anonymity."

"Right…" Eirika sighed, glancing at Will who just shrugged.

"Farewell strangers!" the woman called out, "Maybe our paths will cross again sometime. Come Dolza, Rennac! We ride!"

The bearded man laughed, "Let's go Rennac! Keep up if you can!"

"Alright, but please slow down," the brown haired man sighed.

"What was that all about Will?" asked Eirika watching the woman ride away the other two running to catch her.

"I have no idea," he replied.

(Scene Change)

While dinner cooked, Will poured over the book Lute had given him. The Tome of Nazania, a text telling about the war against the Demon King, and his subsequent sealing away by the five heroes of Magvel and the Sacred Stones. Most presently important were the descriptions of the monsters they had just fought and others to prepare for when they encountered them.

He was still fearful, but not as much as if he were encountering a dragon. After finishing the book he pulled a sewing kit from his pack and slowly stitched the holes the monster had created.

"Just barely buy this pack after the war and look what happens," Will muttered, continuing to repair the pack, "Some monster just goes and almost shreds the pack."

"I didn't know you could sew," stated Eirika as she sat down across from Will.

"Well, I've learned that when a shop isn't available to replace something that's torn, you need to learn some basic repair skills," replied Will, glancing up, "Mostly minor repairs though, and the stories never talk about any skills I might have outside of tactics."

Eirika as she picked up the faded journal, "Why do keep this faded journal?"

"That is my war journal I started the day I met Lyn," replied Will as he finished the repairs, "I had another journal which was a personal journal but it was lost during the final campaign against Nergal, along with my original pack," he motioned to the journal, "I managed to only save that journal," Eirika released the journal, handing it back to him, who gently placing it into his pack, "My war journal was the better of the two journals only because it described my thoughts on my friends as fighters and memories."

"Like the time Sain-" Matthew started before Will glared at him, "Um…never mind."

"What's wrong with hearing an old story, Will?" asked Eirika.

Will sighed, "Fine, Matthew please continue, it's your story."

The thief smirked before continuing, "Well, it was after the failed attempt in recusing Lord Eliwood's father, Lord Elbert, anyways the saying, 'Where there is a will there is a way' got spread through the camp. The problem was that we all were replacing the word will with Will, no matter how hard he tried to stop us," Will slowly pulled the hood over his blushing facing, "It only ended when he found out that Sain was the one who coined the saying and gave him latrine duty for the rest of the campaign. Needless to say, the saying stopped quickly, yet the only one laughing then was Will."

"Thanks," replied Will, his face still hidden, "You've just embarrassed me," hearing a soft chuckle he rounded on the one who laughed, "Say anything more about this Colm and I am placing you on _latrine_ duty."

Instantly the thief quieted, as Seth spoke, "Some things I've noticed about you Will," the tactician turned to the knight who continued, "You are embarrassed when someone mentions how handsome you look, you dislike all your fame and wish to just be called Will, and you apparently don't like anything played off your name."

Will just shrugged and watched the fire as dinner finished cooking. He kept quiet throughout dinner, not speaking to anyone, keeping his face and thoughts hidden. Eirika watched curiously less accustomed to Will's quirks than Matthew or Guy.

"Will?" Eirika began after dinner was over.

He looked up, "Yes Eirika? Is there something you need?"

She knelt in front of him, so they could be at the same height, "Please remove your hood, I…I would like to talk to you face to face."

Slowly Will reached up and removed the hood, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You seem withdrawn since reading that book," stated Eirika, "Don't deny it. What are you thinking about?"

The tactician sighed, "Just trying to devise a strategy when we encounter those fiends again," he continued when he saw the question forming through her eyes, "It's something I often do, remember I was the one creating tactics in my spare time during school."

Eirika nodded, "You are definitely not the man the stories speak about," she paused, "They only spoke about your tactical prowess but never the man."

"Do you understand why I told you it's hard to compete with a legend?"

She nodded, "I do, but does your fame really bother you?"

"I just wanted to be a master tactician that's all," Will sighed, "It's just that I got involved with conflicts of great importance and with those conflicts came fame which stuck with me. Yet, my friends and family understand my reasons, and you'll come to learn why I shy away from my fame. I just hope your brother will understand," he paused yawning, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow might be a long day if everything doesn't go well."

"As you wish, Will," said Eirika as she stood before walking to her bedroll.

'_She's been saying that phrase for a while now,'_ thought Will as he climbed into his bedroll as well, _'I'll figure it out sometime.'_

As the night passed on he found himself dreaming, but unlike his dreams of the horrible future this one was peaceful. He stood leaning against a wall, a smile on his face. In front of him sat a silvery-blond girl and a blue haired boy studying hard on an assignment. Their mother walked up next to him and leaned against him, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Before he could speak the dream faded as dawn arose the next day. Will pondered over the dream as he arose. He wondered why he never had this dream before. The only dreams he ever had been either about the morphs or the dragon.

* * *

><p>I would like to apologize that it has taken so long for me to repost this chapter but I've been busy. Please read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter Five: The Empire's Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

Thank you to my Beta Reader Frog for the improvements to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Today we rescued Caelin from Marquess Laus. This is the second time I've saved Caelin from peril and now I'm Lyn and Guy's adopted brother. Plus we have gained allies, Lucius and a mercenary named Raven, Yet I had Lucius warn Raven that if he seeks revenge against Hector while under my command he'll be on guard duty for the entire campaign.<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_Will Bianchi is the oddest person I've met in this world. When I first met him, like me he wore a mask which seems to have broken because he's more open to everyone. He's genuinely concerned for the group…including me and my brother. I believe he is going to be remembered even after his death._

**Ninian's Memoirs**

Chapter Five: The Empires Reach

Eirika slowly awoke as the sun rose along with the rest of the camp. Glancing out the flaps of her tent she yawned and shook her head while rising. Exiting the tent she noticed the group occupied with various tasks while breakfast was cooking.

Seth and Franz sat together testing the sharpness of their weapons, the paladin directing the younger cavalier to a spot he missed. Colm and Neimi worked together fixing breakfast but the archer directed the young thief. Gilliam, Garcia and Ross walked around the camp apparently on guard, while Vanessa and Moulder talked quietly around the campfire. Artur sat near the fire occasionally glancing at Lute who was reading. Matthew was leaning against a tree his eyes were closed but she after talking to Will she knew that Matthew was aware of his surroundings. Guy sat a bit off of the ground meditating. She smiled as her gaze finally found Will facing away from her looking east towards and guessed he was thinking about the rest of his friends in Elibe. She walked towards him silently pausing as Matthew opened his eyes but the thief just grinned and motioned for her to continue. She was almost beside him when he spoke.

"No one can ever sneak up behind me unless I wish them to Eirika." Will said still facing away from her.

"I was just curious about what you are thinking about." Eirika stated as she drew next to him.

Will didn't respond immediately as he was thinking about the dream that he had the night before, and he wished Lyn was there so he could ask her what the dream meant. He sighed mentally knowing that Eirika deserved a reply.

"I was thinking about a dream I had," replied Will, "Usually my dreams are about the dragon or the morphs."

He drifted off glancing at Eirika pleading silently that she wouldn't question him further because he still was torn between his duties as a tactician and following his heart.

Eirika turned to him smiling, "I hope it was a good dream."

"It was interesting," mused Will.

"Ok," Eirika acknowledge, "Now come on, it seems breakfast is ready."

'_She just like you Lyn,' _thought Will as he followed her, _'Making sure that I eat, well rested and protected. I wish you here so I could ask you for advice, because I believe I am falling in love and I don't know what to do.'_

(Scene Change)

"Seth, I'm beginning to worry about Will," Eirika whispered, walking next to the paladin. The group was traveling in its usual formation. Artur and Moulder were walking together while Colm was riding with Guy. Lute and Will discussed some odd fact or something in whispers but Eirika noticed Will was slowly growing frustrated, "Yesterday when Matthew told that story he withdrew his open personality…it was like seeing a mirror, a different version of him. He's a wonderful teacher when it comes to tactics and isn't bothered when I ask questions that go into greater depth. Now he seems to want to know everything about our nation and I've had to order him to sleep almost every night within the past week."

Seth sighed. He'd ordered Will to sleep as well, but always found him turning in only after Eirika had found him still awake, "Remember Princess, Will has won victories against two evils and he may be doing so again. It's probably his past experiences that trouble him and that he wants to be prepared for anything. He may know something we don't know. Still it's curious that he only turns in when you order him."

Eirika smiled, "It's because his adopted sister would always make sure he was fully rested and she wouldn't allow him to argue. So when I find him awake and order him to rest, he does so because he recalls I wouldn't hear any of his arguments about ridding pillion."

Seth chuckled at the memory, "I see, but I would talk to him about this later. I am surprised how quickly both of you are building a close friendship."

She shrugged, "Will's so easy to talk to at times. He doesn't mind my questioning about his life since I am trying to learn about the man and not the legend."

"Your father would be proud of you," the paladin remarked, "and he would be grateful that you're trying to find out about the man behind the legend."

(Scene Change)

Serafew was a small border town used by Grado and Renais. Homes, shops and armories were scattered throughout the city. Most notably was the arena in the center of the town where hundreds of fighter sought to earn prestige and money. Small groups of trees were scattered about the city. Walls divided the city into sections and in Will's opinion made defensive tactics work well against an attacking force because the attacker would be forced to divide his forces up so they didn't pile up in the center.

"It's been a long time since I visited Serafew," Eirika mused as Will stood silently beside her, "My brother and I would pass through here on our way to Grado during the peaceful years. I remember the harmony our nations lived in. Nothing, not even walls divided our borders. No soldiers stood guard, and this border town," she waved towards the gate, "was a symbol of trust between Grado and Renais."

"It's not going to be easy to sneak past with all the soldiers running about," Will put in.

"It seemed so long ago that this was so peaceful," Eirika sighed, "It seems like it's lost and won't return."

"Peace always returns when the fighting's done, and we'll help it return," announced Will, "but as of right now I'm more concerned about how many soldiers are here. It's possible a small force has been left behind to guard the city, with Castle Renais fallen they believe there is little trouble," he paused shaking his head, "We could fight our way past but I'd like us to pass unnoticed….the west gate is unmanned if we can go quietly we should be alright."

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" asked a man approaching them as Will set in front of Eirika.

"What is it?" asked Eirika.

"I'm looking for someone," replied the grey haired man, dressed as a sage, slowly Will stepped aside, "Have you seen a young girl with purple hair?"

"A young girl with purple hair?" Eirika repeated, puzzled, "No sorry."

"Sorry that we can be more helpful," added Will.

"Thank you, sorry to intrude," replied the man before walking away.

"I believe there's something odd about that man, wouldn't you agree Will?" mused Eirika as she watched the man leave.

"I do," replied Will in agreement, "but I don't think he is an agent of Grado."

Eirika was about to ask when they heard shouting, "Catch her, don't let her escape!"

"Here we go again," muttered Will.

"That way, she went that way!" the voices continued as Eirika unsheathed her sword, the tactician glanced behind, him the rest of the group followed, weapons out.

"What's going on?" asked Eirika quietly, gripping her sword.

"Our chances of passing by unnoticed have diminished because of trouble," mumbled Will, pointing past the gate, "Over there. Come on let's see what the commotion is about."

(Scene Change)

The commotion turned out to be a group of soldiers trying to capture a blond-haired cleric, accusing her of being a traitor. Her protests that the emperor wasn't himself fell on deaf ears as the leading officer shouted for her to stop speaking and for questioning the emperor, stating her own words condemned her to execution.

"The cleric is a traitor to Grado?" asked Eirika, looking around a corner with Will and Seth, "What madness is this?"

"Don't know," whispered Will but added as the woman ran towards them, "but I think we should be able to find out if we can manage to rescue her."

She turned around the corner almost running into the group, and gasped, "No, I can't be captured yet!"

"Are you alright?" questioned Eirika softly.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

Will's eyes darted around the town as the streets started filling with soldiers blocking the main roads to the gates. An officer glared at him, probably upset that he had lost a chance for recognition and possibly a promotion or recognizing him.

"I'm from Renais," replied Eirika, "Why are these soldiers after you?

Will sighed as the officer motioned towards them as the woman exclaimed, "You're from Renais…Oh then I have something to tell you. It's about Grado's-"

"Later!" shouted Will, spinning around, "We have incoming enemy forces, Gilliam and Vanessa, stay with the wagons!"

(Scene Change)

"So much for making a fortune here," groaned a red-haired man dressed in all black as he walked away from the arena, "First I meet a girl who immediately runs away, then I lose my gold. This isn't my lucky day."

"You there, mercenary!" shouted a solider, "What are you doing at that area? Get back to the staging area! We're under attack!"

"Come on, why don't we both don't go the arena?" asked the man with a grin, "Its good training and an interesting way to earn gold."

"I'll report you to the captain," the lance soldier shouted, "You'll be lucky if he just docks your pay! Don't forget that you can be replaced you sellsword!"

"Don't you worry, I won't forget," the man chuckled, "I don't care, but I'm against fighting women…Now I wonder what the rest of the day is going to be like for me?"

He mused for a moment while tossing a coin in the air, catching it one handed he glanced down, "Tails…nothing but bad luck after bad luck."

(Scene Change)

Everyone was fighting in small groups of two but keeping together so they weren't overrun.

"They may not want to hear what I have to say," The woman sighed, "If only one would listen to me I would be grateful….please grant me strength."

"I hope so as well," muttered Will.

Seth and Garcia were fending off five men together who were trying to reach the cleric, while Neimi picked off enemies from behind the group attacking the paladin and warrior. Lute and Artur were casting spells as quickly as they could from a safe distance. Will noticed an archer taking aim at Eirika and quickly pulled her out of the way as the archer released the arrow, wounding the tactician.

"Gah," he grunted as Ross tossed a hand axe at the offending archer who fell to the street, the axe buried in his chest.

"Will!" Eirika screamed, rushing to his side "Sister Natasha, please help him, he's been hurt!"

Will had dropped to his knees, clasping his left arm after he pulled the arrow out and tossed to the side. He glanced up as Eirika knelt in front of him, "Guess I wasn't fast enough," he winced, groaning as pain shot up his arm, "I don't regret it though, I couldn't let them hurt you."

Eirika smiled as a blue light surrounded Will's arm healing the wound, "You saved my life, I owe you," she stood and offered a hand, which Will took and she helped him to his feet.

"Thank you Natasha," replied Will turning to the Cleric."

"You're welcome," replied Natasha. The turned to leave, but suddenly screamed.

A figure stood before her dressed in black with sword on her shoulder. Blue eyes glanced over the small group as the fighting continued, finally resting on Will who watched silently with a puzzled expression, for the figure had short silvery-blond hair.

"Who are you?" Eirika demanded, her sword held in a defensive position.

"Names Alice," the figure replied, "I'm a mercenary who's currently unemployed."

Will's eyes bulged, both he and Eirika glanced at each other in surprise, "What's your last name," he asked cautiously.

"Bianchi," replied Alice, "Why do you ask?"

Grinning Will slowly stepped closer, "Alice it's me, it's Will. Do you remember me?"

"Will," whispered Alice, removing her bandana, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me," assured Will.

Grinning Alice quickly leapt forward, encompassing Will in a tight hug which he return as tears fell from both their eyes. Releasing her brother Alice spoke, "Do you need any help _Lord Tactician_?"

"Not you also," groaned Will, "Alice please call Will, we're brother and sister, you don't need to be so formal."

Alice just waved him off and charged into the fight, surprising a small group of bandits that appeared intent to raid the homes while the soldiers were occupied fighting Eirika's group. Slowly the group was drawing near to the enemy commander, who watched furiously and was shouting out orders to the remaining forces who tried to slow the group.

"Natasha, please stay next to me," called Will as the cleric ran towards a wounded Franz, "I might need your help if anyone is wounded."

"Of course good sir," replied Natasha, ignoring the glance from Will who sighed and turned back to the battlefield. She was amazed at him, for a stranger he managed to keep order from the chaos, yet she noticed he stayed close by the girl with blue hair.

"Excuse me," started Natasha as a man jumped towards Will.

Startled Will tried to dodge but the man followed and in one swift motion cut off Will from everyone. Eirika paused unsure of what to do as the man pointed his sword at Will.

"You…You're that man I met earlier," Natasha stated stepping closer, "Please let him go, you're here to capture me, silence me, haven't you been paid already?"

"Yes, Grado's paying the bill," replied the main shrugging, "They want you dead for some reason, but don't feel bad, it's nothing personal."

"You seem far too noble to be a mercenary," stated Will his hands raised above his head, noticing Eirika watching helplessly.

The man gazed at Will silently as he was about to speak Natasha spoke up.

"Wait, please," implored Natasha, "It doesn't matter what happens to me but please let me speak before you take me away," her hands were beginning to shake, "The Emperor has changed…he is not the man he used to be. The other nations must be warned, the people need help before he extinguishes the light."

"No offence, but I'm just a mercenary," sighed the man, "I don't care for Grado or the Emperor. What you're saying could be true but I don't care either way."

Will sighed, shaking his head as Eirika glanced between him and the swordsman.

"But, how can you…" gasped Natasha.

"Even so," continued the man sheathing his sword, the tactician slowly dropped his hands, "Killing a beautiful lady like you would leave a real bad taste in my mouth," he paused dropping the tactician's sword at his side, "Tell me, do either of you like to gamble?"

"What?" Natasha asked shocked.

"No," replied Will.

"Gambling is what I live for, and I never want to stop even if I lose," the man stated, "So let's have a little wager, me and the lady. I'll believe her if she wins. Heads or tails, her call," he finished pulling out a gold coin.

"We don't have time for games," Natasha objected.

"Natasha, this man could finish me off before I had a chance to move," stated Will, "and you before any of our allies could react, so please, indulge the man."

"Um….heads," muttered Natasha, "No, tails!"

"Alright, I'm heads and your tails," he affirmed, tossing the coin into the air, "Here we go," he added catching the coin holding it up to his face.

"Which is it," asked Natasha shaking.

"What do you know," laughed the man, "You win, though it figures since I haven't won anything at all. Well Lady Luck has spoken," he chuckled, "Guess I'm on your side now."

"Are you serious?" Natasha questioned, as Will glared at the man.

"Of course," replied the man shrugging, "I might lose but I never worm out of a bet. It's a rule of mine."

"Oh thank heavens," Natasha cried out, "Thank you blessed light for your protection!"

"I got nothing against heaven, but I'm right here if you want to thank someone," muttered the man.

"No!" gasped Will as a sword sliced into Artur, "Natasha go help Artur!"

"Of course," replied Natasha with a bow, running off.

"Okay then Mister Tac-" the man began but stopped when Will glared at him, "What?!"

"First of all just call me Will," he began, "and second of all you cheated. The coin was heads," he continued seeing the question in the man's eyes, "I pay attention to the most insignificant detail."

The man shrugged, "Hey, I figure something is telling me she's my good luck charm."

"Whatever you say," Will replied, "What's your name?"

"Joshua," answered the man drawing his sword, "and I'm ready to follow you."

Diving back into the fight Will noticed the soldiers of Grado were fighting with renewed vigor from defensive positions around their leader as the small army progressed towards their leader. Will spun around dodging lance being jabbed towards him before Eirika slammed her sword into the soldier's back. He paused glancing at the area entrance were a muscular man just exited with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail to his mid-back his dark blue eye piercing eyes watch the group. He was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with beige pants and simple leather shoes. A small group appeared around the corner and rushed towards the fight, quickly the man dove into the attack as a small group appeared around the corner, his fists pummeling his opponents.

"Can I join you too?" The muscular man asked walking over quickly after dispatching the soldiers.

"Of course," replied Will grinning, "I'm Will, who are you?"

"Michael," replied the man, "I hope you don't mind my fighting style, but it's the only way I know how to fight."

"Not at all Michael," responded Will.

(Scene Change)

"Sir Will," Seth called out, holding a large sheathed sword in his hand as he exited a nearby house, "A local Renais citizen has given us an Armor Slayer."

"Armor Slayer?" questioned Eirika.

"It's a sword designed to break through someone wearing heavy armor," answered Will, as the army gathered near the north end of the town, "Joshua, my new friend here, says the enemy commander is wearing a heavy suit of armor. Seth, see if you can finish him for us. Everyone else, let's finish off the soldiers."

The fighting continued as the soldiers engaged the group while Seth and the commander battered away at each other. Will was desperately dodging a lance wielder while standing next to Eirika who was protected by Alice on the other side swinging away with her sword, Will thanked Ross after the young axe user rushed to the tactician's aide. Michael was alongside Garcia protecting Neimi who fired arrow after arrow, quickly dropping long range enemies with Lute and Artur. Everyone else was standing together in a small circle with the Moulder and Natasha in the center healing when needed.

Sarr, the enemy commander, stabbed with his lance. Seth was forced to retreat but quickly recovered, slashing with the Armor Slayer and knocking the lance aside as the sword cut into Sarr's shield. Sarr pulled back, moving his shield further to the right to avoid any attacks that might pass through the hole Seth had cut. Seth shouted a battle cry and swung, cutting into Sarr's unprotected side, he groaned and the shield dropped. Seizing the opportunity Seth swung slamming the sword into the man's chest.

"Emperor Vigarde," Sarr called out as Seth withdrew his sword, "Glory to His Majesty…" he gasped one last time slowly sinking to his knees. He slowly toppled over his face hitting the ground first.

(Scene Change)

Eirika watched as the group slowly dispersing towards the local shops and armories after Will ordered everyone to help restock on supplies. She turned towards Seth, who remained at her side, "What are you looking at?"

"Will," replied the paladin motioning towards the tactician.

Eirika turned in the direction that Seth had pointed, near them stood Will and Alice, talking quietly to each other. She was happy that he had found part of his family and she wondered what other changes would happen before they found her brother.

Will hugged his sister and walked off in the opposite direction as Alice approached Eirika and Seth.

"Milady," Alice said bowing, "my brother has asked me to protect you while he takes care of some business. I pledge my service to you."

"Thank you," replied Eirika, "but please call me Eirika. You can call me 'Your Highness' or 'Princess' when formalities are in demand."

"Thanks Eirika," Alice smiled.

Natasha stepped forward and began to thank Eirika for her help when Seth interrupted asking why she was fleeing the soldiers of Grado. Slowly Natasha began telling her story while Eirika mentally reminded herself to inform Will when he returned.

(Scene Change)

"Will, there's something I need to tell you," Eirika whispered when he returned, "It's why Natasha was attacked."

Will nodded and motioned for her to continue. Slowly Eirika explained that Natasha's mentor was arrested and executed as a traitor under false accusations and that the execution was based upon the emperors plan to destroy the Sacred Stones!

She further explained that each nation, minus Carcino, held a stone and Renais's sacred stone was held in the royal temple.

"That does explain the invasion," mused Will, "but don't these stones protect the land from the Demon King and his minions?"

Eirika nodded, "Yes, but Natasha doesn't know the reasons for Emperor Vigarde's motives. He was a gentle man, but now he's changed. Before Natasha's mentor died he told her that the other keepers of the Sacred Stones must be warned. She tried to slip across the border but-"

"She was caught and it caused the fight we just finished a while ago," finished Will, "Again it does explain the invasion, but we must know why the Emperor wants the Sacred Stones destroyed."

Eirika sighed, "Seth wanted more proof before accepting her reasons but I mentioned that the amount of soldiers sent after her was proof enough."

"I would have said the same thing, but I needed to check something out," Will began, continuing when Eirika shot him a concerned glance, "and it had to do with someone I know from Elibe."

"I understand if you need to keep it a secret," Eirika noted, "but Seth added that we cannot let the Stones be destroyed."

"I agree with his assessment of the situation," asserted Will.

She nodded before shivering, "Her story chills me to the bone…is there anything I can do?"

"You can hope for the best," replied Will, "that's what I do while preparing for anything. But I believe the worst is yet to come."

(Scene change)

"Will, can I have a moment please?" asked Guy as the wagons were being loaded with the new supplies.

"Something on your mind Guy?" responded the tactician as he lifted a parcel onto the wagon. He wanted to leave the town before anymore Grado troops arrived and time was short.

"Yes," said Guy worried, "I'm worried, I think we're going to face a great threat again. I may be overreacting but-"

"No Guy," Will broke in, "You are right and I fear the same thing. Natasha has provided us an explanation of Grado's invasion, even if we don't have the entire story. Yet all the signs point towards the same thing that happened with Nergal," he paused looking at the nomad with a small frown, "Things are going to become worse before they get better….again."

* * *

><p>Ok, I apologize for not re-posting this chapter sooner, I've been busy. Please read and review.<p>

If anyone would like to do a cover image for the story please PM since I can't draw that well.


	7. Chapter Fivex: Unbroken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

Thank you to my Beta Reader Frog for the improvements to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Nomads and Thieves I have never worked with until now. Our newest nomad is Rath a mounted archer, the lower ranking of a Nomadic Trooper and the thief is called Matthew and there is a hidden agenda which I know he carries. Yet they were a valuable asset to freeing Marquess Araphen.<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_Today I adopted Will Bianchi into my tribe…I don't know why but I have heard the stories about how his family was broken apart and I guess I did it so he could have a family. While he isn't a nomad, he acts like one, especially when he save a young nomad child from drowning. May Father Sky and Mother Earth bless him continually and give him strength to see Lyn through her trials._

**Rath's Memoirs**

Chapter 5x: Unbroken Heart

The group slowly pressed forward just barely exiting Serafew before the soldiers of Grado entered. Will was relieved that they were not being perused. They stopped for the night about a day's march away from Renvall. While dinner was cooking Eirika had asked Will to tell her about another battle he'd faced during the War with Nergal.

He had decided to tell her about the battle against Pascal 'The Crazed Beast' during the search for the Fire Emblem.

"Now of course I warned Hector that the information might be a false lead but I did concede to his point that any lead should be checked, so we headed south towards a marsh filled area south of the village we just had fought in hopes of finding the stolen Fire Emblem needed for the prince's ascension," Will began, producing a map of the area which he and drawn from memory.

As Eirika studied the map he pointed out where they had entered the area from the South. The map showed an area filled with trees towards the west and south west. The rest of the map was open plains and water with a few mountains towards the east. Three castles ruled each landmass with a dozen fortresses protecting the main castle where the enemy commander waited. A shop and an armory rested in the valley that the mountains formed with a village north of them.

The most noticeable feature was the presence of siege weapons.

"The terrain did limit the direction we could travel but it wasn't entirely hopeless. I had our strongest defenders upfront holding of the siege weapons while Guy and Matthew lead an attack on the fortress west of us. I managed to train Florina and Fiora as Falcoknights and sent them to defend the city. Their promotion helped them avoided the siege weapons' attacks."

"What happened next?" Eirika asked as Will smiled.

"Lord Hector was approached by Farina, Florina and Fiora's sister. Do you recall what I said about Hector's reaction when Farina told him how much she wanted for her skills?"

She nodded, "Of course, his exact words were, 'No sellsword is worth that much!'"

He grinned again, "Yet when he asked me about hiring her at that price he didn't argue. So after hiring her I sent her to help her sisters while the main group and the southern group slowly made our way towards the enemy commander while capturing two of three castles along the way, even though the Black Fang forces didn't make it easy for us."

"Still, the reports said you were outnumbered at least three to one," Eirika spoke, seeing Will pause.

"Yes, because the enemy kept bringing reinforcements while their companions delayed us. We eventually were about to cross the bridge when the commander attacked Oswin with a spear, who just happened to a recently promoted General and carrying a hand axe. Both he and a few others finished off the enemy. After we had secured the gate, the information about the Fire Emblem being there proved to be false."

"Did you yell at Hector?" Eirika asked as the tactician chuckled.

"No, but Lyn did," he replied as he rolled up the map, "She really let him know how important it was to verify the information was correct."

Eirika scanned the camp as everyone was either helping fix dinner or were passing the time. Will had been helpful in teaching her, but she was still worried for her brother. She hoped that he was safe and unharmed but she knew things could change and all she could do was hope that her brother remained safe. Despite her worry, she wondered if she only had been more proficient at tactics before Grado invaded if would things be different.

"Something on your mind Eirika?" asked Will, drawing her from her pondering.

"I was just wondering if things would be different if I was more skilled with tactics," she replied, smiling sadly.

"Eirika, let's not dwell on "what if" it's important that you concentrate on the present, " Will replied, "but you're improving and one day you will be where I am now."

"True," Eirika mumbled, rising from the log, "but I feel helpless not being able to fight beside my brother or help my people with their troubles…."

Will stood, setting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Eirika, we will be able to help your brother _and_ your people, but it will take time. You are not to blame for the problems that have appeared because of this conflict," he paused briefly, before continuing worriedly, "My first impression of you was that you had this inner strength to overcome your trials, but you needed someone to show you the way. I worry this conflict will cause you great pain, I've seen it before, but I'm here to help you."

"Thank you Will," she replied, smiling, "You are very thoughtful and considerate to me, but I know I'll need to endure the pain so don't worry too much," she glanced as the group gathered around the campfire for dinner, holding out her hand she helped Will stand, "Come on, we can talk more over dinner. I would like to know more about Lyn."

"I'd be glad to talk about Lyn," nodded Will, "she was always making sure I took care of myself. Once a campaign starts I start to worry about making sure everyone stays alive," Will paused before continuing, "I've noticed the tactics used by Grado forces so I'm working on a way to defeat them every time, especially since we are inside their land."

"Would you allow me to join you in the planning?" Eirika asked hopefully, "I would like to know what your plans are if we need to fight against Grado."

"You're more than welcome," the tactician replied, "Your insight might help me since I'm still learning about this land."

Eirika smiled, "Thank you, but make sure you rest when needed. I don't want you exhausting yourself."

"Of course, but you don't need to worry. Lyn made sure that I learned that lesson real well."

(Scene Change)

Prince Ephraim watched as his small army moved about their camp hidden in a small cluster of trees near Renvall, after attacking another force of Grado soldiers yesterday. The hit and run attacks against Grado had gone well until the last attack, which had severely weakened his forces.

His current force consisted of himself, three veteran soldiers, and non-combatant merchants who provided necessary supplies. The rest he had ordered to Frelia, but they had been ambushed along the way. Out of his three knights accompanying him, one had been wounded in the last skirmish. Turning he addressed the nearest knight, "Forde, how are we on supplies and equipment?"

"Not very well I'm afraid," the knight replied, "Our weapons are almost worn out and the food is running low. Also the wagon is almost ready to fall apart because we used up the last of the spare parts two days ago. It had been a boon to us, but one that is going to become a burden soon. We could restock at the nearest village, but-"

"No, that isn't an option I'm willing to take," the prince interrupted, "We're in enemy territory, and I will not see any innocents harmed if I can avoid it."

"I knew you would say that," Forde sighed, "but we need to face reality sometime. So what are we going to do?"

Ephraim sighed, pondering the question silently. When Renais had first been invaded he struck back with the intent to drive the Grado forces out, and to buy time for Renais to gather their army together. By moving so deeply into Grado it had tied up the enemy forces from attacking the other nations. Now with his supplies dwindling he wondered when Frelia or Rausten would stand against Grado.

'_I wonder if my sister has escaped Renais.'_ He wondered.

"Word of mouth has reached us that the invasion of Renais has progressed quickly," informed the green haired knight, Kyle, as he crossed his arms, "and I've heard the capital has fallen.

"So soon?" Ephraim sighed again, withdrawing from his thoughts, and feeling like he had failed in defending his home, "but my father will not surrender easily," he paused glancing over at a brown hair man with a matching beard glance around the camp nervously, "Forde, Kyle our mission now is to give time for my father and sister to escape. Let's buy them as much time as we can. Prepare to move out!"

"As you command, my prince," replied both knights.

As both Forde and Kyle started packing, Ephraim approached the brown haired knight, "Orson, how is your wound?"

"It's healing well," he replied.

Ephraim paused in his response. Orson seemed distracted and he couldn't decide what was troubling him. Kyle and Forde approached Ephraim, so he turned to acknowledge their presence.

"Are we prepared to move out?"

"Yes we are sir, but where are we going?" asked Kyle.

Ephraim grinned, finished forming his plan in his mind, "We are going to capture Renvall and by doing so we can buy time for my father and sister."

"As you command my prince," replied all three knights.

As the small group moved towards Renvall one of them sighed silently knowing if his leader found out his plan he would be in trouble, but at least he could be with his wife again if everything went well and Grado kept their word on their promise. He knew he was committing treason but the promise of seeing his wife again would be worth it.

(Scene change)

Ephraim and his small group stood silently before Renvall, wondering where all the defenders were for the castle. They had approached the castle unopposed, which shouldn't have happened but they weren't going to complain about the opportunity given to them.

"Prince Ephraim," began Forde, his eyes darting around the field while shifting in his saddle, "are you sure this is a good idea? This is their stronghold after all and it's bound to be well defended not to mention the defenders will be well armed."

"Forde!" Kyle shouted, "You shouldn't question your prince's orders!"

"Kyle, Forde is just stating his opinion," Ephraim pointed out, "besides the 'Lord Tactician' led Lords Hector, Eliwood and Lady Lyndis to victory in a battle like this in the two campaigns he led."

"Very true sir," Forde remarked, "but the 'Lord Tactician' was leading a larger force than we have now."

Ephraim smirked, "So let's see if we can take Renvall with just the forces we have and if I ever meet Will Bianchi, I would like his opinion on how well I did if we survive this battle."

"He'd probably say you were foolhardy by rushing into a castle without knowing the exact number of defenders," muttered Forde, "Yet, it's probably best that we attack because they probably aren't expecting to be invaded. Shall we start the charge, my prince?"

Ephraim grinned, "Of course, luckily we packed as much as we could before having the merchants flee to safety. It's a pity that the wagon broke down as we unloaded it."

(Scene change)

"Orson behind you!" Ephraim shouted as he impaled a lance wielding soldier with his own lance, Reginleif.

Orson spun around, a dark black sphere surrounding him. The attack had progressed well. The Grado soldiers were caught off guard but had quickly rallied their forces. The soldiers had charged Ephraim and his knights, keeping them on the defensive. Mercenaries, soldiers, knights, mages, shamans, and archers all fought desperately to keep Ephraim and his group north of the throne room. Dodging the sphere Orson charged down the shaman, his blade cutting into the enemy's chest.

Kyle and Forde worked as a team, cutting down any soldiers from flanking Ephraim. The fighting slowed down until the last knight fell to the prince.

"We need to move to the throne room quickly," Ephraim breathed heavily, "before they regroup!"

All charged down the nearest corridor towards the throne room. Rounding the bend Ephraim, Kyle, Forde, and Olson charged up the stairs and slammed the door open. Inside the remaining defenders stood shocked, their leader stood and quickly unsheathed his blade.

"Capture the prince alive!" he shouted pointing his sword at the group, "And kill the rest!"

Forde, Kyle and Ephraim charged the soldiers as Orson went after the remaining magic users. Ducking under a jab from a soldier, Ephraim charged the leader while Kyle impaled the soldier on his lance.

The leader grinned and rushed at the prince with his sword raised as the knights waited for Ephraim to finish the battle. Nearing the prince, the man swung his blade at Ephraim's head, but the prince spun his body, stabbing at the man as the man's blade sliced through the air in the empty spot he'd just occupied.

Enraged, the man turned again raising the blade above his head and slashed downward. Blocking the sword with the shaft of his lance Ephraim kicked the man in the stomach. Groaning the man stumbled back as Ephraim stabbed him through the heart.

"Lord Tirado," the man whispered, his breath ragged, "Were we just pawns?"

He gasped one last time and collapsed to the floor. No one noticed as Orson disappeared down the steps and into the shadows.

(Scene change)

"The castle has been secured," Kyle reported, grinning, "You were brilliant my prince! What a plan! What a battle!"

"I estimate that half of the enemy troops are in the field," Ephraim mused, "While we did take the castle we don't have the manpower to hold it for a siege. Since there's no point in lingering here, we should continue on to Grado Keep."

As he finished speaking Forde came rushing in, face filled with panic.

"Prince Ephraim!" he gasped, "Things have taken a turn for the worse. I was checking the perimeter of the castle….We're surrounded!"

"What!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Grado sent reinforcements so soon?" Ephraim asked surprised.

"What should we do?" Kyle pondered worriedly.

"We must escape!" Ephraim barked, he rushed to Forde's side and climbed on, riding pillion with his knight, "Quickly!"

The two men guided their mounts down the hall, relived when the gate was in sight. Rushing across the bridge they slowed. All three gasped at the size of the force surrounding the castle, including shamans and wyverns. One man riding a massive wyvern landed in front of them grinning insanely.

"So, you've managed to capture Renvall, have you?" he began, the insane smile still visible, "And with such a small force! Impressive, you've earned your reputation. I must say, that I do admire your work, and I take it you're the leader of the pack. The misguided Prince Ephraim," He finished pointing towards the prince.

"I am, and who are you."

"I am General Valter, the Moonstone of the Grado Imperial Army," the man chuckled, "and catching up to you caused me no trouble. We've reduce your homeland to ruins and yet," he paused, grinning again, "You and your little band of bravos continue to be a thorn in our side. It's ends here."

"We'll see…" retorted Ephraim, "You claim that you've taken the capital of Renais…So, how did you know I would attack Renvall?"

"Ha ha…" Valter laughed, "Patience, you'll have an answer soon enough. Now be reasonable good lads and drop your weapons."

"Prince Ephraim, let us attack!" Kyle shouted readying his lance, as Ephraim glared at Valter.

"Listen to me Ephraim," Valter snarled, "You're a smart man, and you know it's futile to fight me. You cannot win, and you have no escape. Accept the reality of your situation and surrender."

"Surrender?" Ephraim echoed.

"Heh heh heh, that's right. If you do I'll let you live," Valter smirked, "I hold all your lives in the palm of my hand….so don't test my good humor. Now come over here, bend your knee and beg for your life. Show me how Renais dogs grovel."

"I think not." Ephraim stated.

"What?" Valter sputtered, disbelief on his face.

"You said your name was Valter," Ephraim continued, "Well I'm sorry Valter, but I don't have time to waste playing game with you. So we're going to knock your louts about and then make our way from here."

"Foo….are you mad? Valter questioned, "Do you believe that you can fight your way past my wyvern knights?"

"Watch and see," Ephraim exclaimed, "I don't pick fights that I can't win. Kyle, Forde, are you both ready?"

"My life has been yours since the moment I took my chivalric vows," replied Kyle.

"It's moments like these that keep me by your side, my prince," Forde concluded unsheathing his sword.

"What idiotic wretches you are…" Valter growled raising his lance, his steed shifting at the shout, "Prepare yourselves, you're to be utterly destroyed."

"We break to the east," Ephraim whispered loudly to his men, "Go!"

(Scene Change)

"_Where is he?!" Hector shouted, pacing the throne room._

"_He'll be here soon Hector, he always arrives when he means to," replied Lyn, "And quit shouting you'll wake our daughter."_

_Hector sighed and slumped into the seat next to his wife who held their daughter Lilian. He loved his wife and daughter very much but where was her godfather Will? He was supposed to make his yearly visit._

_He grunted and stood up again, waking Lilian who started to cry. He flinched as Lyn glared at him, before trying to calm Lilian down._

"_Sounds like someone's not to happy," called Will, drawing Lyn and Hector's attention._

"_Will!" Lyn shouted, standing, she quickly walked over and hugged Will with one arm, the infant in the other, "It's so good to see you again."_

"_It has been a long time," sighed Will after releasing his adoptive sister, "and I seem to have done it again."_

_All three glanced down at a now quiet and sleeping Lilian. Hector grinned whispering, "Now that's why you are such a great godfather…she calms down for you. Of course I'm still learning to not make her upset."_

_All three smiled and began chatting about what had happened since his previous visit. Slowly the scene darkened and yellow eyes stared out him from the shadows. He stared back grinning, "I've defeated a dragon so I'm not afraid of you….I will beat you…I'll show you the courage a human heart holds!"_

(Scene change)

Will arose shortly before the sun started rising smiling softly, _'That was an interesting dream.'_

Glancing around the tent he donned his cloak and exited the tent stepping into the cool morning air. Outside stood Matthew and Guy on watch, Neimi and Colm were with them as well, starting a fire for the morning meal. He watched as the sun started chasing away the shadows, looking ahead he shivered as he noticed the fog.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Eirika emerged from her tent, smiling as she walked towards him.

"Good morning Will," Eirika yawned, "did you sleep well?"

"I did," Will replied, "Did you?"

"As much as I could," Eirika answered, "but I was a bit nervous being so close to rescuing my brother."

Will nodded as the pair sat down near the fire, talking as everyone else awoke and as Neimi cooked breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ok, so the next chapter is finished so please read and review. If anyone would like to do a cover image for the story please PM since I can't draw that well but I do have some ideas for the cover image.<p> 


	8. Interlude I

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

Thank you to my beta Frog for the improvements to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Entered the Nabata Desert today and it was very hot, and the only reason we are here is because of Hector's brother who suggested we meet the "Living Legend." This legend is none other than Archsage Athos! After speaking with Eliwood, Hector and Lyn he personally spoke to me, it was an interesting conversation, but mostly it was about me seeing my friends through their upcoming trails. While I'm not looking forward to traveling in Bern, nothing will keep me from helping to defeat Nergal.<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_I once had an interesting conversation with Will Bianchi when we camped for the night. We discussed the use of Pegasus Knights and it led to how we created a tactical strategy for them against archers. I'm still amazed at his tactical prowess._

**Pent speaking to Louise after the final battle**

Interlude I

Lyn stood on the battlements of Castle Ostia looking northeast towards the plains of Sacae. Tears fell from her green eyes, and clutched in her hands was a letter from Will. The letter held an explanation and said goodbye, which she had received a year ago when Will had decided to leave Elibe.

So much had changed since the defeat of Nergal. Canas had died with his wife trying to stop a snow storm. Eliwood was Marquess of Pherae, married to Ninian and had a fine son named Roy. She was now married to Hector and they had a lovely daughter named Lillian. Kent was steward of Caelin, but Sain and Florina had left to become mercenaries. Jaffar and Nino were missing and many other friends had moved on, and Will had wandered for a time until he'd grown restless and left for Magvel.

'_At least Will was able to visit us after everyone stopped searching for him.' _Lyn thought as the turned away, walking towards the throne room.

The letter stated that he planned to take her advice and seek out a new land. Letters had arrived by messengers at least once a month from Will, but they were brief, stating he was ok and that he was safe.

As she walked into the throne room glanced up from her musing and spotted her husband and their daughter talking to a brown haired woman, and caught the end of the conversation, "She'll be glad to hear from him."

"Be glad to hear from whom?" asked Lyn.

Hector beamed as he walked briskly towards Lyn, Lilina giggling as Hector pulled Lyn into a quick hug, "Will sent us a message," he replied pointing towards the woman, "I asked her to wait in delivering it because it's addressed to you. He sent one to me also, and I've read mine already."

Lyn nodded and stepped forward, "So how's Will?"

The woman smiled, "Your friend is alright, but that was when I last saw him. There's a war going on right now in Magvel. I'm sure you know this already," Lyn and Hector nodded, "anyways the war started and Will decided to enter the war sooner than later. He's serving Princes Eirika of Renais as her tactician, but they left to find Eirika's brother so I cannot say how he is right now."

"Will….," whispered Lyn.

The woman handed Lyn an envelope, "He asked that this letter be delivered to you."

Her hands trembled as she gently reached for the letter, breaking the seal, and pulling the sheet out.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I've get so worried when I don't receive a letter from him. I'm just curious on why he decided to enter a war so soon?"

"He implied that someone found him out and tried to enlist his services as a tactician, but he has a sense of honor and helps those opposed to tyranny," answered the woman.

"Thank you again," replied the Sacaean woman, "If it's possible could you explain to me more about Magvel and its nations?"

"You're welcome, and I'll do my best to answer any question you have about my home and Magvel, but for now I need to rest."

The woman bowed and retreated as Lyn unfolded the paper and began reading.

_To my sister and friend Lyndis,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. Sorry that I haven't written for a while, but someone figured out my identity, and I needed to leave Grado._

_Of course Grado started a war with its neighbor Renais and I've decided to help the Renais forces, before being conscripted by Grado, despite their substantial offer. Yet I didn't expect to be helping the princess of Renais, whom I came across in time to aid her escape. Like you, she shared her story with me and despite the odds I knew I could accomplish those goals because I've done it before, twice._

_I am currently writing this letter in Castle Frelia and about to aid Princess Eirika in finding her brother. Along the way to Frelia we rescued Princess Tana of Frelia, a dear friend of Eirika's. I've decided to teach her in tactics in order for her to help command the army, and she does share some similar traits with you._

_She can be stubborn, but will listen to my advice when it comes to keeping her alive, but she is kind and wants to help her people. She can fight well with a rapier like Eliwood but has her own unique style._

_I have also found Guy and Matthew. Seems that Guy is still working to prove he is the best swordfighter around and is now working as a mercenary for King Hayden._

_As for Matthew he's still keeping secrets but I know I can rely on him, and he did explain that he fled to Magvel because you and Hector didn't understand the word retirement. I'm not going to blame you or Hector because Matthew __**was**__ Ostia's best spy, but I can understand the reasons behind his wanting to leave and retire._

_Tomorrow I'll be off fighting again, and in another war. I hope to find a place to settle down and rebuild House Bianchi….and possibly someone to love, but I'm not entirely sure yet._

_The odds may be stacked against us but I have the upmost confidence that I can find the path to victory. I am the Lord Tactician and the Famed Genius, two titles I wish I never had but if I'm going to have these titles I will do my best to uphold them._

_I will return someday, I always keep my promises. Now I know you're going to fret over me, so there's no point in telling you not too. I apologize if I don't write again anytime soon because I might be busy fighting._

_Take care of my goddaughter._

_Will_

"Will be safe," whispered Lyn, setting the letter down, "You're not a fighter, so please let your companions protect you."

"Lyn, are you alright?" asked Hector.

"No I am not," she hissed, turning to her husband who stepped back knowing he shouldn't speak, "I should be at his side protecting him, but I can't leave! I can't because I have you and Lilina to take care for now. I should be rushing off to stand beside him protecting Lilina's godfather and the person I consider a brother and a dear friend. I….I…..excuse me."

She turned rushing out the throne room clutching her sides trying to hold back the tears. The guards called out to her as she disappeared around the corner towards the stable. Shortly after her disappearance a senior officer came rushing past the guards barely acknowledging their salute as he entered the throne room

"My lord, shall I gather an escort for Lady Lyndis?" The officer asked after bowing to Hector.

"No, leave her be," replied Hector knowing that Lyn needed time alone.

The officer bowed, "As you command my lord."_ 'Be safe Will,' _thought Hector as the officer exited the throne room, _'because if you die Lyn will collapse. You are important to her just as she considers me important, and you were friends with her for a long time. She may be able to move on after a while but I believe she wouldn't be the same if you died. She should be by your side, but she has a duty to me, our daughter and our people. I'm sorry that I can't aid you also but I hope you find somewhere to settle down, and rebuilt your house, and find someone to love.'_

Hector sighed before reaching down and picking Lilina up who had started crying when Lyn left. Holding her close Hector softly spoke to her as he sat down picking up the book he had been reading to her when the messenger from Magvel had arrived.

Somewhere near Castle Ostia

Lyn sat leaning against a tree as her tears ran freely down her cheeks which started after she and sunk to the ground. Her horse which was tied to another tree watched her a moment before returning to graze.

'_Will, my friend,' _Lynthought as she continued to weep, _'I am so sorry that I am unable to come to your aid. I can't leave Hector or Lilina and ride to your side as you did when Caelin was attacked by Lord Darin. I am your peerless warrior and while I should be beside you, I know you'll be fine. I will see you again, my friend, my brother, my master tactician."_

She sobbed again for her brother, hoping he would return to see his goddaughter.

* * *

><p>Ok, the first interlude chapter is done so please read and review. Again, if anyone would like to draw the cover image for the story please PM.<p> 


	9. Chapter Six: Victims of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

* * *

><p><em>Here I go again, I'm off on another adventure but this time I'm helping Lord Eliwood who's trying to find his father. Still that feeling that's there's more trouble is appeared and hopefully I be able to prove it wrong. Lord Eliwood has some decent skills as a swordfighter but his style is a stabbing thrust into the enemy's chest. I may have some work to do in keeping him alive.<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_ While Will Bianchi may occasionally wear a mask to hide his emotions he's not emotionless. When we received word that Caelin had fallen to a surprise attack, Will Bianchi was ready to set off immediately to rescues Caelin and Lady Lyndis. It took Eliwood, Hector, Matthew, and Guy to convince him to not rush into danger without us….I was surprised he listened._

**Marcus talking to Isadora**

Chapter Six: Victims of War

Will glanced around the fog covered ground watching the shadows carefully. Something told him that they were being watched, but so far no one had appeared. Eirika, Seth and he agreed to head through a sparsely populated area of Grado filled with trees, ridges and mountains and a forest around the edges of the area. A village also rested towards the southern end of the edge of the valley.

"Will is everything all right?" whispered Guy.

"I don't know," the tactician replied, "even with Colm and Matthew scouting ahead, the enemy could still be hiding. Where is Vanessa?"

Vanessa quickly appeared at Will's side, "Yes Sir Will?"

Will sighed but continued, "Vanessa if we make contact with the enemy, fly above them with Joshua. Joshua will be your support in case any archer targets you."

Vanessa bowed, "As you command, Sir Will."

As Vanessa returned to the rear where Joshua currently talking to Natasha, Will slowly gazed around the field again and shivered. Drawing the cloak tighter around him he tried to keep warm as best he could. It had surprised him that his cloak survived with only minor damage when his original pack had caught fire.

"Will is everything alright?" asked Eirika, appearing next to him.

"Yes, just a bit cold."

As Eirika was about to reply a cloaked figured warped in front of them. Unsheathing her sword, she stepped closer to Will as he shouted for everyone to form up as he realized that the figure before Eirika was a shaman.

'_I dislike shamans even though I had one fight beside me, but unlike others of his class, Canas wasn't out to hurt everyone.'_ thought Will recalling the deceased druid.

"Ha ha ha," the cloaked man chuckled, "Princes Eirika of Renais! Accept your fate for you have nowhere to flee!"

"Who are you?" she asked back. _'I believe this is going to ugly pretty soon. Thanks to Will's training I know we need to be cautious when there's fog around.'_

"That's what I would like to know also, but I'm guessing you work for Grado," Will added, "I suspected you and your forces were about, but I'll admit this isn't the first time enemy troops have escaped my notice."

"I am Novala," the cloaked figured replied, "and what do we have here? Well, if it isn't Will Bianchi, the Lord Tactician himself. This must be my lucky day." Novala chuckled, "But that is not why I'm here," turns back to Eirika, "I see you are wearing your bracelet. I think I'll ask you to surrender your lovely trinket. Come now, hand it over?"

"No, you mustn't!" Seth called out, tightening his grip on his sword.

"My bracelet?" Eirika repeated, glancing towards it, "Why do you want it?"

'_A very good question,'_ Will thought, _'Seth's behavior gives an obvious clue of its importance but I still am left in the dark. I wish he would trust me with the importance of the bracelet.'_

"His Majesty desires it," replied Novala impatiently, "and that's a good enough reason. Once I present it to him, he will make me a general and I'll be famous. Come; hand it over quickly and I'll let you live."

"Princess Eirika, please don't," implored Seth, his voice desperate.

Eirika glanced towards Will who nodded in agreement, and shook her head, "No, I will not surrender my bracelet."

The man flinched, and anger shot from his eyes, "Your obedience will only bring you pain. You've come all this way to aid Prince Ephraim have you not? A fool's errand, for Prince Ephraim fell before the might of the empire! As we speak he rots away in a jail cell in Renvall, meekly awaiting his execution."

"My brother," asked Eirika, confused, "You lie! My brother could never be defeated by a pitiful worm like you!"

"Bah," grumbled the man, "protest all you want, it doesn't change the truth. Prince Ephraim has been defeated and it will be remembered that Grado defeated him." Eirika gripped her sword tighter trying not to lose her temper, "You're not going to acquiesce are you? Very well," he chuckled and three more people warped in, a man, a woman and a small child, "Now will you surrender your bracelet, or do I sent these people to be fed upon by the giant spiders that live in these woods?"

Eirika sighed in defeat, whispering, "You win."

"Princess, wait," pleaded Seth, "That bracelet…"

"It's not worth the life of these people," interrupted Eirika, stabbing her sword into the ground. She unclasped the bracelet and tossed it to the man, who caught it with one hand.

He chuckled as he looked it over, "Yes, there can be no mistake," a blue stone set in the golden jewelry, placing inside a pocket he glanced up smiling coldly causing Will shiver, "Next, your weapons. Take them off and hand them over."

"No," the tactician interrupted, "You are demanding too much of us, and I'm sure Seth will agree with me."

Seth nodded vigorously, causing the man to frown, "I should have known that asking the Lord Tactician to surrender would be too much. Not to mention that the Renais knights haven't been dulled by the peace. Well then, my hostages are no longer of any use to me," the hostages were warped away but still could be seen in the distance by burning torches, "Guess I'll feed them to the giant spiders."

"You can't-"

"Ha ah, this will be such a delight to watch," Novala laughed cutting off the princess, before muttering "Once that's done I'll just let it destroy the group one by one and then capture the Lord Tactician. He will rue the day he swore fealty to Renais!"

Will muttered something unintelligible. She turned back to the man and pulled her rapier from the ground before speaking, her voice hoarse, "Why, why would you….How can you do such a thing?"

"This is WAR!" The man roared, "There are no rules in war and as such anything goes!"

Will glanced up his voice turning cold, "That is where you are wrong mister," the man turned towards him to protest but Will held up a hand, "If you don't follow any rules, then you're no different than common brigands. In war, both opponents know there are unwritten rules and to not follow them will ruin their good name. So your statement is a mark against you."

Speaking quickly in the pause the man hissed, "You curs of Renais have lost, and your idiotic ramblings mean nothings…."

'_Those who declare that you have lost do not understand that while they may have won the battle they haven't won the war. I have won two wars and was told in one that victory for us was impossible, and yet, while it wasn't easy it was never impossible to achieve victory.' _Will's voice echoed in Eirika's mind, recalling a fireside conversation she and Will had during a quick lesson Will gave her before turning in a few nights ago.

"Enough!" she shouted, "Hold your tongue! I have had enough of your talk!"

"What?" the man asked confused.

"I…." she paused, glancing at Will who nodded, "We, the people of Renais have long honored our allegiance with the Grado Empire…and yet, you invaded without warning. You ravaged our lands. Killed my father…." her voice slowly grew sharper, her eyes burned with rage, seeing this before at the final show down between Lyn and her Granduncle, Will gently placed a hand on Eirika's shoulder which instantly calmed her down. Once she had calmed enough, Will released her and she continued, "Even then, I told myself I must not hate Grado or her people. If I gave into my hate the bond between our lands would be lost. I refused to hate thanks to a friend who helped me understand it was my choice whether to hate or not," the man continued to stare angrily at Eirika failing to notice Will motioning for Ross to standby to attack, "I lived for the day our nations would know peace again," a pause as she collected her thoughts, "But if this is Grado's true face…if you could extinguish Renais without pity, or remorse. If this is so, then my heart doesn't have room for forgiveness."

"Imprudent girl," shouted the man, "do your words expect to save your country men? They will not! Your people will die, and your small army will die except your tactician!"

As he began to warp out, Ross unsheathed his axe and threw it towards Novala, only barely wounding the shaman who groaned in pain as he warped out after pulling the axe from his leg.

Will spun around shouted out orders to everyone. While they moved into position he exchanged glances with Eirika, "You did well."

She nodded but her eyes betrayed her unspoken words. Sighing, Will pulled her into a quick hug and spoke softly, "I do not regret swearing fealty to you or Renais. It's my life and I can choose who to serve," releasing her he grinned, "Now let's show this Grado commander the might of Renais."

Everything had gone according to the plan Will created. Everyone minus Vanessa and Joshua were grouped into a circle with Matthew, Colm, Neimi, Artur and Lute in the center. Above them Vanessa and Joshua slowly flew towards where the captured citizens of Renais were tied, hoping to reach them before the spider did.

It was going to be tough because of the fog but with Will's experience with thieves helped spot the enemies rushing towards them at a run. A mixture of sword, axe, lance and bows along with a few magic users mixed in mostly shamans threatened to ruin Will's day.

"Artur!" He shouted as he dodged another attack from his attacker before Artur's light magic overwhelmed the shaman's defenses.

He ducked under his next opponents attack, and slammed his shoulder into his opponent as he rose knocking the enemy back before falling down dead with a well-placed shot from Neimi, nodding his thanks to her Will paused to observe the battlefield. It reminded him of the first battle on the Dreaded Isle against Uhai, but unlike the current commander, the Sacaen Uhai was honorable.

Looking eastward Will hoped that Vanessa and Joshua were alright before a familiar sound reached his ears. The sounds of a flux attack charging. Searching franticly, he caught sight of Eirika fighting the enemy commander, the attacks keeping her from landing a strike. He sighed and walked into the fog and hoped to catch the shaman off guard.

(Scene Change)

"Mommy, Daddy!" the girl cried out, "A pegasus knight!"

The man and woman looked up and started shouting, "Over here!"

Hearing their cries, Vanessa lowered her steed down towards them, when Joshua tapped her on the shoulder pointing towards the mountains. Following the direction he was pointing Vanessa gasped in fright and urged her mount to descend quickly.

The bael was on its way, and was slowly moving down the mountain.

"Eeek!" cried the girl, "Help! Help!"

Landing quickly, Vanessa waited for Joshua to hop off and start helping the family across the ridge and to safety.

"Now run that way," advised Joshua, "safety is in that direction."

The family nodded and quickly began running towards where the main group was while Joshua turned to Vanessa, "Let's draw that beast to me. I'll stand here on the ridge and hopefully will be able to doge any attacks that creature makes."

Vanessa nodded, "Right, and I'll attack from the air. Hopefully both of us can quickly defeat this monstrosity, but if you are wounded I'm pulling you out and back to the main group. Understand?"

Nodding, Joshua turned to the mountains and shouted, "Hey you, I'm over here!"

Slowly the spider drew closer towards the myrmidon, its mandibles salivating at the prospect of fresh prey. With its eyes focused on the figure before it, the beast failed to notice the Pegasus Knight attacking from above.

Vanessa dove towards the eight-legged monster. Despite being afraid, she knew the bael needed to be taken down. She aimed for the head and hoped that she struck a critical blow to the beast. The monster hissed in pain as the lance struck its head and destroyed one of its eyes, but the injuries did nothing to slow its progress/momentum. Vanessa struck over and over, wounding the monster until only one eye remained. The spider now was close to Joshua, but as it attacked it missed and Joshua moved out of the way to strike the underbelly of the beast. The bael dropped to the ground, curling itself into a ball and glaring at its would-be meal when its last eye was destroyed by a blow from Joshua. Blinded the bael tried to retreat back to its cave but a torch landed on its body from above and collapsed in pain as the fire finally finished it off.

Vanessa landed next to Joshua who watched in silence as he climbed behind her again. The Pegasus took to the air flying back towards the main body of the army leaving the burnt monster behind.

(Scene Change)

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Novala snarled, sending another dark flux orb against the princess only to have her dodge the attack. She and her troops led by the Lord Tactician had reached his position despite the thick fog which he thought would be an advantage, but against Will Bianchi that was a long shot since he used the thieves' eye sight to his own advantage making sure any attack or counter attack against the princess's forces failed.

Thieves, fighters, knights, archer, and sword users fought and quickly killed his men but he wouldn't give up. He was determined to achieve glory for himself and earn the king's favor. All he needed to do was kill the princess only that was proving harder than original planned.

"Die!" he shouted sending another flux orb after Eirika.

"Surrender," she cried back while dodging the attack, wondering where Will was in the back of her mind, "or it is you that will die!"

Novala chuckled as he charged another attack, "Really, please tell me who will kill me!"

"She will!" a voice called out as a fist swung towards the shaman forcing him to end his spell. Taking the advantage of the situation, Eirika stepped forward piercing the shaman's heart. The rest of his men followed him as he toppled to the ground.

"Will?" asked Eirika in surprise as the man stepped out of the fog.

"Greetings Eirika," he bowed, "excellent work on taking the advantage of the distraction."

Eirika smiled and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug which he returned. She leaned up so that she was almost on her toes to whisper in his ear, "I was worried when I didn't see you following."

Releasing her he stepped back with a sigh, "I know, but I knew if I didn't distract him you would've never been able to reach him. So I used the fog to my advantage and slipped in behind him."

Her eyes dropped to the ground before she could speak as Will gently lifted her head up his hand moving to rest on her cheek. Inside his conscious screamed at him to kiss her but the logical part of him fought against it stating it wasn't time.

"I won't do it again, I promise," he assured, "Now let's go see if Vanessa and Joshua were able to accomplish their mission."

Dropping his hand Will strode away despite the continuing battle inside him. Eirika sighed and followed. Once again the mask had hidden Will's emotions and he allowed only the emotions he wanted to her to see, but something told her the mask would break.

"I hope they arrive home safely," Eirika mused as the family began walking away shortly after thanking everyone for their rescue. "I hate to see my countrymen in peril, especially my family and friends."

"Don't worry Eirika, I'm sure they will make it in one piece," replied Will as Eirika glanced at her recovered bracelet. "I believe you." she smiled, "Especially since you made sure that they were well provisioned for the journey home."

Will smiled at her comment noting that Seth was approaching with determination written on his face, "Your Highness, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Eirika turned to Will who nodded in understanding, "It's fine," bowing slightly he added, "By your leave Your Highness," turning, he slowly walked off.

Once the tactician was gone, Seth began his explanation "The late King Fado ordered me to keep silent about this until the proper time arrived. However, given current events and with Emperor Vigarde's actions I think it's time you learned the secret of the bracelet you wear, Princess Eirika. Are you ready?"

"I am," replied Eirika mentally telling herself to explain everything to Will later.

"As you know, Princess," the knight began, "Renais houses one of the legendary Sacred Stones."

"Of course. It's in the temple, and it's supposed to be a ward against of evil."

"Yes, at least the true stone is," mused Seth, "but the stone in the temple is nothing but a forgery. The real Sacred Stone of Renais lies beneath the royal castle, guarded by a powerful seal, an infinitely complex lock of sorts."

"What?" Eirika exclaimed, "Is this really true?"

"Yes," he replied, "King Fado confided in me himself. The Sacred Stones banished evil long ago and possess power beyond our knowledge. The ancient kings of Renais felt it prudent to seal ours away. They feared its power could be misused, and so they thought to remove the temptation. The keys to break the seals were hidden too, forged into bracelets. The very ones you and your brother wear."

"Our bracelets," gasped Eirika in realization of what she had almost lost to Grado, "How could Father keep this a secret from me so long?"

"'_They must not know anything about the bracelets. Tell them only if some great peril strikes_,'" Seth answered, recalling what the king had told him, "These are King Fado's exact words and orders. Prince Ephraim knows nothing of the bracelet's secret either. The king told me this out of fear that something might happen to him, so that when the time came the two of you could learn the truth."

"The bracelets have so much more meaning know," Eirika mused rubbing her bracelet, "now I understand why you were so adamant in retrieving it and not surrendering it."

"Yes," agreed Seth, "and we are the only living souls who know the secret of the Stone of Renais. At least, that I was given to believe. Yet…"

"Yet Grado's army has made it clear they only want my bracelet," interjected Eirika frowning.

"Yes, that has apparently been made clear," replied Seth, "I don't know how Emperor Vigarde learned of the secret nor his motives."

"He could use the bracelets to unlock the seals to the Sacred Stones and destroy it in secret…"

"That is a possibility."

"Which means that my brother and his bracelet…."

"If he's been captured, they have his bracelet then and he may be-"

"Brother," whispered Eirika, her heart breaking.

"Princess, we must take the man's word to be true," stated Seth, "We must hurry to reach Prince Ephraim. The enemy soldiers that fled will be reporting our position. I fear that any reports of us approaching Renvall, where Prince Ephraim is being held, may lead to his execution."

"You're right, we have no time to waste," declared Eirika, "We must hurry to Renvall, let's go rescue my brother!"

(Scene Change)

Will watched the camp as it packed up to move out. He had spoken briefly with his sister Alice, and now stood quietly to one side pondering about the past, and about the future.

Mostly he was troubled about his feelings towards Eirika, for he had never had those emotions before. His past travels were filled with feelings of family and friendship, and he again wished Lyn was there to help him sort out his thoughts.

"There you are," he was startled from his thoughts as Eirika strode up beside him, "I was wondering where you were and was about to ask Guy when I spotted your hair."

"I hope I didn't worry you too much," Will smiled slightly, "and my hair is helpful sometimes."

"So what are you doing over here?" asked Eirika, glancing over Will and noting he was keeping his expressions hidden.

"Just trying to work something out," he replied, "and wishing Lyn was here to help me."

"Seth told me the secret to my bracelet," Eirika disclosed setting a hand on his shoulder, "I'll explain later, but I fear things are turning worse."

"Don't they always?" Will put in, "I should know," turning to Eirika he noted her worried expression, "What's wrong?"

"Remember the enemy commander?" asked Eirika.

Will nodded and Eirika continued, "He claimed my brother had been captured and is going to be executed, that is why I have ordered the army to move quickly to Renvall. We must rescue my brother."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Will agreed as they headed back to camp, "We will rescue your brother," his voiced dropped to a low whisper so that Eirika didn't hear it, "and I'll continue to help you in your quest."

* * *

><p>Please read and review. Please also vote in my poll to see what skills Will and Eirika's kids should have.<p> 


	10. Chapter Seven: Waterside Renvall

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

* * *

><p><em>Heath, a wyvern knight is a good companion in the army since his surrender to Lord Eliwood and has been a great help. Both of us have left Bern for different reasons but Heath feared of being captured as we entered Bern because he confided in me that he is a deserter. Deserter or not he's valuable to us and I will not let his freedom be taken away.<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe vol. 2)**

_Will Bianchi is not like Sain who constantly tries to flirt with me. I'm still shy around men but when it comes to Will whom I treat as a brother I am not as shy around him. He cares about everyone and knows my comfort zone. Fiora, why am I still shy around other men but when Will is near me all my shyness leaves?_

**Florina talking to her sister Fiora**

Chapter 7: Waterside Renvall

Will sat silently on the lead wagon next to Guy trying not to glance behind him at the next wagon which was being guarded by Eirika.

Seth and he had a falling out once the paladin had learned that Eirika explained to the tactician the reasons why Grado wanted her bracelet. She'd pleaded with Seth to listen to reason, and that she didn't want Will to be left in the dark. He needed to understand if he was to help them achieve victory. Seth hadn't listen to the explanation and continued arguing that it reached the point where Will simply stood and walked off.

It hurt that Seth didn't trust him to keep it secret, but he understood his reasons. He was a stranger to the land and reading about their history wasn't the same as growing up and learning about the history of Magvel.

Three day's had passed since the argument and it clearly was affecting the group. Silence was their constant companion as they traveled and rested for the night. Any conversation was done in a whisper and usually very short with the participants' drifting around the camp before turning in for the night. He didn't mean to be rude but he kept his distance from Eirika who was slowly becoming annoyed at Seth for watching her even more closely as if to stop her from sharing anymore secrets, though he did miss talking with her.

"Will," Seth interrupted his line of thought, "I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you. It was wrong for me to think you would take advantage about the true nature of the bracelet," he continued never noticing Eirika was watching intently a small smile growing on her face, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Seth, but you really don't need to apologize," Will replied, turning towards the red-haired paladin, "You were doing what your knightly vows commanded you to do as a knight of Renais."

Shaking hands with Will the group's mood improved, as Seth rode past Eirika she whispered a thanks to him. The paladin bowed his head in acknowledgement while promising never to doubt Will as he now proved he could keep secrets.

Later that day after the nightly meal, Seth, Will and Eirika sat around the campfire discussing quietly about the news they had received and the importance of the bracelets.

"Our primary concern is to keep Grado from obtaining the second bracelet," explained Will, "If the bracelet is captured the Sacred Stone of Renais will be destroyed and what evil there is will win," he paused, sighing. "Grado cannot win. That is why we need to achieve victory tomorrow."

"You are correct," Seth replied. "But remember what the shaman told us that Prince Ephraim is captured and being held at Renvall. Both bracelets are needed to unlock the stone."

"True but I doubt the prince has been captured," stated Will.

"Will, are you saying they lied?" Eirika asked, looking up from the fire.

"They could possibly have been telling the truth." he shrugged, "but from what you told me about your brother, he's an excellent tactician unlikely to be captured. We don't know if he has been apprehended or not, but we are still going to find out," he stood with a sigh, "I just fear this is another attempt to secure your bracelet like the one where Lyn and I agreed to retrieve Ninian's ring."

Eirika glanced down at her bracelet which shone in the firelight softly as she spoke, "We'll find out tomorrow if what we were told is the truth. If my brother is there, we will free him and then quickly retreat back to Frelia, but if he's not…"

"We'll continue our search for him until we do." replied Will, turning around, "No matter how long it takes, I'll help you find your brother."

Eirika's only reply was to stand and hug Will before releasing him and ordering him to rest. Will bowed and walked away without argument knowing he needed the rest because tomorrow might be a long day.

(Scene Change)

Eirika stood next to Will as he surveyed the terrain surrounding Renvall. The castle sat on an island surrounded by water. Huge Peaks dominated the area forcing any movement in the area to come from the west or east. Ridges and small defensive mountains along with the tree's and the water to cross numbers bridges to attack the fortress head on gave this area perfect terrain for a defensive army.

"Will, do you think my brother is held in that fortress?" asked Eirika.

"Renvall lies in an area perfect for defense," Will replied, turning to face Guy, "Arm everyone with as many weapons they can carry. We won't have time to move the wagon's with us," Guy nodded, quickly moving back to group as Will turned back to face the castle, "We'll have a hard time Eirika, but we can do it. If your brother is captured I believe he would be held in that castle."

Seth nodded in agreement, "What's the plan then?"

"We move as quickly as possible," replied the tactician, "hopefully they don't realize we are so near."

The three of them quickly returned to the group with Will immediately barking out orders.

"Princess Eirika! Will Bianchi!" shouted Franz, "Please allow me to fight with you. My elder brother Forde is with the Prince Ephraim, and Sirs Kyle and Orson. Let me help in liberating them from their captivity!"

"There is nothing left to discuss," added Gilliam, "Let's march!"

"The hour of your reunion is not far off," continued Moulder, "Let's free the Prince!"

"I am yours to command Your Highness, Sir Will," Vanessa put in, guiding her mount over.

"Lead us again to victory Lord Tactician," Matthew smirked, earning a smack upside the head from Guy.

Everyone else continued to voice their support to Eirika and Will as the priest, cleric and monk prayed for victory.

"I'm on my way brother," whispered Eirika as she unsheathed her blade.

"We'll need to proceed with caution. The enemy has an archer occupied a ballistae close to the castle, but I am curious why the enemy commander has deployed a second ballistae close to our position," Will then pointed northward, "By giving us the use of the second ballistae the enemy has allowed us to attack at long range also."

"Ballistae, aren't they siege weaponry?" queried Eirika.

"Yes, but they can be converted for defensive purposes," Will replied, remembering the Vortex Strategy, "Able to shoot massive long range bolts, they can rain death from above without putting the person operating them at risk. Vanessa, stay to the rear until the enemy ballistae is out of bolts," Vanessa bowed, "Seth you'll be the moving target for them."

"Will, I have a question?" Neimi spoke gaining the tactician's attention.

"I believe you're going to ask me to ask permission to use the ballistae north of here, right?"

Neimi nodded, and Will continued, "That's exactly what I was planning on ordering you to do. Ross and Colm please escort and protect Neimi to the unmanned ballistae north of here. Neimi once you're there, take out as many enemies as you can before you run out of ammunition. Once you run out of bolts, rejoin us quickly. Ross and Colm, once we've entered the castle return to the wagons and stay hidden until we return."

"Right," Ross replied as he, the thief and archer headed off.

"Everyone else, let's move as quickly as possible but stay out of range of the ballista."

"What's the formation Will?" asked Seth.

"Seth you'll be point, and try not to be injured badly attracting the attention of the ballista. Franz stay behind Seth with Gilliam and Garcia flanking you. If Seth is attacked move up to protect him. Joshua, Michael, Guy, and Alice form up behind them. Matthew, help out anywhere and especially when your nimble fingers are needed. Lute, Artur, Natasha, and Moulder form up behind Joshua's group. Eirika and Vanessa stay with me until the ballista is taken care of or someone needs to be relieved."

"Right," replied Eirika and Vanessa as the group moved into formation. Once everyone was in position Will glanced towards the castle, before turning back to the army who waited patiently for his orders.

"Everyone, I'm not going to remind you what we need to do here," he started, "but I will tell you that this battle will show Grado what can happen when people stand united. Move out!"

(Scene Change)

Will watched as the enemy forces desperately tried to hold the group back once their occupied ballistae had run out of bolts and the archer killed, but they couldn't hold as Eirika's forces slowly pushed them back.

Neimi had done a wonderful job in splintering the enemy leaving a much smaller force to deal with and had surprised Will by how quickly she joined the group once the ballistae was empty. Now she was firing rapidly alongside the magic users picking off enemies at long range and turning the tide for them.

Seth, Franz, Gilliam and Garcia were taking the brunt of the attack while their support aided them when they were pushed back. As Garcia blocked an attack from a lance wielding soldier he glanced towards the gate as the enemy commander mounted his horse and prepared to charge. Shoving with all his weight he threw the soldier off balance before crashing his ax against the man's armor turning he shouted, "Will the enemy commander is about to charge!"

"Seth!" shouted Will above the den of battle.

Seth turned facing the tactician as he pointed at the enemy commander, "Charge him first before he does!" Seth nodded and readied his lance, as Will continued to shout orders, "Joshua, take your group and finish the remaining enemies as Seth charges the enemy commander. Eirika and Vanessa move up and support our archer and magic users."

As everyone acknowledged Will's orders, Seth spurred his horse into a gallop past the few remaining enemies before him who only tried to charge the support units but were overwhelmed as Joshua's group ran into them.

(Scene Change)

"Blast it all, how did they manage to get past the ballistae?" muttered Murray as he surveyed the field, "Tirado undermanned us, we didn't have the men to man both."

He had been safely out of range but he'd watched helplessly as his men were slowly dispatched one by one. Growing tired of watching his men die before him Murray had decided to charge the enemy lines, hoping to take out some of their experienced fighters and capture their leaders. He never heard one of them shout out and ruining his plans.

Mounting he spurred his horse holding his lance in one hand and reins in the other. He lowered the lance with a grin aiming for the armored knight he blocked an attack with his shield. Murray was so focused on his task he failed to notice the enemy paladin charging towards him until he felt a piercing pain in his side and the ground rushing up to meet him.

Everyone moved quickly to the castle as Seth secured the gate, the remaining soldiers had fallen after Seth had defeated the cavalier with his lance. The army paused at the front gate, taking in deep breaths and tired and sore from the fight.

Will waited till everyone was ready before Garcia and Gilliam slowly opened the gate and he began whispering orders, "Keep your weapons ready and keep a look out for any enemies. We've no time to lose if the enemy is here and decided to move up the prince's execution."

Cautiously the army entered the fortress as he glanced around the empty gate house with a feeling of concern growing in his heart. Something wasn't right…

(Scene Change)

"Is my brother somewhere in the castle?" Eirika asked as she, Will and Seth walked in front of the group as still no foes had appeared, "Seth! Will! We need to look around and find the dungeons."

"Agreed, but we must be cautious and not let the enemy divide us into small groups," Will replied.

"Princess Eirika, Will hold," hissed Seth as he moved in front of the pair, "There's a figure in the shadows…."

"Who is it" the princess whispered drawing her sword as the sound of boots walking across the floor reached their ears and an armored man appeared out of the shadows.

"Princess Eirika…" the man started, the crest of Renais on his shoulders, "and….is that you Seth?"

"Sir Orson why are you here?" Seth questioned, "Shouldn't you be with Prince Ephraim?"

"Are you well Sir Orson?" asked Eirika as she and Will moved next to Seth, "If you are here my brother must be with you right?"

"Yes…" whispered the man nodding slowly, "Prince Ephraim, myself and two other knights were captured by Grado. They've been holding us prisoners here….and I've just escaped my cell. A chance escape….it's what I had prayed for…."

'_Liar.'_ thought Will. _'I've worked with shifty characters before. Even Matthew can be more sincere than this when he's up to something. I don't see any injuries so I'm still going to say he's a liar. Now how do I convince Eirika?'_

"Orson are you well?" Eirika repeated softly, "Your face is so pale. Are you hurt?"

"No…." Orson responded quickly, "I'm fine but I can't say the same for Prince Ephraim."

"What!?" Eirika cried, "Where is my brother?"

'_He's probably not here Eirika, because if he was no true loyal knight would leave their lord behind unless ordered,'_ Will sighed to himself.

"If he is still alive he will be in one of the deeper cells where I was being held," Orson answered, "Head down the corridor to the dungeons, but be quick before reinforcements arrive."

"Thank you," responded Eirika as Seth motioned to Will.

Will nodded slightly as Orson led them down the hallways the army following, but maintaining their guard.

"I don't believe Prince Ephraim is here." Will whispered to Seth, "and I've had this growing concern since entering the castle."

"Agreed," replied Seth, just as quiet.

"I don't like this….," continued Will after glancing at Orson, "I can't prove anything right now, but if Orson asks for the princess to follow him alone make sure you vehemently refuse his request."

"I plan to Will, ever since he stumbled through his 'chance escape' explanation on why he was alone. Like you I can't prove he's a traitor until I have more information."

Will's reply was a quick nod, his mind racing to put a plan together as his eyes took in the structure of the castle. If it was a trap he would see to it that the trap failed and bring victory to Eirika's forces just as he'd led Eliwood and Hector's forces against Erik.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my beta Frog for the corrections to the chapters. Please read and review. Poll is now closed, winner is Daughter as a tacticiansword, Son as a tactician/magic.


	11. Chapter Eight: It's a trap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

* * *

><p><em>Ninian is dead….and she and Nils are dragons that can take human form. Everyone is affected by her death especially Eliwood for he was the one that unknowingly struck her down after fighting the guardians of Roland's sword. Now Nergal's taunting us with his morphs….it's time to take the fight to him!<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe Vol. 2)**

_ I've had several discussions with Will on the study of tactics but when I bring up the use of shamans and druids on the battlefield he quietly gives his opinion and leaves. I had to ask Lady Lyndis and Lords Eliwood and Hector about his behavior. Needless to say I was surprised to find out that Will Bianchi distrusts shamans and druids so I asked Will why. He explained that he had one to many encounters with those that use dark magic on the opposing side. I could see his previous encounters have left him wary of using those who use dark magic but that hasn't stopped him from allowing me to help._

**Canas's Memoir**

Chapter 8: It's a trap!

"This way, Princess Eirika," announced Orson as he guided the group down the hall deeper into castle Renvall, the army following behind. Will silently wished that he had a map of the castle but from what he could tell Renvall was divided into two parts; the main keep and the gatehouse with a bridge spanning between the two.

Beyond the bridge he could see a door leading to what he would guess would be a secondary room but beyond that he couldn't tell the rest of the castle's design except that it was built on a lake, so the path that Orson was leading them caused his caution increase. Earlier he noticed another path off to the left of the gatehouse and wondered why Orson didn't lead them in that direction but he guessed the deeper cells for the prisoners could be past the throne room.

"Prince Ephraim is being kept in a cell that's further back," Orson continued, glancing at the shadows as sweat ran down his brow.

"Very well, let's go," replied Eirika as Will moved inconspicuously closer to her side, drawing the hood of his cloak up with a shiver.

"Sir Orson, how long ago were you taken prisoner?" Seth asked.

"Some two weeks past," replied Orson, "Prince Ephraim, myself and two fellow knights were forced to surrender. We've been held captive in the dungeons since that black day."

"Were you able to gain any news from your captors?" asked Will.

"Unfortunately not, Will Bianchi," the knight replied, "Not a word was spoken in our presence. I believe our meals were brought to us by servants from a neighboring village, who were too afraid of the guards to slip us information on the war. Tell me Seth, how does the king fare?"

"….Renais is fallen, and the king is dead….."

"My king is dead?" Orson gasped, one hand shook as he ran it through his hair, "My apologies Princess Eirika, I have served you poorly."

'_You're a part of something else here…..you don't truly serve her,'_ Will thought, _'Come on Orson just give up this charade, and show where your loyalties really lie.'_

"You're not to blame Orson," replied Eirika softly, "We must look to the future not finding fault in the past. The Grado army pursues me in hopes of acquiring my bracelet."

'_Thank you Eirika for providing an opportunity to reveal that Orson is a traitor,' _Will thought, _'now all Orson has to do is take the bait.'_

"My brother wears such a bracelet which is the twin to this one," the princess added.

"A bracelet?" mused Orson, "Ah, I do remember that Prince Ephraim still retains his bracelet. And Grado is after them?"

'_Orson you just gave it away that the prince isn't here, for the bracelet would have been taken upon his capture,' _grinned Will, _'Going to spin more lies are we? Well, Seth and I are onto your little game.'_

"If that is true Princess Eirika," Orson began holding out a hand, "perhaps I could hold on to it for you."

"Perhaps…." Eirika pondered but Orson quickly interrupted.

"Give it to me or Seth," he continued, "let someone you trust guard it for you," Eirika slowly rubbed the jewelry, inwardly fighting Orson's suggestion, "If the empire desires your bracelet you are in danger as long as you hold it," Will scoffed silently, "For your own safety your Highness, please consider my suggestion. You mustn't let the Sacred Stone of Renais be taken."

"Everything you say does make sense, yet…." Eirika sighed, Will glanced at Seth who nodded and both moved in front of her, the paladin drawing his sword, "Huh?"

"Orson my friend, you seem to have burned your bridge," began Will, "but I wonder when your treachery began."

"What are you talking about-" Orson began.

"Sir Orson, I am truly sorry for this," interrupted Seth, "but please surrender your weapons to us."

"Seth? Will?" Eirika gasped glancing between the two men.

"What are you two talking about?!," Orson cried out, "Can't you see that I am unarmed? Do you think they would allow prisoners weapons?"

"If we are mistaken we will apologize," Seth began, "but there are questions I cannot answer….too many question in fact."

Orson glanced at Seth, but before he could speak Will cleared his throat and drew the brown haired paladin's attention.

"Seth isn't the only one who has questions," he explained firmly, "I have a few of my own. For example, why did the deployment in the last battle have one unmanned ballistae close to where Princess Eirika's forces entered Renvall?" Will pointed out, "I believe someone wants to capture the princess or her bracelet and purposely undermanned the forces in the last battle."

"Well, Will Bianchi, as the talented Lord Tactician, I would expect you not question a golden opportunity when given to you." Orson replied respectfully.

"True. But here's another question: I only introduced myself as Will," he stated as he uncloaked his face, "I never said I was Will Bianchi or the Lord Tactician."

"…Er…."

"Why would you escape and leave Prince Ephraim in his cell and in chains?" added Seth with a deep scowl, "and most important of all is that the tie between the Stone and the bracelet is a complete secret."

"Which only Seth, Eirika, and I are supposed to know about," Will added, "and yet you know of it, as does Grado. So if none of the three of us told you, there is only one source from which you could have gleaned that information."

"This is all a misunderstanding," Orson implied waving his hand dismissively, "I had….heard it from the guards…."

"You stated earlier that you hadn't heard any news since you were captured," Will smirked at catching Orson in another lie.

"And why do you carry a concealed blade in your doublet?" finished Seth, pointing at the man's sleeve.

"Good observation, Seth," Will praised, though he was glaring at Orson, "So what is your response to carrying a weapon?"

Orson stared at Will and Seth unresponsively before glancing behind him. Returning his attention to the scene before him, both the tactician and paladin stepped toward the traitor.

"….What does this mean?" Eirika asked, her eyes darting from Seth, Will and Orson, _'If what they say is true the Orson is…I can't believe it…but….Is he really a…'_

"….Very well," Orson started stepping away, "You haven't changed at all Seth and it's a pity that I couldn't fool the Lord Tactician," he turned to Eirika and both Seth and Will tensed in preparation, "If you only had been alone I would have succeeded, but I'm sure these two simply wouldn't allow it."

"Orson….I can't believe…." Eirika protested despite the shock in her eyes.

Will watched the exchange, silently wondering why Orson would betray his nation. He could understand why Heath turned against his nation after receiving an order which was contradictory to his sense of justice and morality but he couldn't understand why Orson would betray his nation when Renais had never been anything short of fair.

"Why did you betray Renais?" Seth demanded the question that was on everyone's minds as he glared at the traitorous paladin.

"My fondest wish will be granted…." Orson replied grinning eerily, "To be reunited with my beloved wife and spend the rest of my days in her embrace."

"What are you saying?" Eirika began when an armored General approached with two soldiers behind him. One of the soldiers guided a horse which Will guessed belonged to Orson.

"That is enough, you've done well Orson," the man stated, "I'll take over now, you may return to your beloved wife," Orson nodded and mounted his horse before turning around and galloping away.

"You were right Lord Tactician," replied the man lifting his visor as he turned, "I did purposely underman the opposing force in the last battle. It was all part of my brilliant plan."

"Are you the one who figured out my true identity?" Will asked, watching the man carefully.

"No, it wasn't me who figured out your true identity was more than just Will the tactician from Elibe, it was someone who's higher than me," the man replied, "As for myself, I am Tirado the loyal and talented aid to General Valter. I didn't believe our spies' reports that you were aiding Renais at first, especially after refusing our offer. How can you be so foolish?"

"Well, I make my own choices on whom to aid," replied Will glancing at Eirika, "and I will never regret this decision.

"Valter?" Seth seethed, recalling the name, "You're that monster's-"

"And you are General Seth, yes," the man sneered, "I thought to catch the princess alone, guess I should have realized that the commander of Renais's knights and the Lord Tactician would never allow her to be alone when they both believe there's danger around."

Will glared at the man as Eirika began shouting, "Where is my brother!?"

"Ah yes, your brother," the man mused, unfazed by her outburst, "he's not here."

"Where is he then?" asked Eirika glancing at Will and Seth, "because we know he did attack Renvall."

Their only response was Tirado's quiet smirk.

"I can guess what happened here, Eirika," Will broke the silence, "Your brother did manage to attack Renvall, but upon finding he was surrounded, fought his way out and managed to escape."

"Very perceptive," Tirado remarked, "The coward did manage to escape Lord Valter's pursuit, and somehow elude his pursuers," the man hissed, but was quickly grinning again, "and under these conditions tch! Such stubbornness is annoying but it was my cunning that led us to turn this unfortunate blunder to our advantage."

"By spreading rumors about his defeat and capture at Renvall," supplied Will thoughtfully, "A brilliant plan but I think you failed to take on thing into consideration."

"What's that?" Tirado asked confused, "It was a good plan to capture his sweet, devoted sister."

"You did not take into consideration the other consequences of spreading these rumors," Will stated, "You failed to consider that Prince Ephraim might realize that his sister might believe them and rush back here to her aid."

"True, but alas her reunion is going to be in the afterlife," replied Tirado, "Let's end this, shall we?" he paused as the rest of Eirika's troops drew their weapons and stood behind their princess, "First-"

Tirado stepped back motioning to someone hidden from sight and before Eirika could speak an explosion rattled the air, causing everyone to lose their balance. Eirika stumbled forward as she lost her footing, crashing into a surprised Will. He recovered his balance quickly and caught Eirika around her waist before she fell to the ground, and didn't let go until the shaking diminished. After the shaking stopped he released Eirika and refused to acknowledge Guy and Matthew smiling at him, unlike Seth who glanced between Will and Eirika in bemusement at the situation.

"I've destroyed the bridge and cut off any chance you have at escaping." Tirado shouted over the den of settling debris.

Will glanced at the ruined bridge before turning back to face the sneering Tirado.

"I have outwitted you, Lord tactician! I offer you one final chance to surrender."

"I guess you're going to have to fight us then," Will snapped back, "because I choose to fight on."

"What?" Tirado gasped in disbelief.

"I have never given up on my friends," the tactician continued, "You will be defeated."

"You think you can pull that off?" chuckled Tirado, "I led you all into a trap!"

"It's not the first time," replied Will simply.

"Heh, you brave fool," Tirado smirked as he and his soldiers backed away, "I'll enjoy destroying your reputation before throwing you in prison here for the remainder of your life. All soldiers to arms! Kill the princess! Take her bracelet! Kill everyone and then bring Will Bianchi to me so I may make him forever regret his decision to aid Renais!"

Enemy soldiers moved to fill the castle halls. Tirado chucked quietly as he walked off to the throne room.

"Will, what's the plan?" Seth shouted as the enemy soldiers approached with drawn weapons.

"We're going to hold here for now, and draw as many of them to us as we can. Then we'll take the fight to Tirado," growled Will, "and then we're going to leave this place and continue the search for Prince Ephraim."

"Right," Seth muttered as all enemy melee fighters moved to attack.

"All fighters to the front of the line. Artur, Ross, Lute, Neimi support," Will bellowed, "Vanessa, help out when you can, but be careful."

"Oh, brother," Eirika whispered as she watched the foes draw closer, holding her weapon ready, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Eirika," Will reassured as the enemy slammed into her line of troops, "I'll get us out of this trap, and reunite you with your brother," Eirika nodded hugging Will quickly before releasing him to engage an axefighter that darted past Seth. He watched her go with a whispered "and I'll get us out this mess because I might actually love you."

(Scene change)

Will ducked as a javelin flew passed him barely missing its mark as his attacker fell to the ground dead from a well casted fire ball.

"Thanks Lute, I owe you."

"You're welcome, Will."

Looking around he noticed how the battle had thickened as they moved up the corridor and wave after wave of Grado soldiers continued to attack them. His plan called for anyone capable of fighting at long range to attack first at a distance while anyone that needed to be in close range dealt with the rest. He was surprised that the enemy kept on coming and was sure that Tirado was trying desperately to salvage his plan.

Matthew was doing what he did best, swipe anything he could and attack when needed while Michael's fists flared overwhelming anyone who challenged him. Joshua and Guy had paired off, darting in when convenient and using their speed and agility to avoid the enemy attacks. Gilliam had taken a beating but his armor prevented him from being seriously wounded and he continued pushing back anyone daring to pass him. Seth and Franz moved along the line attacking enemies from the rear before riding away to safety behind their allies.

Eirika stood next to Will, defending him when the others were too occupied, her rapier moving rapidly in and out of every foe. Ducking under a swing from an axe user Will stepped back allowing Eirika's blade to pierce the enemy's heart.

"Is that all of them?" Eirika gasped leaning against the wall.

"I don't see any more enemies," replied Franz, looking around, "Will, is it possible that onslaught was all that's left of their trap?"

"Possibly," Will responded, also stretching his sore back muscles, "but-"

"Listen…" interrupted Guy, "Do you hear that?" Slowly the dull sounds of fighting reached everyone's ears.

"A battle?" Seth questioned, confused, "but who else would be fighting Grado? Frelia couldn't have gotten here that quick."

"I have my suspicions," Will mused, "and I think we should combine our forces. Let's go!"

"Everyone follow Will!" Eirika called out running after the tactician as he ran down the hall.

"Will is extremely odd at times isn't he Artur?" Lute observed.

"He is indeed," the monk agreed, "and fighting beside him is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Come on Lute, it seems the Lord Tactician knows where the fighting is."

(Scene Change)

"Here we go again," Forde called out, swinging his sword at a foe while Ephraim jabbed at his own opponent, "Do you really think she's here?"

"The Princess?" Kyle questioned, "To stubborn not to be," he snorted, tossing his javelin at an archer aiming at the prince.

"If she is here then we rush to her aid," Ephraim called out, blocking an attack with the shaft of his lance before impaling the enemy. Spinning around he spotted another Grado soldier charging at him. He took a step back and held his lance horizontally, catching the enemy and piercing completely through the man's back.

'_We need to be cautious lest we become surrounded,'_ Ephraim thought as he impaled another sword fighter.

The prince spun around gasping as a phalanx of enemy soldiers approached his small band. Tightening his grip he was prepared to order his men to follow him until the sound of galloping hooves reached his ears. He grinned as he watched a familiar paladin followed by a small group of unfamiliar but not unwelcome soldiers charge into the approaching enemies.

"Well met Seth!" Ephraim called out once the enemies had been dealt with, "Thanks for the help. Where is…."

"Brother!" Ephraim turned in the direction the voice came from and was quickly hugged by his sister.

"Eirika are you well?" He asked, hugging her back with his free arm, _'I'm glad she's safe.'_

"Of course I am," she replied, as the army took up defensive positions, "Brother is it really you? You're alive and well!"

"Of course I'm well," Ephraim responded, "After we escaped Renvall I thought to strike a blow against the emperor, but when I heard that you'd been waylaid by the enemy I turned back. It looks like my timing was impeccable."

"I'm so sorry," Eirika continued as tears of joy ran down her face and she hugged her brother tighter, "The irony is that I'm trying to rescue you and I've ruined your plans."

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled, "You came to help me didn't you? Your efforts alone help to inspire me."

"I want you to meet someone," Eirika stated, finally pulling out of their embrace, "Will, can you come here please."

The prince watched as a man wearing a blue-green shirt, blue pants, brown boots and a matching belt tied around his waist all draped over with a green cloak approached.

"Yes Eirika, what do you need?" Will asked.

"Will, this is my brother Ephraim," Eirika introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ephraim," Will bowed respectfully.

"Brother, this is my Tactician, Will," Eirika continued, grinning, "Will Bianchi."

"Wait…Will Bianchi? The 'Lord Tactician'" Ephraim stuttered as Will bowed once again.

"The very same," Will replied.

"Here, in Magvel? Helping my sister?" Ephraim continued extending his hand to Will in a handshake, "Why are you here?"

"For a reason I will explain later," answered Will, "right now we need to finish this fight."

"Of course," replied Ephraim, "My men and I will follow your orders."

(Scene Change)

"Impossible," Tirado began as Eirika and Ephraim walked into the room followed by Will, Guy and Joshua, "but it seems that as my men have failed it is up to me to show up my special brand of power," mentally he tried to figure out how his forces had been defeated so quickly, but now Prince Ephraim returning to his sister's side was an unexpected bonus..

'_Valter, it seems I'll be the one to who will be rewarded for this deed.'_ Tirado thought smiling darkly behind his helm.

"I am known for the impossible," Will drew Tirado's attention, the siblings sliding closer to him as the man stepped forward,

"No one can match my power!" Tirado shouted back, "I will…"

He stumbled back, wincing as up on the balcony Neimi wounded his exposed shoulder which had momentarily been unshielded when he pointed at Will. Breathing heavily Tirado pulled the arrow out with a grimace. Glaring at Will he dropped the arrow to the ground before stomping on it and raising his lance to attack, "I will end all resistance of Renais here! My power is greater than anyone's! What power do you have?"

"Honesty!" Ephraim shouted as Seth charged Tirado and the magic users threw everything they had at him.

"Your pitiful attacks will not harm me," Tirado boasted as he stabbed towards Seth who spun out of the way to his right, momentarily startling him, "What?! How did you-?" Tirado queried just as pain shot up his right arm causing him to drop his shield to the ground.

Tirado roared in agony and rage, stabbing a defensive pattern that blocked any attack from the Renais knights even as his strength slowly fading away. When he paused to catch his breath Seth distracted him once again as Kyle stabbed with his lance, piercing the man's chest.

"No…" Tirado groaned in pain as he dropped the lance and fell.

(Scene Change)

"Brother…." Eirika began as she Seth, Will, and Ephraim stood in front of the throne room the rest of the troops were liberating supplies from the chests.

"You were worried about me weren't you Eirika?" Ephraim asked, sighing, "And you as well General?"

"Not as much," Seth answered with a bow, "We're all happy that you are safe, but tell me Prince Ephraim. Do you know of Orson's treachery against you and all of Renais?"

"Yes," Ephraim whispered, "but I learned of it too late, after we'd been trapped at Renvall."

"True, but you did manage to accomplish much despite overwhelming odds," Will pointed out.

"Thank you, Sir Will." Ephraim replied.

"Just Will please."

"Still, it's hard to believe that after all of Orson's years in service to Renais…" Ephraim paused, "I feel morally responsible for his plight."

"Ephraim…" Eirika started as a young girl with indigo hair in two pigtails entered the room, a black cloak covering her body and walked towards them.

"What is it Myrrh?" Ephraim asked, turning to the young girl.

"Something is coming….It draws near," Myrrh whispered softly, "Dark….big….and in great number."

"I understand." Ephraim replied before turning to the tactician and his sister, "It looks like we should get out of here."

"Brother," Eirika started, "this girl…her indigo hair….where did…."

"Well that is a long story," Ephraim answered waving a hand dismissively, "but for now we must move."

"I agree with you completely," Will replied with a nod, "I say we retreat to Frelia first and plan our next move, but do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, let's say that Emperor Vigarde has enlisted some…otherworldly powers." Ephraim added, "We must warn the other nations."

(Scene Change)

"Well, I'm glad we managed to find your brother but I don't think this is over," Seth mused as the troops began to return the way they came. The cavaliers led the way, followed by the wagons with those not guarding the wagons driving them. Eirika helped drive the next wagon with Neimi while Will drove the last wagon with Ephraim.

"Yes, and we're lucky that Will with us," Eirika answered, "I know we could have managed without him but I'm glad for his help."

"I agree, your highness," Seth nodded, "because going against him is something I'd rather not do."

"I know Seth," Eirika replied smiling softly, "but he'd never fight for tyranny."

Seth glanced at Eirika before turning to look back at Will who was talking with Ephraim about tactics. He had questioned to Guy and Matthew earlier about his suspicions. They told him that they thought that Will was falling in love with the princess. Surprisingly the red-haired paladin wasn't upset and agreed with them that Will was falling in love with Eirika and that he would soon tell her.

(Scene Change)

"So what do you think of my strategy in attacking Renvall? Ephraim asked after explaining it to Will.

"Forgive me for being blunt Prince Ephraim, and I mean no disrespect but your plan was a bit reckless," Will began, "though very brilliant. I don't mean to nag at the hired strategists but they would consider your plan foolhardy," he paused before muttering, "Probably consider some of my battles foolhardy."

"Thank you," replied Ephraim, "I hope you don't mind but when I first heard about your fame and the battles you won I sort of did…"

"Mock battle to see if you could achieve victory like I did," guessed Will and Ephraim nodded, "I don't mind at all but how successful were you?"

Ephraim winced, "Out of the forty battles you won, in my mock battles I only won four out of every ten because I rushed in too quickly."

"Not too bad for a start," Will answered, "but if you go into battle again, real or staged, would you consider my help?"

"I would be glad to have your help," replied Ephraim, "but maybe the reason I lost too many times is because I don't know the strengths of your family and friends."

"Best I've commanded so far," Will claimed, "Luckily I have Guy and Matthew still, and actually with this group I'm reminded of a few of my family and friends, in fact Eirika reminds me of….."

"Lady Lyn?" asked Ephraim before the tactician could finish.

Will nodded feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, his voice quivered and he coughed clearing his throat, "Yes she does, though Eirika differs from Lyn in style both are swift in their attacks and have great speed. Both hope to protect the innocent while being inexperienced at our first meeting but Lyn is now peerless and Eirika is on her way to becoming a master swordswoman."

"It's largely thanks to you for knowing her potential," Ephraim commended, "I believed in her and helped her with what I could, but you polished the rest. Thank you for looking after her when I could not. She's grown up a bit since I last saw her, and I've notice that while you allow her to fight you make sure she is protected."

"I'm employed in her service. I have never failed to protect my employer, and I never will." the tactician replied_._

(Scene Change)

Eirika stood silently with her brother as the army stopped inside Serafew after Matthew and Guy reported that there were no Grado forces guarding the city. Once they had stopped Will, Matthew, and Colm left the army to find out why all there were no Grado forces guarding the town.

"What is it Eirika?" Ephraim asked turning to her.

"I was thinking about Lyon," Eirika replied, "the last time we saw him as a year and a half ago…"

"You're right," Ephraim affirmed, "It was at Grado keep…has it really been that long?"

"What do you suppose Lyon is doing now?" Eirika questioned with a sigh, "When Emperor Vigarde ordered his invasion….how do you think Lyon felt?"

"He's always been gentle, but he does worship his father," Ephraim mused, "He'd never question his father, but the Emperor isn't behaving rationally. I just hope he's not gone so far to hurt his own flesh and blood."

"I pray for the day when all three of us can be together again," Eirika replied glancing towards Serafew.

"It'll come," Ephraim assured, "I've no doubt."

"I don't mean to be the one to dampen your hope, but the war will get worse before becoming better," Will spoke up as he approached with Matthew.

"Will's right," Matthew grinned, "but our luck has seemed to taken a turn for the better. The reason there are no guard's around Serrafew is because the Emperor has ordered all forces to either guard Grado or be assigned to the forces searching for the Sacred Stones."

"Strange," Ephraim mused, "Why would they do that when bandits from Renais could raid the town as Renais's forces are scattered?"

"Perhaps they believe the bandits will be too occupied in raiding Renais's villages and towns to realize that this village is ripe to attack," Will reasoned, "and if they are focusing their attention on destroying the Sacred Stones we need to warn the other nations."

"All the more reason to hurry," Ephraim concluded, "We ride to Frelia!"

* * *

><p>Ok, Chapter 8 is up and thank you for all the reviews so far. Please read and review. I'm still looking for help for the cover art so if anyone would like to help please PM me.<p> 


	12. Interlude II

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I own the plot and the name of the tactician. A good number of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Characters will be mentioned, and a few will make an appearance in this story. I do not own Michael he belongs to Cloud-Link-Zero who's allowed me to have him in the story. I do own the other character Alice Bianchi who is Will's sister.

A/N: This story was inspired by Kaze-Kami-Ha. The tactician appears in this story and is in a series: A Prequel: Fire Emblem 7: Lord Tactician; which tells how the tactician came to be known. Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones: The tactician's journey in Magvel and a paring of Tactician and Eirika. Fire Emblem 6: Binding Blade: Where the Tactician returns to Elibe to help his friends' children against Bern.

* * *

><p><em>Victory! Finally the War with Nergal is over! Sadly we lost Athos after defeating the dragon. Ninian is back, somehow Bramimond managed to revive her and now she is staying with Lord Eliwood due to Nils convincing. A few of our company have found love including my sister Lyn to Lord Hector though he better treat her properly or I will knock him on his butt when I'm visiting Ostia! Strange enough our newest companion Renault has vanished. I'm so happy for everyone yet….<em>

**Will's War Journal (Elibe Vol. 2)**

_ Will Bianchi has a strange wind blowing about him and I believe he is destined to lead the forces of light against any darkness. But there is one thing I never told him after he asked me about his future. I also saw his future if he managed to leave Elibe leading another army to victory and managing to rebuild House Bianchi. I ask you to never repeat this to anyone, I also saw Will falling in love with a blue-haired princess._

**Athos's talking to Louise shortly before his death**

Interlude II

Will sighed leaning against the wagon as the army took a break from their march, "Well, I'm glad we've been able to return to Frelia without being attacked. It's nice to take a break from the fighting and just have the members of our company spar against one another so I can learn their individual strengths."

"Plus it helps to increase one's strength so they can last longer in battle," Eirika added siting on the wagon, "Will, I've noticed you've been watching Myrrh a lot lately," Will glanced at the girl in question as she was talking to Ephraim, "Can you share your thoughts with me please?"

"I have some idea of what she is," he replied turning to face her, "and I believe she'll be a valuable ally. One we will need and be grateful to have."

Eirika smiled. It was nice to talk to Will again after letting him talk with Ephraim. Yet Will had sought her out for her company after drawing near Ide and hadn't left her side unless she needed some privacy.

"Well it seems Seth has called us to move out," he informed her, climbing beside her and taking the reins.

(Scene Change)

It wasn't long 'til Castle Frelia was in sight and shortly after they reached the castle they were admitted quickly. Will dismissed the troops ordering to help resupply the wagons and wait for his return with Ephraim and Ericka failing to notice Matthew had disappeared.

As Will, Ephraim, Eirika and Myrrh (who trailed after them) walked to the door leading to the throne room, Tana intercepted them, "Eirika! Ephraim! Will! You all have returned safely, my prayers have been answered!"

"It's good to see you again Tana," replied Eirika, smiling.

"Thank you for your prayers Tana, and it's great to be back," added Will.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Tana," Ephraim put in, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh, it's the past so it doesn't matter," Tana replied quickly, hugging her friends, "All that matters is that we've been brought together again and my own brother will return soon from the front. It will be nice to sit down and talk to each other."

"It would be nice to rest for a day," Will admitted, "We'll see if we'll have time after meeting with your father."

"Princess Tana!" All turned to see a guard saluting them, "Prince Innes has returned from the front!" He finished as a man walked in with a bow over his shoulder his silver hair matching his demeanor.

"Welcome home, dear brother," Tana grinned, hugging the man, "I'm so happy to see you return safely."

"You didn't expect less, did you?" Innes asked scoffing as Tana released him, "Do you think those Grado slugs could touch me? With my bow I'll take down every Grado soldier from here to the Emperor's palace!" He continued as the twins and the tactician approached him.

"Well met, Innes," Ephraim greeted simply.

"…Ephraim." Innes replied calmly.

"It's good to see you Prince Innes," Eirika bowed slightly.

He returned the gesture.

"….And you are?" Innes asked glancing at the man standing near the twins.

"This is Will, Will Bianchi," Eirika replied, "He's my tactician."

"Really now?" asked Innes looking over Will again, "I'd heard he was riding with you, but I thought it was just a rumor."

"Not a rumor, Your Highness," replied Will, "I came to Magvel to explore your continent after I'd grown restless on Elibe,. Yet just a year after coming here another war started. Someone in Grado found out I was here but luckily I ran into Princess Eirika when I did otherwise you'd be fighting against me albeit unwillingly."

"True, I wouldn't want to be facing the Lord Tactician in battle," Innes mused, "So now what do you think of Magvel?"

Will gave a well thought out answer to which Innes extended a hand and he and Will shook as Innes continued, "I'm honored to meet you Sir Will."

"Just Will please."

Innes nodded and turned to the twins, "….I've heard Renais had fallen. I believe I warned you before that this would happen because you provided Grado the opportunity to strike."

"Brother! Mind your tongue!" Tana cried, "This isn't the occasion for harsh words. Ephraim and Eirika have lost their father to this terrible war…." She paused briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear of your father's death," Innes spoke softly, "Hear me Ephraim our most important task is to defeat Grado and end this terrible war." He finished and turned about to the guard opening the door to the throne room.

"Oh, Innes…" Tana sighed as the door closed.

"Interesting fellow that one." Will mused.

"I'm sorry Will, Ephraim, Eirika," Tana apologized, folding her arms.

"It's alright," replied Ephraim, "It's comforting to see that he hasn't changed at all. Innes has hated me for as long as I can remember."

"My brother looks upon you as a rival Ephraim," she turned to Will, "and I'm sure you as well, Will," she sighed, "He always wants to prove that he is the best at everything. The best king, the best general, the best fighter, the best man…he won't allow himself to be beaten at anything…."

"Tana, you talk too much," Innes called out as he exited the throne room, "…My father would like you all to sit with him in council. Will you come with me to take part in your official audience?"

"Yes of course," replied Ephraim, "There's much I have to tell him."

"It will be an honor to attend," added Eirika.

Will simply nodded quietly.

"This way," gestured Innes.

(Scene Change)

"It does my heart good to see you all here safely within our castle walls," greeted Hayden, "I wish that we had more time for pleasantries but let's hear your news."

"Very well, I will begin," started Innes, "I've directed the majority of Frelia's army south and engaged Grado directly. Our troops are proving themselves superior and the battle progresses favorably."

"Hmm…" Hayden mused, "But the riddle still needs answering. Why did Grado start this war in the first place?"

"Your Majesty, we may have found something relating to that matter…." Eirika stated, "We learned something during our travels; the news has weighed heavily on us."

"Ah yes," replied Hayden nodding, "Our messenger delivered your report to us a few days ago. Grado is trying to destroy the Sacred Stones….is that it?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty," answered Eirika. "One of our companions, a cleric name Natasha, told us this after we rescued her from Grado forces who were trying to silence her."

"We've strengthened the tower's defenses," informed Hayden, looking grim, "Frelia's stone is safe for the time being, but we remain confused to the reasons why Grado would come after these relics."

"I'm sorry to say this King Hayden but the answer to those questions probably won't be answered unless we delve deeper into this mystery." Will replied.

"The legends say the stones protect us all from the power of darkness," Eirika put in.

"…I can't say if it relates, but I have a story about Grado," Ephraim spoke, "It's…..been troubling me, and I would like to share it with you all."

"Any information is welcomed," replied Will as Ephraim glanced toward the cloaked girl with indigo hair.

"Myrrh, come her please," Ephraim called out and the girl walking over to him.

"Yes?" Myrrh asked looking up at Ephraim.

"Who is this child?" Hayden asked. She let the cloak drop and everyone's eyes widened.

"On her back….are those wings?" Eirika gasped looking as golden-dragon wings on Myrrh's back stretched out slightly.

"This is Myrrh," answered Ephraim, "I met her while fighting in Grado territory. Myrrh would you please tell everyone the story you told me?"

The girl shyly looked around the room, speaking softly, "….Ephraim please tell them for me."

"She's a bit shy," Ephraim replied, "Very well, Myrrh tells me she belongs to an ancient race of dragon folk. They're mentioned in a few legends and are called the tribe of Manakete."

"Manakete?" asked Eirika.

"Yes, it makes sense but she's not like the one's I'm familiar with," Will said in agreement, everyone turned toward him and he shrugged, "Ninian and her brother Nils were half-human/half-dragon but they could maintain a complete human form except their otherworldly crimson eyes. So I do have an idea of what we are talking about."

Hayden nodded, "In Magvel their name appears several times in the tale of the Sacred Stones. It says they were neither human nor demon but a separate and aloof race."

"Please Myrrh," Ephraim encouraged her again as she stared at the floor.

"We live in the east…in Darkling Woods," Myrrh slowly began, "One day…." She paused looking away.

"Yes?" Eirika prompted, smiling encouragingly.

"We felt something. An ominous energy to the south," explained Myrrh.

"From the direction of Grado," Ephraim supplied, "they felt a….force flowing out of the Grado Empire."

"Salah and I…." Myrrh continued, "We went to investigate this energy but along our way we came across a battle and were drawn into the conflict…."

"Myrrh got lost and was wandering aimlessly in an isolated region near Grado's border." Ephraim supplied.

"I met some wicked folks there," Myrrh continued shivering, "They deceived me and enchained me and stole my dragonstone. They were preparing me for transport and it was at that moment that Ephraim appeared and rescued me from my imprisonment." She paused while Eirika and Will exchanged glances.

"I stumbled across Myrrh by chance when Grado's men ambushed us," Ephraim replied, "Everything she told me is beyond belief and yet….and yet when I saw her wings, what could I do but believe?"

"The dark wave of energy still flows from the southlands," Myrrh continued, "its current runs strong and deep and has awakened the evil ones. I want to stop it."

"Hmm…." Hayden mused lowering his head in thought.

'_Myrrh's tale sound like when Nergal tampered with magic he shouldn't have tampered with,' _thought Will, _'and the evil ones she probably talks about are the monsters we've fought. So many questions needing answers and we have so little information in our possession.'_

"Your Majesty, I bring word!" a guard cried out rushing into the room.

"What is so urgent that you would interrupt a private counsel?' Hayden growled at the man as Seth followed him in.

"The tower holding the Sacred Stone of Frelia…" the man paused breathing heavily, "It's been destroyed by the Grado army!"

"What? Impossible!" Hayden cried, "What of the soldiers on watch? There were supposed to be many…."

"The enemy forces…." The man began, "They were led by Caellach the Tiger Eye and Selena Fluorspar! Our soldiers fell before even half a day past!"

"Selena Fluorspar…" Seth whispered, "Only General Duessel is higher in Emperor Vigarde's esteem…She's the one."

"She came personally…." Hayden gasped, "So they really do wish to see the Sacred Stones destroyed. Blast!"

Everyone in the room quieted, trying to figure out how the enemy managed to bypass the Frelian army and everyone drew up the same conclusion: someone working for Grado had warped the entire attacking force near the tower.

"How could this happen?" Hayden asked walking to his throne with help from Innes. His gaze was distant as if seeing beyond the doors, "How could I have allowed our Sacred Stone to be destroyed? Dark energies from the empire's capital….evil monstrosities roaming the land….Vigarde's mad invasion…and now this, the destruction of our sacred talisman And we still have no idea of Grado's goal. We are in dark times again, but even so we cannot even sit here wringing our hands. First we must warn the nations that house the remaining Sacred Stones. If Vigarde seeks to destroy the Stones they are in grave danger. Jehanna and Rausten must be warned. The nations must join together to fight our common foe."

"Do you think they would believe us?" Eirika asked.

"Hm…." Hayden mused, "It's a difficult tale to believe, I admit."

"I will go Father." Innes spoke.

"Innes?"

"A direct visit from the Prince of Frelia is something they cannot ignore," Innes replied, "I will travel to Jehanna where I will forge an alliance with her queen. If our Sacred Stone has been destroyed then Frelia is in great danger. Father, I cannot let you leave the nation in such a time of crisis. It is imperative that I be the one to go."

Hayden sighed nodding in agreement.

"And I will head to Rausten." Eirika added.

"Eirika," Ephraim began, "You know I can't let you put yourself in danger."

"Rest easy dear brother," Eirika replied, "I will travel to Rausten by ship across the North Sea. There will be no danger and I made a vow. I will fight as you have until the day Renais is liberated."

"…I understand." Ephraim answered simply turning to Hayden, "King Hayden, I will take troops and march on the imperial capital from the west."

"The west?" asked Hayden, "are you saying you will begin an assault on Grado from here?"

"If we can take the fight to Grado the war will be over," Ephraim explained, "The Sacred Stones will be safe."

"Bold, but not impossible," affirmed Will, "and it would give us a chance to protect the remaining stones."

"It will mean starting right here and pressing forward with all our might…." Ephraim continued.

"What about once you've reached the capital?" asked Hayden, "Vigarde's generals will be waiting for you."

"If they oppose us, we will fight," answered Ephraim.

"Plus by warning the other nations they could mobilize their forces to help out as well as protecting their stones." Will put in, "Still decisions like this are your own, and remember I am only an advisor when off the battlefield."

"…He has his father's foolhardy courage, but what do suggest?" Hayden asked the tactician.

"I would suggest that we continue on with what we have planned, and to use extreme caution in our travels," he replied.

"Very well, so will you accompany…," Hayden started before trailing off.

"I'll be accompanying the princess in her task." stated Will, drawing a confused look from Innes.

"Why would you choose not to aid Prince Ephraim?" asked Innes, "Wouldn't he need your experience more than Princess Eirika?"

Will glanced at Eirika before answering the Frelian Prince. "Prince Ephraim is a tactician in his own right, and I swore service to Princess Eirika and only her."

"…Will…thank you…" replied Eirika, smiling softly.

"It seems you have found a loyal and true friend Eirika," spoke Hayden grinning, "Very well then. In entrust all our hope upon you four. Innes you will go to Jehanna, Eirika and Will to Rausten and Ephraim to the imperial capital. You shall all have funding, but of soldiers we have few to spare because of the destruction of our Sacred Stone we need all the soldiers available to fight against the monsters except for those that will accompany my son and Ephriam. For each of you a difficult road lies ahead."

"If any of us meets defeat the tide will turn to Grado's favor," replied Ephraim, "There must be no errors."

"Well, this will definitely increase my reputation." Will muttered, drawing a small giggle from Eirika.

"Where I command there are no mistakes," added Innes.

"I have no doubts." Eirika added, "We'll succeed, I swear it. Come on now it's time to go."

"Before we set off I'd like to do some quickly planning with you two is that alright?" asked Will glancing at Ephraim and Eirika.

"Of course," answered Eirika, "but we need to move soon."

"And we will," replied Will, "but I have a feeling something is going to happen which might help us win this war."

(Scene Change)

As the twins and Will exited the castle, quietly talking to each other when suddenly a shape with lavender colored hair crashed into Will drawing him into a tight hug which Will responded by hugging the person wrapped around him.

"F…Florina?" asked Will as he released her, sea-green eyes meeting blue.

"Yes, it's me Will," replied Florina, hugging Will once more.

Slowly tears filled Will's eyes as he hugged Florina once again whispering, "What are you doing here?"

"I can answer that." A voice called out from behind Florina.

Will gasped as he glanced up at the speaker's voice. Standing alongside Matthew and Guy was Farina, Dart, Geitz, and Serra all were smiling as the tactician struggled to speak.

"Are you pleased to see us again, Will?" asked Serra with a grin.

Will started to laugh, released Florina and hugged everyone glad to be with familiar faces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Will after releasing Geitz "I never told anyone besides Eliwood, Ninian, Lyn and Hector where I was going."

"You can thank Matthew for bringing us together, "Florina answered, "He's the one who gathered us and sent us word once he found you here exploring Magvel."

"When was this?" Will demanded glaring at the thief.

"Oh about six months before the war started," relied Matthew, "Once I found you I sent word for everyone to travel to Magvel knowing you'd need help."

"True, I did hope I could call upon aid from my friends and family but when did you gather everyone up?"

"After I retired as a spy," Matthew explained, wincing, "and before we set off to rescue Prince Ephraim."

A coughing sound drew everyone's attention and Will flinched. He'd been so caught up in reuniting with everyone he'd forgotten momentarily that Ephraim and Eirika were with him.

"Will, is this your family and friends?" asked Eirika.

"Yes," replied Will, grinning, "and they've come to help us," he glanced towards the thief, "Guess your secret is out now."

After a quick introduction to everyone, and finding out that Farina and Dart were married, the twins and Will went in a small room Hayden granted them to quickly create a plan. Will insisted that Ephraim take everyone from Elibe, minus Dart and Guy, with him to attack the imperial capital and refused to take Kyle and Forde insisting Ephraim needed some cavalry support.

"Ok, Ok," replied Ephraim agreeing to Will's argument, "I'll take Kyle and Forde with me, but why don't you need Matthew?"

"Matthew has told me he's taught Colm everything he can about being an honorable thief," answered Will, "So Eirika and I already have one thief and we don't need another."

"And your reason for taking Dart?" Eirika asked.

"To train Ross since he's been promoted to Pirate," replied Will, "And Dart's the best pirate I've ever worked with."

"So my forces will consist of the what Frelian soldiers that can be spared along with Farina, Florina, Serra, Michael, Geitz, Matthew, Kyle and Forde while you are taking Seth, Franz, Vanessa, Joshua, Moulder, Natasha, Alice, Gilliam, Guy, Colm, Neimi, Lute, Artur, Garcia, Ross, and Dart."

"That is correct," answered Will, "You will have some of the best fighters from the campaign against Nergal."

They exited the room with Will, letting the siblings stay behind while he gave everyone their assignment.

"Farewell brother," Eirika murmured, "I will return."

"Hmmm," Ephraim mused, "To be honest I still don't want you to go. I would rather you wait here for my return."

"Please Ephraim," Eirika began, "I will be fine. There is no reason for you to worry, mine is the easiest task and with Will beside me I'll be in no danger. I'm far more worried about your mission. Challenging the might of the empire with a handful of men?"

"What is this now?" Ephraim chuckled, "Have you lost faith in me? Remember I'll have the support of some of Elibe's finest heroes."

"No of course not," replied Eirika, "I know your true strength and no one can defeat you, and I haven't forgotten who will be traveling with you."

"Hearing you say that fills me with confidence," Ephraim grinned, "but I think I know of my limitations, and I won't overextend my strength. I can't die and leave you on your own can I?"

"Ephraim…."

"Let us both survive to be reunited," Ephraim stated, "Give your word to me Eirika."

"You have it brother," replied Eirika embracing her twin.

"Ephraim, could I speak with you for a moment?" Will asked as Eirika exited the room.

"Sure Will, what do you want to talk about?"

"I…I believe I am falling in love with Eirika."

Ephraim's eyebrows rose at the tactician's bold statement. While surprised he knew that his sister was independent, headstrong, and a capable fighter which others looked down upon. Will was a perfect match for her because he believed in Eirika and her ability to prove herself.

"I understand if you have any objections I'll leave quietly without protest when this war is over." Will said bring Ephraim from his thoughts.

"Why would I object? You're more than welcome to marry my sister." Ephraim replied grinning. "But have you told her yet?"

Will shook his head from side to side before his eyes dropping to the floor. Ephraim sighed knowing why he hadn't told Eirika yet. The tactician didn't know if Eirika was falling in love with him. Smiling Ephraim motioned for Will to sit down so that he could help both his sister and the one man he'd be glad to have as a brother in-law.

(Scene Change)

"Guy, can I ask you a question?" asked Eirika as she watched the wagons being loaded. Looking over the camp she noticed the changes that Will had spoken of and changes he didn't speak on. Ross had acquired a hand-axe and two smaller axes which hung from his belt while his father tested his bow. Neimi was petting a tannish mare, a sword resting at her side, as Lute was talking with Artur about light magic while Franz and Gilliam moved about in new heavier armor learning to adjust to the new weight as Franz's horse was being fitted with protective armor.

"I see you're becoming a Great Knight." Gilliam commented as the workers finished fitting the protective armor for Franz's horse.

"Yes, but this armor is really heavy." Franz replied. "It may take a couple of days for me to become used to this extra weight."

"I know how you feel. Look at me I'm like a walking fortress."

"At least I'm lightly armored." Lute stated joining the two knights. "A ranger needs to be protected but still able to quickly dodge enemy attacks."

"What do you think about those two?" Franz asked pointing to Joshua and Natasha.

"I think the red-haired swordfighter likes the blond haired cleric." Alice stated joining the group.

"What was your question, Princess Eirika?" replied Guy breaking her from her thoughts as the same group jumped at Alice's silent approach.

"I thought Florina was shy of men, but she hugged Will without hesitation, why is that?"

"I also wondered that too, so I asked Lady Lyndis, and she told me that when Florina and Will first met Florina's shyness seemed to leave because she thought of him as a brother because he respected her comfort zone. So over time she was more open to him than the other men of our company," replied Guy.

"Thank you," Eirika answered thoughtfully as Will walked over.

"Guy, are we almost ready to move out?" asked Will.

"Yes, we are Will," he replied, "We were just waiting for you."

"Where were you?" asked Eirika.

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell Ephraim how to use the strengths of my friends and family and how to use those strengths to his advantage," the tactician informed them silently adding, _'and my feelings towards you.'_

"Sir Will, King Hayden would like you to know that he has added more gold from what was left over from when you left to find Prince Ephraim," said a servant as two others placed the strongbox on the ground.

"Thank you," replied Will, "And give King Haydn my thanks as well."

The servants bowed and left. As Will and Guy loaded the strongbox onto the wagon Eirika noticed Tana walking briskly towards them.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," spoke Tana, "I wanted to wish everyone a safe journey."

"Thank you Tana," replied Eirika, "you're a kind friend."

Tana blushed and hugged Eirika and Will before walking away while Guy watched smiling. The reunion with Florina, Farina, Geitz and Serra had been brief as they had already left with Ephraim.

"Are you ready to depart?" Will asked, turning to Eirika.

"I'm ready Will," replied Eirika.

"Alright then," the tactician beamed, "So Seth, please take point, Franz, and Gilliam follow behind and support Seth. Garcia, Alice, and Ross guard the flanks two on each side. Dart, Artur, Neimi and Lute please guard the rear. Vanessa, follow from above and scout ahead for us but I'd like regular reports. Joshua and Natasha please take the second wagon. Moulder and Colm please take the third wagon. Guy choose any position you want for now. Eirika please join me with the first wagon. Let's move out!"

(Scene Change)

The army slowly traveled down the road towards Carcino where Eirika hoped to hire a ship to reach Rausten. Everyone's guard was up, watching the countryside for Grado forces or monsters now that Frelia's stone was broken. Eirika had asked Will to tell her more about Elibe and Will was happy to answer all her questions and was now explaining the Nabata Deseret."

"Nabata is very hot and those of us from cooler temperatures were uncomfortable," said Will, "myself included but not like Florina and Fiora."

"Luckily you were not there for very long," stated Eirika, "but that sounds a lot like Jehanna."

"True," answered Will, "and those were my thought to when I first arrived and started learning about Magvel and its nations from a tactician's viewpoint."

Will turned to Eirika realizing that she had been silent for a while noticing that her gaze was on the road. He was glad they hadn't been attacked yet but knew that could all change in an instant. Yet he continued to pray that they would reach Rausten without too much difficulty.

"Is something troubling you Eirika?" asked Will.

"Do you think Grado will still chase after me?" she asked.

"I believe so," he replied, "They're not going to stop until they acquire both you and your brother's bracelet. As much as I would like for us not to fight, we will fight."

"Shall I be your peerless warrior?" The princess asked setting one of her hands on one his.

"Just like Lyn, eh?"

"Yes," Eirika affirmed, "You told me how she stated before your very first journey that she would be your peerless warrior, and both of you together helped to defeat to evils, and now I shall be your peerless warrior. I promise that I won't let you down!"

He smiled brightly knowing she would keep that promise. Like Lyn, Eirika would do everything to keep that promise. True Eirika could never replace Lyn but he decided that if Eirika achieved the same level of peerlessness he would hold them as equals.

* * *

><p>I apologize that it's been so long since I last update. Please read and review. I'm still looking for someone to do the cover art so if anyone would like to help please PM me. Thank you to my beta Frog for helping with the corrections.<p>

A/n: Ok so there have been promotions for a few characters. Yes I do realize that it's impossible to do this early in the game, but I added enemies to the map so it could be possible.

Promotions:

Ross from Journeyman to Pirate, so Dart can train him and the two axes at his side

Garcia from Fighter to Warrior.

Franz from Cavalier to Great Knight, primarily using swords.

Gilliam from Knight to General, primarily using lances.

Neimi from Archer to Ranger, primarily using bows.

Lute from Mage to Sage.

This is to clear any confusion.


End file.
